A Year of Romance
by i-just-really-love-sakura
Summary: ["A Dabble A Day, Every Day For A Year" Challenge] Over on Tumblr, Sakura is known as the "Multi-Ship Queen" so that's what this is all about. Ranging from 'what ifs' to 'crack' to all sorts of AUs. (Requests are always welcomed but may not necessarily be filled.) *Cover image by @nohara on Tumblr* [AS OF JUNE 10TH, 2018 - DISCONTINUED]
1. SasuSaku

**Pairing:** SasuSaku

 **Prompt:** Forehead kiss

 **Rating:** K+

* * *

She stands in the doorway, head tilted to rest comfortably against the frame. Next to her, resting on a clothing rack, is Sasuke's dripping cloak and thoroughly ruined sandals. His backpack is nowhere to be seen. She, of course, has an extra pair for him waiting in the spare bedroom of her apartment. The same place a lot of their spare clothing and supplies are and typically their backpacks as well so that everything is ready when they're sent on a mission.

Sasuke is casually draped over her couch, eyes closed as though he is asleep, but isn't. He couldn't have been back for more than a few minutes. She saw his eyebrow twitch when she appeared in the doorway, still in her sleep clothes with her hair pulled back in a messy bun, and his lips twist into a content little smile.

"Are you going to stand there all night?"

She blinks. "Are you going to sit there in wet clothes all night?" She counters, cocking an eyebrow. Dark eyes gaze at her with mild interest. "Nevermind that you're _sitting on my couch_ in your _wet_ clothes, but you have a brain, Sasuke-kun. Use it. You should have taken a shower by now." Finally, she moves away from the door, crossing the room in silent footsteps, to stand over him. "Come on." Sakura holds out her hand. "Let's get you ready for bed."

"I don't have the energy to shower," he mumbles while accepting her hand. "I just want to change and go to sleep."

Sakura rolls her eyes. "Honestly, Sasuke-kun, you're ridiculous sometimes." She feels him tighten his grip on her hand, smiling a little to herself as she leads him to her - _their_ , in some cases - bedroom. "You should have done this already. The poor bed is probably cold by now."

The bedroom is mostly dark save for the light she left on in the joining bathroom for Sasuke. "I washed all the towels this morning. I'll grab you some clothes." Sakura let's go of Sasuke's hand and gently pushes him towards the bathroom. "Go dry your hair."

Sasuke grunts under his breath and moves slowly towards the light, both ignoring the creaking door hinges. Sakura is quick to gather his clothes - sweatpants, a pair of his preferred cotton boxers, and a t-shirt - and brings them to him in the bathroom. She pauses a few feet in, a slight flush claiming her cheeks. A shirtless Sasuke is always a sight to see.

"Some clothes would be helpful, Sakura." She scowls somewhat, eyes narrowing, but ultimately lets it go when he accepts the clothes with a small, but sincere "thank you." Even after shared intimacy between them, Sakura still looks away as he changes. "I'm covered." She rolls her eyes at the amusement in his voice.

"Fine, let's - " Sakura is cut off when she's pulled toward him, her body fitting perfectly against him. She's quick to relax in his arms. Inhaling his earthly scent, Sakura closes her eyes. "I've missed you, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke rests his head on hers, arms holding her tighten briefly.

"I've missed you, too." It's said in a quiet sort of voice; the one he uses when he feels uncomfortable discussing his feelings. "And I'm tired."

Sakura pulls away, takes his hand, and leads him back into the bedroom; flipping off the light switch as she goes. The bed is pressed into the corner. Sasuke, who prefers sleeping near the wall, slides under the rumpled sheets first. She slides in after him, curling against his form.

"How long are you back?" She whispers the question against his exposed collarbone, taking a tiny amount of delight in causing him to shiver.

"Until Friday," he answers. "I was told to report updates on my mission in the afternoon. I think that's Kakashi's polite way of telling me to sleep in." That statement is accompanied by a soft snort. "As subtle as Kakashi can be. The idiot was his usual loud self."

She shifts, feeling him throw an arm around her waist. "They worry." _As often as I do_ , goes unsaid. And then she feels soft lips press against her forehead, right over the diamond, followed by a quiet sigh.

"I'll be okay," Sasuke states. "Not immediately, but eventually."

"Take all the time you need, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

Happy January 1st, 2018! For an entire year, I will attempt to update this every day with a dabble of a Sakura pairing. Requests are always welcomed but may not necessarily be filled. If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura


	2. MadaSaku

**Pairing:** MadaSaku

 **Prompt:** Roadtrip

 **Rating:** PG-13

* * *

"Frankly speaking," Sakura starts as she shoves her duffle bag into the back seat of her Jeep, "this is one of the most random suggestions you've made since we started dating three years ago. I mean, what did your brother say when you told him we were leaving for two weeks with no particular destination in mind?"

Madara's head pops out from under the hood and rolls his eyes dramatically. "Izuna called me crazy, but what else is new?! This isn't about him anyway! It's about you and me and being together without bothersome friends and family members. It's about finally having some alone time together without my brother or best friend walking in on us or my brat cousin and the Uzumaki spazz threatening to strike me down every opportunity they get!" He disappears behind the hood once again, but Sakura can still hear his annoyed mumble.

"You know what? Yeah, we could use this trip as an opportunity to be away from prying eyes."

"And the teasing," a cheerful voice calls out. Sakura hears a thump followed by a curse. "Oops. My bad, Maddie." The next thing Sakura hears is a 'clang' and then the hood of her Jeep is dropped down almost angerly. Madara's wild hair ruffles in the gentle breeze.

"Go away, Mito. No one asked for your input." There's a pause, and then - "And don't call me 'Maddie'!" Too smooth a rant that's about to happen, Sakura leaves the door to her Jeep open and rounds the vehicle until she's pressed right up against Madara and nuzzles his neck.

She feels his hands automatically wrapping around her, his head resting on top of hers. "You let me call you 'Maddie' when I want," she whispers against his neck. "Especially last night when I - "

"You're different," he answers quietly but quickly. "You rarely say it to tease me."

"Thank you, brother." Sakura rolls her eyes at the voice. "I didn't want to hear what you and Sakura got up to last night when I was out with Tobirama. Lord knows it's every sinful thing in the book and I'll need to sanitize your room while you're gone."

Madara pulls back and looks down at Sakura, eyebrow raised. She smiles. Simultaneously, they turn towards the voice. "Shut the hell up, Izuna." The squack they receive has Sakura giggling behind her hand followed by Madara's husky chuckle. "You choose to make a comment, little brother."

"So rude." There's a dramatic sniff. "And here I brought you your backup up supplies. Batteries, mostly." Sakura moves forward and takes the bag.

"Thanks, Izzy."

"Madara!" A voice yells from inside the Uchiha home. "Madara, you need to take these with you! Do mess up with Sakura-chan! You have to practice safe sex!"

Madara sputters a cough. "W-What is your mad boyfriend on about?!" He asks Mito. "Lord knows I hardly understand that man sometimes!"

"My boyfriend, your best friend." Amusement flashes across Mito's eyes. "Hashirama probably found the condo - "

"Thank you, Mito. I have it covered." Sakura hooks an arm over Madara's. "We have everything covered. Please inform Hashirama that we'll see all of you in two weeks." She starts pulling her boyfriend to the driver's side of her Jeep. "Sweetie, you can drive. If you hurry now, we can leave before Hashirama makes it downstairs."

That seems to brighten Madara's mood. "Let's go - " There's a crash from inside the house. "You're dealing with that," he tells Izuna as he yanks the driver's door open and slips into the vehicle with ease. There's another crash that has Izuna flinching. Sakura is quick to get to the other side of her Jeep, slam the backseat door close and hop into the front passenger seat.

"Um - "

"Madara, wait!" The front door is thrown open.

"See you in two weeks," Madara is quick to say. The moment Sakura has her seatbelt on, he puts the Jeep in reverse and pulls out of the driveway. "Hashirama, stop breaking shit in my house!" Madara yells out of the rolled down window. "I'll see you in two weeks!"

The large tears rolling down Hashirama's face has Sakura burst out laughing. "Bye, Mito! Bye, Izzy!" She sees Mito wrap an arm around Hashirama's waist, comforting him but her smirk is anything but.

"Bye! Use protection!" she calls out.

"I hate our friends," Madara tells her.

"Just be lucky Sasuke and Naruto are stuck with summer classes."

* * *

There were requests here and on Tumblr for MadaSaku. I find the pairing pretty unique. And yes, smut prompts are welcomed. If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura


	3. DeiSaku

**Pairing:** DeiSaku

 **Prompt:** "I just arrested you and you're flirting with me while handcuffed! Wtf! But also you're kinda cute..."

 **Rating:** K+

* * *

"I would appreciate it if you would stop kicking my seat like a five-year-old, Deidara-san. We only have half an hour until we reach the station. I'm sure you can hold out until then." Sakura looks at the man through her mirror, eyeing his glinting eyes and almost manic grin. "One would think you'd be a lot more careful with your actions." She sighs.

She hears a grunt. "I didn't expect to get caught, yeah!" There's excitement in his voice. "But I'll count myself lucky, yeah. Especially since it's you who caught me and not the police chief. That old man isn't nearly as pretty as you are. Lucky, lucky, lucky~"

Sakura rolls her eyes. "Sure. You're so lucky. Lucky that I didn't take your head when you fell on me and refused to get off at first."

"You have a hard head, yeah. I've never been headbutted by a pretty woman before. Sasori isn't gonna' believe me when he finds out that I lost to a pretty woman because she headbutted me so hard I lost my vision for a full minute. He'll probably call me stupid or something, yeah."

"You're...something," Sakura concludes. After that, it falls silent in the car with the occasional hum from the back seat. Sakura splits her time looking at the road and glancing in the mirror. She can't help but find Deidara's unique appearance to be inviting.

He has long hair like her best friend, only a few shades darker and styled differently. His mechanical eye patch is missing, probably broken somewhere, and reveals two silver-blue eyes. He likes to wear a lot of fishnet and paint his nails. If he weren't part of the organization her boss is trying to bring down, she might be inclined to call him cute.

"I know I'm good looking, miss, but I would advise you to keep your eyes on the road. I would like for us to live long enough so I can get your number when I leave."

Sakura snorts. "Leave? You won't be leaving anytime soon. You're going to be locked up for a long time." She pauses, licking her lips. "And I wouldn't give you my number even if you weren't a criminal! You're just some womanizer with wild tendencies."

"Hey!" Deidara snaps. "I'm not Hidan! I don't do casual hookups! I want the real deal, yeah."

"Sure you do," she mumbles. Sakura looks up again but, instead of sparing Deidara a glance, she sees a black vehicle speeding up behind her. The moment it's at her side, she curses. The familiar red clouds have her gritting her teeth so hard they hurt. "I can't believe this!"

She hears a chuckle. It's close enough to her ear that she hears Deidara breathe in before blowing at her ear. "I told you, miss. I'll be leaving soon." Just as he says that, the black van rams into her car. Sakura tightens her grip on the steering wheel, pressing down on the gas pedal as she does. "You can try, miss, but it looks like Hidan is driving and he's a little crazy, yeah."

Sakura curses out loud when her car is rammed again. The black van speeds up in front of her, the screech of the tires as it stops sideways in the middle of the two roads hurts her ears. She considers ramming it in return at the corner but then the side door opens and a machine gun appears.

One-by-one, members of the Akatsuki hop out of the van and walk towards her car. "Fucking hell," she states. Knowing where this could lead, Sakura shoves her hand in her pocket, pulls out the key to the handcuffs, and turns to shove it through one of the small holes in the barred gate separating the front and back seats.

"Just go," she hisses at him. If this were any other time, she might laugh at his shocked expression. "I can't take all of them and I don't have a death wish. We both know they won't hurt me if they get you back." There's a tap on her window but Sakura ignores it.

"I actually feel sorry for you, yeah." Deidara rubs his wrists when they're free. "You, specifically, have been chasing me for years." Then he grins, eyes widening with excitement. "Can I get your number?" Without looking away, Sakura reaches forward and flips a switch.

"Four minutes," is all she says when her walkie-talkie blares.

Sakura watches as he grips the gate separating them, leaning close. "If you go after another member, I'll be jealous."

"If you're caught by a different officer, likewise."

He's gone moments later, sending her fleeting looks at he climbs into the van with the other Akatsuki members, waving 'bye' as he does. Sakura drops her head on her steering wheel, knowing full-well that she'll get in trouble. Even so, she is Kakashi's favorite pupil so maybe she'll be let off easy? Surely, if he thought logically, he would know it would be impossible for her to take on the whole of the Akatsuki by herself?

Surely.

* * *

Dudes, I actually had a lot of fun writing this one. It's 20 past midnight. If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura


	4. HidanSaku

**Pairing:** HidanSaku

 **Prompt:** "Mr. Almost" - Meghan Trainer

 **Rating:** T

* * *

Others might call it a mistake. If that were the case, then she's made mistake after mistake. Knowingly, of course. He's tall and handsome but completely out of this world. He yells too much and curses like his life depends on it. He carries around his scythe like a beacon; as if to scream "Come at me!" Sakura found him to be exciting. At first.

No one knows about him either. Not Ino. And definitely not Naruto. They just know there's someone. A sort of someone that Sakura wants to keep (sometimes); someone Sakura wants to make work (sometimes). And it kills her inside, this thing they hide, because she knows that once word gets out that there is something between her and a guy like him...it'll be over.

She would be labeled a traitor and he would be hunted down twice as hard for "corrupting" her.

 _But things need to end_ , she tells herself as he bites down on her neck. The pain sends shocks down south. He once told her, a few years ago, that the sounds she makes when they're together are like music to his ears. That her gasps sound sweeter than the screams of those he's sacrificed for his "questionable" god.

Sakura briefly entertained the idea, about a year ago, of attempting to convince him to leave his current life behind for something she can offer him permanently if time allowed it. He would stop killing people needlessly and she would run away with him if that's what it takes.

"You're thinking too much," he all but growls in her ear. "It's starting to piss me off."

His attitude can kill the mood sometimes. He can be aggressive in what he wants, but he never pushes her. He never advances beyond what she wants. He claims it's against his religion. Forcing her, that is. _And that_ , she thinks, _is_ s _omewhat oddly charming about him_. He stops when she wants to stop. He goes when she wants him too.

"Shut the hell up, Hidan." The wide-teeth grin she receives doesn't distort his handsome face at all. Sakura almost hates that about him. "Put your mouth to better use." And he does. He always does.

Not all of it is pleasurable. He has a pain kink, something she learned earlier in their - would "relationship" be an appropriate word? - meet-ups. And she learned pretty quickly, too, that she also has some sort of pain kink. It's almost ridiculous. Explaining, that is. Explaining the bruises all over her body has become a pain every time she re-enters Konoha.

His head drops down. Teeth scrap at her exposed chest, dropping lower and lower, tongue dipping into her navel, and going further. She knows what he's about to do. It's something he likes to do whenever they're together. A part of "worshipping her" as he likes to call it.

Times like these, Sakura thinks back to how all this started. A mission in Earth Country. God, she _hates_ Earth Country. There are hardly any trees or rivers. Cover is easily blown most times. She was tired after a long day of travel. She wanted a place to stay the night that didn't involve rocky grounds or gusting winds.

He happened to be staying there as well. Causing a commotion as he is known for. There was no black cloak with red clouds in view. He was drinking, but clearly not for long. His words were coherent when he started flirting with her, if she can even call it that, and he was charming in a realistic, blunt sort of way.

The total opposite of someone her mother would approve of. He had challenged her to an arm wrestling contest and she put him through a wall and made him pay for the next round of drinks. He claimed, months ago, that her doing that to him caused him to "fall in love" with her. It's almost laughable.

 _His mouth is almost there_.

Something unique and pleasurable started between them that night. Something Sakura only regrets in the aftermath of their coupling. She thinks about her choices since then. She can't really call them mistakes when she willingly meets up with him every few months in some back alley bar during the late evening in some tiny village.

Her eyes close in unadulterated pleasure.

 _This will have to stop_. Lord knows they physically look good together, but there's a certain lack of chemistry beyond physical means anyway. And he knows she'll choose her village over him. Just like he would choose his organization over her. Because, at the end of the day, they're respective pawns to their leaders.

But at night, alone together like this, Sakura likes to think about how Hidan is her Mr. Almost.

* * *

As far as crack ships go, I find this one very appealing. If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura


	5. ItaSaku

**Pairing:** ItaSaku

 **Prompt:** "You can't die. Don't leave me all alone. Please don't die."

 **Rating:** T

* * *

The day Haruno Sakura agreed to take his hand and walk away from all that she knows is the day Itachi realized how truly lost Konoha - in its entirety - is. To have such a highly skilled woman walk away without any regrets speaks loudly of the village's continuous downward spiral to becoming "just another tyrant village." The system put in place to test and promote individuals has fallen so far that he almost pities those who did not choose to follow in their footsteps when given the chance.

A village he had once cherished at one point in his life; the village he sacrificed everything he ever loved for is an utter disgrace now. Plenty of the blame rests on the shoulders of Konoha's council, but Konoha's true fall comes in the form of Shimura Danzo. As far as Itachi is aware, those loyal to the former Hokage - Senju Tsunade - have either fled or died in order to remain "honorable."

 _"What about your organization?" She asks after he makes his offer. "Do you believe they would accept me to easily? I killed one of your members." And she didn't know at the time that doing so would allow her to take the free space._

Itachi has no problem admitting to himself that she looks devastatingly beautiful and dangerous in the black cloak; the red clouds make the unique green color of her eyes stand out in such a way that he, on more than one occasion, forces himself to not look her directly in the eyes. He thinks, sometimes, that she looks at him with those imploring eyes on purpose because she _knows_ he has a hard time focusing.

"You can't die."

She becomes a vital member of the Akatsuki shortly after he brings her back to one of their many hideouts near the eastern snowy mountains of Yukigakure due to her willingness to heal Kisame without so much as asking a single question. Her extensive knowledge of poisons and antidotes makes her intriguing enough to approach. Her monster strength is another topic altogether.

 _"The nine-tailed fox is lost along with its container," she tells their leader through gritted teeth and clenched fists. "If you don't plan on taking away my claim for Shimura's head, I'll work for you for as long as you wish."_

Her words sparked an interest among the group, but she becomes particularly close to Konan. As the only too females within the Akatsuki, there's something unique to their tentative bond. But he enjoys her quiet company. She takes his orders during missions like a well-bred dog. Most of the time, of course. She has challenged him plenty in the past. Their silent arguments are resolved in a matter of minutes.

"Don't leave me all alone."

It was inevitable, given their close time together, that _something_ would develop between him. It could be that she's the one to directly comfort him when news about Sasuke's death comes about. She openly cries in front of him and later catches him crying during one late evening when she went to his room after having a nightmare. He allowed her to stay the night and she woke up to his tears on her face.

That was the first night he touched someone intimately and, judging by her response, it was the same for her. It was as healing as it was kind. They were _kind_ to each other that night. It becomes one of many over the course of several months. They seek each other out without hesitating. She's supposed to be Deidara's partner, but a silent understanding forms between Kisame and Deidara. They keep a respectful distance.

 _Maybe that's the problem?_

Shimura's ROOT Division of Konoha's ANBU has always been tricky. For all her skill and accomplishments, Itachi knows Sakura isn't on their level yet. He would never call her weak. He's seen her devastate mountains with a single punch, but ROOT members are trained from birth to fight without being compromised by emotion. They are Konoha's true lapdogs and their whole existence sickens him.

"Please don't die."

Itachi has only ever begged once in his life and the end result leaves him brotherless. But now, as Sakura lies on the ground on top of a growing pool of blood, Itachi finds himself begging. He can barely hear the explosions from Deidara's clay bombs or the maniacal laughter from Hidan over his rapid heartbeat.

"We're going to save her," he hears from behind. "She received her claim and she hasn't outlived her usefulness. With Shimura Danzo dead and his ROOT defeated, we have laid claim to what was formerly known as Konoha. Bring her to the hospital, Itachi. No one will deny her medical attention."

"Yes, Leader-sama."

Sakura obtained her revenge, achieving his own in the process.

* * *

This relates to the general AU amongst the Nart Fandom of what may or may not happen if Lady Tsunade died at some point and Danzo received the title of Hokage. Obviously, there are many ways to go about that AU and this is one way I've taken. If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura


	6. NaruSaku

**Pairing:** NaruSaku

 **Prompt:** Sakura is made Hokage after the war. Naruto is her biggest cheerleader.

 **Rating:** K+

* * *

She sits there feeling numb. It's not the sort of numbness that comes from working long shifts in the field - the deep bone-aching tired that becomes numb - but, rather, the numbness that comes from being shocked by serious, life-changing news. And she knows, logically speaking, that she should feel honored by the announcement.

Kakashi has ruffled her hair twice now. Yamato has vocally congratulated her. Sai has already called her "Ugly-sama" and Sasuke looks at her with a quirked eyebrow of interest. Naruto, on the other hand, has remained just as silent as her. The numbness slowly turns to dread when he doesn't so much as lift his head to look at her.

"It's a sound choice," Lady Tsunade informs her. "You are my disciple. As you do not come from a clan, conflicting interests are minimized. As a master tactician and one of Konoha's strongest and brightest, you are the best person to lead us in this post-war mess."

 _I'm not even 17 yet_.

Sakura looks down at her cracked and bleeding hands, jaw clenched tightly to keep herself from snapping at her teacher. "She's right, Sakura-chan." Her head snaps up to look at Naruto. "You have more subtly and tact in one pinky than I do in my entire body and I know how strong and dedicated you are to protecting and improving our village."

Finally, Sakura licks her lips and speaks. "Becoming Hokage is your dream, Naruto. I made a promise to myself a while back, as far back as the chunin exams, to help you achieve it. I don't want to take this away from you. After everything, this is something you deserve."

"You aren't taking it away from me," Naruto tells her in that gentle - _tender_ \- sort of tone he rarely uses unless it's around her or Sasuke. "I don't have to be Hokage now or in five years. As long as I become Hokage before I'm really old," he pauses, "like 50. Besides," he grins at her, all bright eyes and charming smile, "I think you'll look great in the Hokage robes."

That had been three weeks ago.

Today, Sakura sits in her office within the Hokage Tower. Behind her, hanging near the window on two tiny silver hooks, are the Hokage robe and hat. Sakura decided early on to take a page out of her teacher's book and opted out to not wear the traditional robes when out and about and certainly not in her office. Her outfit only changed briefly to that of a more mature dark red qipao dress with a black sash that matches her shorts.

No one has questioned it yet. Not even the newly created Council of Elders.

Even so, she still has her doubts about the whole ordeal. Lady Tsunade has done her best with aiding in the transition from subordinate to village leader, but the older woman is not as fast as she once was. Sakura has the paperwork down. She's fast to look at each sheet, correcting what she believes needs to be corrected, and signing off on all that meet her approval.

A knock on the door interrupts her downward spiral of colliding thoughts. "Hokage-sama, Uzumaki Naruto is here to see you and he claims it's urgent." Sakura can't help but roll her eyes. The last time Naruto claimed something was urgent, it related to eating ramen together late one night. 15 minutes before the stand closed for the night no less.

She refrained from snapping at him because he offered to buy and she found the gesture endearing. Like always, she tries to indulge his silly requests to go eat ramen with her (often wondering why he doesn't seek out their teammates - "We'll always be teammates, Sakura-chan!" - or other friends). "Send him in."

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto throws open the door, slamming it shut soon after cutting off the yell of "Address her properly, Uzumaki!" He rushes forward and places his hands down on her desk, somehow mindful of the neat paper stacks she made covering nearly the entire desk. "Sakura-chan, let's go get ramen or dango or shrimp tempura or ice cream or - "

"Naruto!" She yells. "For goodness sake, I can't just always leave the office whenever I want just to go on these silly little dates with you! I have to make sure all this paperwork is finished and filed by tomorrow morning." Sakura sighs and rubs at her temples. Anger dissolving quickly. "I'm sorry, but I can't right now."

He stares at her for a moment; completely silent. There's an unreadable look on his face before his lips twist into a small smile. "Okay then." Naruto stands up straight, crossing his arms over his chest as he does. "Then I'll go pick up dinner and we can have a dinner date inside tonight. I'll help you sort through your papers, too!"

 _Dinner date? Wait a minute._ "Naruto, you - "

"Shrimp flavored, right?" He asks quickly. "Shrimp flavored it is. See you in a bit!"

The door to her office is opened and closed in a matter of minutes, but Sakura, oddly enough, doesn't find herself agitated or even remotely annoyed. Instead, she shakes her head and picks her pencil back up. "Dinner date, huh?" And she feels herself smile.

* * *

There were actually a lot of requests for Hokage!Sakura. I have seen (and provided) several headcanons relating to Sakura. I think she would make a great Hokage if ever given the chance.

~i-just-really-love-sakura


	7. ShikaSaku

**Pairing:** ShikaSaku

 **Prompt:** Rainfall + Eyes

 **Rating:** K+

* * *

He's walking silently in the rain, umbrella held leisurely in his hand, when he comes across her sitting there on the bench, head tilted up with the most relaxed expression he's ever seen on her face, clothes drenched and clinging to her unmoving form. That relaxed, content expression almost convinces him to walk by and allow her this moment of serenity. Her white lab coat is a clear indicator of where she had come from.

"Studying me until you find the answers you seek will only give you a headache." Shikamaru blinks; _startled_. He's rarely - if ever - startled. "Not even I am that interesting."

 _You're wrong_. It's on the tip of his tongue but he refrains from saying it. Instead, he resolves to speak in his usual nuance voice, complete with slouching shoulders. "As a top priority medic, head of Konoha's hospital, and former student of Lady Tsunade, I would expect you to be indoors where it's dry and not outside - "

"Where it's wet?" Sakura laughs. It's a subdued laugh and it sounds completely wrong coming from her. Sakura is a happy, proud - but not obnoxious - person who laughs bright and carefree. At least, that has been the case in the past. To hear it sound so down contrasts directly with the picture of contentedness she displayed not even minutes ago.

Finally, as if waking up from a dreamless sleep, she opens her eyes and gazes at him from across the walkway. Stunning green eyes - always unique in their shade - stare into his own eyes; almost as if peering into his soul. Shikamaru doesn't often find himself intimidated, but on more than one occasion he feels like prey under those eyes.

He knows Sakura wouldn't attack him unless provoked. However, there's always been this sort of tinge in her eyes and it's only grown as she advances in rank and skill. As the disciple of the former Hokage and the former student of the current Hokage, Sakura is privy to classified information regarding certain jutsu'. He knows this given his position within the Hokage Tower.

She, by now, has been placed in the red section of the bingo book. How could she not be? Having formed allyship after allyship with the highest - and deadliest - people, it's not something that would go unnoticed. Her eyes are often noted when her name is mentioned. He's not the only one that finds them unnerving at times.

"Damn, Shikamaru. Are you sick?" He blinks. She's right in front of him, head tilted in that common mean of concern. He never even realized he's only a couple of inches taller than her. She's just outside his umbrella, blinking at him with a practiced calm. It must have taken a lot of practice. "Shikamaru, are you sick?"

"Troublesome," he mumbles while stepping forward. The result has them nearly chest-to-chest under his umbrella. "You're the one who's going to be sick." He reaches up and yanks of a thick clump of wet hair sticking to her pale cheeks. "How long have you been out here?"

She shrugs. "An hour? Maybe?" Sakura turns towards the walkway. "Be a gentleman and walk me home?"

Shikamaru rolls his eyes. "Of course, Sakura-sama. Allow me to do that for you." Her head falls back as she laughs. It sounds better than before. _It sounds right_. He even offers his arm to her, not caring one bit that she'll leave his sleeve soaked through with her own sleeved arm.

"Thank you," she laughs again and they walk.

It's not long before curiosity gnaws at his mind. "Why are you outside in weather like this?"

"Why are you?" Sakura's quick to counter.

"I went to visit...Asuma's grave," he replies quietly.

Sakura doesn't respond right away and when she does, she presses closer. "That would explain the rain."

He frowns. "What do you mean?"

"My mom used to tell me that it rains to help those in mourning. She said it's impossible for a person to cry enough to convey their pain so the rain helps." A crack is heard over their heads. "Look's like we're going to be hit with a big storm tonight."

Shikamaru looks towards her a bit, taking in the peaceful aura surrounding her. He wonders - "I like a good storm."

"Why?"

She's pressed firmly against his side, shivering just a bit. His clothes will be half-soaked but he finds that he doesn't care too much about that. "Storms wash away things rather easily, in my opinion. After everything is washed away, you can start anew. Sometimes, that just needs to happen."

"But you don't forget the important things before the storm."

She's no fool. She catches on quickly. He nods, simply choosing not to speak. He feels her shift next to him before a chilly hand, tentative in its venture, wraps around his wrist and stays there as quite support.

* * *

Confession: A very small part of this was actually the being of a ShikaSaku one-shot from a month ago, but I choose to convert it into a dabble and extend it to the length presented. Idk if I'll actually carry through with the one-shot. If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura


	8. GaaSaku

**Pairing:** GaaSaku

 **Prompt:** Arranged Marriage

 **Rating:** T

* * *

He finds her on the balcony late one evening, three months into her permanent move to Sunagakure. She's sitting in one of the plushy black chairs Temari insisted he needed to get to make his home actually seem 'homey.' On her ring finger, glinting in the moonlight, is her reason for being here in the first place.

Arranged marriages are very common among clans or those in high positions of power. They're in place to ensure the clan or village, in his case, thrives to the best of their ability. This included inner clan marriages, but Gaara refuses to go there. Under the steady pressure of Suna's council and the constant jabbing from his siblings, he proposes a diplomatic marriage to the current Hokage of Konoha.

When she arrived in his office five days later, he was at a loss for words. He certainly wasn't expecting her. Gaara knows he never listed any "real" requirements for a woman, only that he preferred her to have some experience in politics so that she does not come into the situation blinded by all that comes with being the Kazekage's wife.

Realistically, he knows she fits every bit the criteria the council would want. With the added bonus of being Konoha's former Hokage's disciple, the current Hokage's former student, and defeater of Akasuna no Sasori, she truly does fit in the political arena. And he learns, quickly, that she's good at butting heads with council members until she gets her way. In a way, he's a little jealous. She gets them to agree in half the time it takes him when serious topics are brought up.

"You can join me." He blinks, coming back from his train of thought. "I don't mind." Haruno Sakura - _no_. Gaara shakes his head as he moves to take the seat next to her. Sabaku no Sakura is an intriguing woman who makes herself seem more like a typical house guest rather than asserting her self as his wife and equal owner of the house. She has a lot of power within the village and he's sure she's not even aware of half of it.

"I know you're upset by this arrangement, but I don't know what else to do to make you more comfortable." He really doesn't. Giving her time and space was obvious, but he figured she'd be ready to touch him in public without being uncomfortable. A simple hold of hands would be fine.

Sakura shifts in her seat, bringing her legs up to curl up in it. She's leaning towards him with an aura of ease. "I'm not upset." She sends him a small smile. "You've been nothing but kind and patient with me, Gaara. It's not you." She pauses, licking her lips. "I know that sounds cliche, but it's the truth. Suna's climate is something I'm steadily getting used to. My active role in your council is becoming second nature. I like supervising your hospital."

He can hear the unspoken _but_. "Then, may I ask, what is the problem?"

"We," she motions between them, "haven't had time to get to know each other beyond surface information. I don't even know what your favorite color is and I'm sure you don't know what mine it."

"Your favorite is green."

She blinks twice; surprised. "How do you know that?"

"Your fingernails are always painted some shade of green, your favorite shirt is green, and," he leans closer to her, raising his hand slowly for her to see and tugs on her sleeve, "your sweater is green." He pulls away to let allow her to let that all sink in. "My favorite color is green as well."

"You're observant," she comments.

Gaara actually rolls his eyes. "We sleep in the same bedroom. I see your belongs whenever I'm in there." _And all over the house_.

"They're not in the way, are they? I can - "

"No," he's quick to respond. "They're fine where they are. It makes the room more..."

"'Homey'?"

He was going for 'comfortable' but 'homey' works just as fine. His room used to be so bare before she moved in. Within a day, his room became their room and their room now has more life to it. Where he once has beige bedsheets and matching curtains to blend in with white walls, they have been replaced by deep red bedsheets and curtains. Her choice of color is surprising but not unwelcomed. The wall has pictures on them now. Photos of people important to each of them respectfully.

Her things seem in place throughout the room; starting with her jacket laid innocently on his desk chair next to their bed and ending with finding the occasional pink strand of hair on the edge of the bathroom sink. He prefers it that way. In all honesty, he's starting to understand what Kankuro told him a couple of years ago.

 _"Once you find yourself comfortable enough to share a space with them, everything will fall into place."_

"Let's eat dinner tomorrow," Gaara tells her. "I will be out of my office by 6:30. I promise."

Sakura cocks an eyebrow at him. "Do you think you should be making promises like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I worked alongside Lady Tsunade, Gaara. There's no such thing as a 'set time' in the office for a Kage."

Tentatively, Gaara reaches over and takes her hand. "I'll be home by 6:30." And he can be given his ability to travel. "I promise." Because he really wants this to work.

He literally feels his heart skip a beat when she squeezes back. "Okay. I'd like that, Gaara."

* * *

This one was a little more difficult to write, but I'm satisfied with it overall. If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura


	9. NejiSaku

**Pairing:** NejiSaku

 **Prompt:** Sakura somehow manages to spare Neji's life.

 **Rating:** PG-13

* * *

Naruto's high pitched, frantic scream for a medic carries all the way to where Sakura is waiting with a group of her own medics. Her head snaps up when the screaming grows louder and much more urgent. The absolute pain in Naruto's voice resolves Sakura's decision to leave. With quick orders to the two medics with her, Sakura bounds for her teammate as fast as she can.

The scene she comes upon is heartbreaking. Hinata is on the ground next to her unmoving cousin, sobbing openly among the tattered field of dead or dying shinobi. Naruto is clutching onto Neji, shaking with barely suppressed rage or fear. She can't tell which. There are thin tears rolling down his face.

"Sakura-chan," he manages to choke out. "Sakura-chan, please. Can you - Can you save him?" For a brief horrifying moment, Sakura looks at the body and thinks: _I can't_. But Hinata's desperate sob shakes her out of that quickly. There's only one way she knows of that could save him and disregards the consequences that come with her choice.

"Lay him down, Naruto. I'm going to try."

 _Removing the spikes will be difficult_.

That had been months ago. The war ended and took the lives of many comrades, friends, and family, and left the Allied Forces with much to consider and they begin the long process of rebuilding. The bonds forged among the Kage and among the different shinobi reflects in the consist aid sent to one another when asked. Even if there's not much to pass around.

She was successful in saving Neji's life but he was out of commission the moment she had him stabilized. He woke up in the hospital one month after the war ended to be greeted by a sobbing team, cousin, and loud-mouthed idiot who tells him to never be a "self-sacrificing idiot" again.

On the other hand, she disappeared into the hospital the moment Konoha's forces returned from the war, hardly seen by any of her friends. Not that they can blame her considering her role among Konoha's medics and recent promotion to the rank of jounin. There wasn't even a celebration, but she learned from a passing medic that one may be in the future given Naruto's determination.

So, when a one, Hyuga Neji, storms into her office late in the evening, she's not entirely sure how to react beyond blinking up at him with tired eyes, a pencil held loosely in her hand. "Good evening, Neji." He looks ready to throw something at the wall and Sakura's not in the mood to call security.

"You stupid," Sakura frowns, " _selfless_ woman!" Neji is standing in front of her desk, bent over enough to place his hands flat on top of it, glaring at her as if she committed some great offense. "How could you do that to yourself? My life isn't worth that much."

Huh?

Oh.

 _Oh_.

"You spoke to Lady Tsunade?"

"Considering no one else would go into detail about how you managed to save my," she watches as he sighs in frustration before continuing, "life, I went to the one person who might share on the account that I was one of the people involved. Sakura, you shouldn't have done it."

"No one - assuming you spoke to Hinata or Naruto - knows the exact details surrounding my actions, Neji. Besides," Sakura shrugs, "what's a few years?"

He looks ready to leap over her desk. " _15 years_." It comes out in desperate, soft sound. "15 years of your natural life. You lost that because of me. _Me_."

"Saving goes beyond that, Neji. I am a medic shinobi first and foremost. My duty is to ensure as many people survive to the best of my ability. 15 years is a _small_ ," she hardens her tone at the word, "sacrifice to make. I was not going to leave Konoha without one of their best jounin, Hinata without her favorite cousin, and Naruto without a close friend."

Neji blinks, tension slowly exiting his body. "I don't know how to accept this."

"You have no choice." It seems cruel in a way, to be so blunt, but the reality is what it is. "I, for one, have no regrets."

His pale eyes scan her face; searching. And then he all but flops onto the seat directly behind him. "When's the last time you ate, Haruno?"

Sakura can't help but roll her eyes. "Addressing me by my surname doesn't have that effect on me anymore, Hyuga."

"Answer the question."

"God, you sound like Lady Tsunade, Shizune-nee, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei - "

"Stalling."

She glares. "This morning..." _I think_.

"Get your coat. I'm taking you out to dinner."

"I look like shit."

"I feel like shit," he counters easily. "And don't try to back out of this." Sakura cocks an eyebrow. "You have the entire weekend off and that started at 5 PM. I know. I asked."

Sakura sends him an unimpressed look. "Someone has to finish this." She gestures to the papers on her desk.

"Someone who isn't _you_."

"If I agree to this, you're also going to treat me to dango."

Neji grins. It's small but wholly genuine. "Alright."

* * *

Okay, I really liked writing this one! I'm a sucker for "Neji lives!" AUs regardless of the pairing. If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura


	10. ZabuSaku

Make sure to read **Chapter Nine**.

This is posted two hours after that.

* * *

 **Pairing:** ZabuSaku

 **Prompt:** Bodyguard AU

 **Rating:** M

* * *

She shivers when his hand presses against her pelvis. A few more inches down and it will be where she wants it to be. He's teasing her like he always does. Going far enough to set her body on fire and then pulling away to leave behind the ache of _wanting_. A low chuckle answers her whine. "Patience, princess."

"I'm not a fucking princess," she hisses in response. "I just can't stand this." And she's not just talking about their current secret intimacy, the sensual touching that never goes anywhere, but rather the difference in their positions among society. She? A high profile businesswoman. Him? A bodyguard for hire with, apparently, a lot of baggage. "You never touch me properly."

He presses her against the wall. She lets him, of course. This isn't new to them anymore. She made the first move. He made the second. It's as if they're playing a long game of chest; deciding which move to make and patiently waiting for the other to make the next move.

"I'm touching you now." He removes his hand from her pelvis and slides both hands upwards over her hips to her waist and settles them there. Their position can almost be considered romantic with the way his thumbs rub little circles at her sides and the way her arms are looped around his neck. "Is this better?"

Sakura honestly considers crying. The asshole does this all the time. When things start heating up - when he slides her rough fingertips over her stomach and down to her pelvis or caressing the underside of her breasts - he pulls away and starts being gentle.

"You're frustrated," he whispers in her ear before biting down on the lobe briefly. "The princess is frustrated." Sakura opens her mouth to retort but only a squeak of surprise passes her lips. _He pinched her left nipple_. The sting sends a jolt of pleasure-pain down south. "Let me try ease away some of that - "

"For fuck's sake, Zabuza, just take me against the wall." This is the first time she's said it out loud; this same deep desire shared by both of them. "I know you want too. You've wanted to for months. You said as much after I gave you half your pay." He never hid his interest. In fact, he often made comments that eluded to the two of them "relieving stress."

Zabuza pulls away just a bit. "I'm just your bodyguard, princess. That's all that's attached to the money. I can't be more than that for you. You know this. I also made that clear the first night." He moves in again, face pressed against her neck. Leisure kissing follows. "This is all I can give you."

Those words leave a sick feeling in her stomach. "Okay, just back up." He does so immediately. "We're not going to do this anymore. I'm not the type of person to force myself on someone and you shouldn't feel obligated to give me anything. You're only here for two more weeks. We can manage a completely civil, respectable length until then."

Sakura tries to move past him, but he gets in the way. "Princess - "

" _Don't fucking call me that_." She absolutely hates it.

"Sakura," he amends quickly. Quietly. "You're not supposed to fall in love with me."

Her eyes immediately sting upon hearing those words. She told herself a while back to not think of him like that. She only wanted sex. _At the time, but look at where you're at now. This is your fault. You fell too quickly. Why do you always fall so quickly?_

"Let's not discuss that," she snaps. Because even she can't deny his words. "Let's just drop whatever we have right now."

" _Sakura_."

"Please." Inhale. Exhale. "Don't." Sakura makes a move to get past him and he doesn't stop her this time. All sexual tension has filtered out of the room. She pauses at the door leading out of the room. "For what it's worth," she starts without looking over her shoulder, "I think you're falling for me too."

If she would have looked back, she would have seen the flash of desperation on Zabuza's face. But, alas, she continues on to her bed.

* * *

I consider this "angst with a hopeful ending." Why? Because of the second to last sentence. If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura


	11. SakuHina

**Pairing:** SakuHina

 **Prompt:** Date Night

 **Rating:** PG-13

* * *

Sakura looks in the mirror one final time, smiling at her reflection briefly before pulling her lipgloss out of her coat pocket and applies a thin coat. Just enough to give it a subtle shine. When it's safely stored in her pocket again, Sakura runs a nervous hand through her hair and sighs. If she doesn't leave now, she'll be late in picking up Hinata.

After seven - _seven_ \- weeks of making and canceling plans due to Hyuga clan meetings and whacky hospital shifts, she and Hinata finally have free time to go on a proper date. Their last one ended abruptly because of an emergency at the hospital. Hinata, sweet Hinata, had been very understanding of the situation.

 _"Go," Hinata tells her with a reassuring smile. "We can do this again when everything is settled." They share a brief, two-second kiss before Sakura poofs out of there and makes a beeline for the hospital._

She's not blind. She saw the way Hinata's face fell when their date was interrupted. Goodness, Sakura cannot blame her for feeling down. After months of struggling with her family's traditional ways, after butting heads with the Hyuga elders, she had gotten what she wanted. Rather, it should have been that Sakura sought out permission.

Considering she's a woman with no clan affiliation and Hinata is an heiress, but it all worked out in the end.

 _"I wish I could have gotten involved," Sakura whispers against her hair. They're curled up on the new couch Sakura bought for her apartment. "But I know that's not what you wanted. It would have only caused you problems."_

 _Hinata lifts her head and smiles. It's small but genuine._ Beautiful. _"There were times I wanted you there with me, but I had to do that on my own. Respect is hard to...come by from the elders of my clan, but I succeeded." Sakura kisses her then. Slow at first until Hinata presses her into the couch, kissing her harder._

There's a knock on her door. Frowning, Sakura moves toward the door with caution. Her chakra reaches out toward the other chakra, eyes widening when she recognizes it a moment later. Wrenching the door open, Sakura freezes at the sight. Hinata looks stunning with the sun fading behind her.

"You'll be the death of me." Sakura backtracks when Hinata's eyes widen, a deep blush claiming her cheeks. Foot? Meet mouth. "Sorry. You just - You look amazing." God. Hinata's wearing a snug white sweater with a red heart stitched over where her heart is supposed to be and black form-fitting pants. Her toenails are even painted red.

"Sakura," Hinata whispers softly. "You look - _wow_." In the more recent years, Hinata has lost her shyness and has been much more outspoken with her thoughts and opinions. To see her at a loss for words is a little amusing.

Sakura tilts her head. "Do I look okay?"

"You look lovely." Hinata moves aside so she can step outside, inhaling the crispy area with ease, and turns to lock her door. "I don't think I've seen that dress before. Is it new?"

"I bought it a couple of months ago." They start walking towards the restaurant Hinata picked out for the evening. It's a little higher class than Sakura has been too, but as the heiress of a clan, she understands what this will signify among other high-end officials at the restaurant.

Hinata's hand brushes against hers as they walk the peaceful road, nodding towards familiar faces, and Sakura doesn't hesitate to grab it in the same way Hinata doesn't hesitate to entwine their fingers. Every once and a while, Hinata will brush her thumb over the back of Sakura's hand.

It reminds Sakura of their first date. She wore the wrong jacket and nearly received frostbite on her nose and Hinata was bold in holding Sakura's hand for the first time. Just a bit too tightly. Hinata always has this habit of brushing her thumb over the back of Sakura's hand in a small, intimate gesture that leaves both girls grinning.

Sakura laughs.

"What's so funny?"

"Remember our first date?"

Hinata giggles behind her free hand. "I remember the shock among our friends when I kissed you in front of the dango shop. Naruto and Kiba fainted."

"Ino cheered us on like her life depended on it." Sakura squeezed her hand. "I wore the wrong jacket."

"I almost crushed your hand."

Sakura snorts. "I could have healed it easily."

"I'm glad we're both free tonight," Hinata tells her a few moments later. They've stopped now, only a couple of feet away from the entrance of the restaurant. "Hanabi has been teasing me all week about this." She smiles down at their entwined fingers. "Most of all, I'm glad you're with me."

"Can I kiss you?" Sakura asks. _God, let me kiss you_.

Hinata laughs. "Yes, please."

Settling her hands on Hinata's hips, Sakura draws her in until they're pressed right up against each other. Sakura leans down just a bit and rubs her nose against Hinata's, both laughing at the somewhat silly but endearing gesture. When their lips meet, Hinata sighs against them. While her lips are glossed over, Hinata's are warm and dry.

She feels Hinata pull away a bit and lick her upper lip in a bold move before humming. "Cherry flavored?"

"Guilty," Sakura replies while eyeing the way Hinata licks her lips absentmindedly. "I have nowhere to be tomorrow."

"Is that an offer?" Hinata asks as she pulls away and reclaims Sakura's hand, pulling her along.

"For you? Always."

* * *

I was seriously flustered writing this because it's a sweet romantic dabble and I'm still trying to figure out how to write sweet romance. Also, I think this is my favorite one so far. This also means that I accept femslash and polyship requests. If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura


	12. ShiSaku

**Pairing:** ShiSaku

 **Prompt:** Coming home

 **Rating:** T

* * *

Trudging through the northern gates of Konoha after a brief inspection, Shisui leans his head to the side and waits for the satisfying 'pop' to be heard before all the tension in his upper shoulders bleed out with a far to tired sigh. Two and a half months is a long time to be away from Konoha, a long time to be away from _her_. Granted, the mission was set to be five months long but he got lucky. The client was saved multiple times, he was delivered to his village safely, the pay was up front, and Shisui even had time to step into Suna before heading back.

After stopping by the Hokage's office, he swings by the hospital to see if Sakura's free. Their relationship has been out in the open for a little over a year. After nearly two years of subtle nagging by his best friend, with Itachi making off-handed comments about running into Sakura, and dealing with his baby cousin's glares, the loud teammate, and Hatake Kakashi - "He stopped being your sensei when you were promoted to jounin!" - he finally kissed her out in the open after walking her to work. Uchiha clan be damned, he likes her too much to care about the clan's disapproval that she's not an Uchiha.

That 'like' eventually turned to 'love.'

 _"She surpassed Lady Tsunade," Shisui snaps to the Uchiha head when the man states Sakura has 'no promising attributes.' "Or have you conveniently forgotten that?"_

He distinctly remembers telling Itachi that he can't wait for him to take over as head of the Uchiha clan but that won't happen until Itachi is, at the very least, engaged. He silently hopes that things work out between Itachi and the Hyuga heiress. Not just for his personal gain but also because Itachi deserves someone who could care less about his past and strive for a better, united future.

"She left about an hour ago," the nurse at the front desk tells him before he can even open his mouth. "Shizune-sama sent her home because she's been here for nearly three days straight. We had a group of injured chunin return from Kumo," the nurse adds quickly when Shisui frowns. "A few of them were touch-and-go for a while and she's one of our best. She has the rest of the week off by order of Shizune-sama."

"Thank you." _Does 'home' mean she went to her apartment or mine?_ Because that's a silly question he has asked himself time and time again.

 _"Just ask her to move in with you," Sasuke tells them during a spar. "Everyone knows you're so far gone with her that it clouds your judgment sometimes. You've already gone against the clan's wishes by dating her. What's one more thing? You both like to piss off our elders anyway. Sakura called great grandma a prude to her face last night over dinner. Aniki had to step out of the room so he didn't start laughing."_

The idea has been there for a while but he has yet to find a way to broach the topic. Sakura spends most of her time at his apartment after work or team training anyway. Some of her clothes are in his closet along with her typical medical supplies and backup weapons. While they have succeeded the intimate part of their relationship - of which Sasuke and Naruto have complained about way too many times after catching a hickey on Sakura's neck - moving into together is the next 'big step' in any longterm relationship. He briefly wonders what a married life would be like.

 _Probably not much different than now._

In a split second decision, he heads for his apartment with the hope that she'll be there and was able to wind down after a crazy shift like that. Of course, when he actually arrives he can't sense her inside due to the barrier seals in place to keep people from being nosy about whether he's home or not. Living off the Uchiha compound has its quirks. His inside in a matter of seconds. At first, the place seems as though no one has lived in it for a while. He doesn't see her sandals by the door nor her white lab coat hanging on the hook next to it. But then he hears a shuffle from the hallway and familiar pink hair, up in a super messy bun, appears at the edge of the living room.

"Shishi?" Sakura mumbles, rubbing her eyes as she does. "You're back."

It could be the way she stretches, shirt rising to reveal a toned stomach and dark green panties or because she's wearing _his_ shirt - the same shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back - or it could be that she smiles at him in such a tender way; either way, Shisui is across the floor in a blink of an eye and has her in his arms, face pressed down against her neck.

"Missed you," he whispers. "Missed you a lot." She relaxes in his arms immediately.

"Missed you, too," Sakura replies, tone soft and comforting.

He can ask about 'moving in together' another time. For now, he just wants to hold her.

And maybe sleep the rest of the day away.

* * *

Hello, I meant to upload almost immediately after midnight but I was so tired that it actually slipped my mind. I like how this one turned out. If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura

P.S. I'm in the process of writing a multi-chapter SakuHina fanfic based on the dabble I wrote for the pairing. I'll leave a note when the first chapter is posted.


	13. KushiSaku

**Pairing:** KushiSaku

 **Prompt:** Suna!Sakura meets Kushina + "Wow, you're beautiful."

 **Rating:** K

* * *

In a huff of frustration, Kushina bows a stray red hair out of her face and squints at the sun. It is so damn hot and there's been barely any wind for the last three hours. She decided hours ago that she hates sand and heat and dry air. Why did Minato have to send her on this mission?

 _Aren't we friends, ya' bastard?_

She hears the groan of one of her comrades, feeling sympathy settle in her stomach due to the fact that the man is carrying a large backpack while wearing a thick cloak. The abrupt weather changes have been killer during the entire trip. She really is going to kick Minato's ass when she gets back home.

 _"We need someone to escort the Kazekage's sister to Konoha for the Fire Festival," Minato states, fingers interlocked with his elbows resting on top of his desk. "This is a top priority escort. We want to be on Suna's good side and treating the Kazekage's sister to a warm welcome and positive atmosphere will aid us with that. You're going to lead the group."_

Kushina roughly unclasps her canteen and takes a good, long swing of the water; eyes closing in the brief bliss before putting it back on the clip. When the first sign of Suna peeks from over a sand dune, she honestly has to stop herself from crying out in relief. With renewed energy, her group picks up their pace and they move towards their goal.

 _Shower. Meal. Bed. Shower. Meal. Bed._

Realistically, she knows that they'll have to get through the legal, boring stuff surrounding the importance of keeping the Kazekage's sister safe - _Honestly, what is her name?!_ \- and then have to fill out paperwork regarding the requirements of doing so and consequences if failure to protect happens.

"Welcome to Sunagakure," the gate guard greets in a mundane tone. "After I see your passes, you may proceed to the Kazekage's office." Kushina tries to fork hers over in a less than rude manner, but she's tired and hungry and she wants a shower for goodness' sake!

"When we're done with the Kazekage, we can proceed to our lodgings. They have been provided for the night. We leave precisely at 8 AM tomorrow so do not stay up late." Kushina informs her group. "Let's not make this longer than it needs to be." She says this in a quiet voice. "We need - ouf!"

Kushina finds herself falling backward, but someone's hand - _Can skin feel that soft?_ \- shoots out to grab her. "Miss, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry for..." Kushina trails off, eyes widening. She can feel her face double in heat. Oh God, she's blushing. "Wow, you're beautiful." Foot? Meet mouth. And the woman before her really, _truly_ , is. Kushina has never seen someone with such pale pink hair before and her green eyes, unique in shade, stand out among tan skin. She's dressed in formal robes, light in weight, and only serve to emphasize her curves.

The pink haired woman blinks, two red splotches appearing on her cheeks. "Oh, thank you. I'm terribly sorry that I - "

"My Lady!" A voice causes both Kushina and the woman to jump. "My Lady, your brother requests your presence." A young shinobi stops before them, panting as if he just partook in a marathon.

"Of course," the woman replies. Her gaze returns to Kushina. "Forgive me." In a blink of an eye, the pink haired woman and the messenger shinobi are gone.

 _I will not jeopardize a mission to flirt_ , Kushina thinks. _Minato will have my ass if I do. Focus. Focus!_

"Let's move on."

So, they make it to the office while being tailed by a few Suna shinobi but such is normal considering she and her companions are foreign shinobi. When they're let in the office, Kushina all but freezes. The woman from just a bit ago is standing off to the side, eyes focused on an open scroll.

"Greetings, Konoha." The Kazekage's smooth voice cuts in before Kushina can think beyond - _She's the Kazekage's sister._ "I trust your journey was a smooth one."

 _Professionalism is key_ , Kushina thinks. "Good afternoon, Kazekage-sama. My name is Uzumaki Kushina. These are my comrades; Metsu Kaija, Mobina Karu, and Taicha Saya. Our journey was a pleasant one." She's lying through her teeth. "We were selected to escort your sister to Konoha for the Fire Festival and return her safely to your village upon its conclusion."

The Kazekage nods; satisfied. "Sakura," he turns to look at the only other woman in the room, "these are your escorts. Do you approve?"

 _She better! I did not travel to Suna just for someone to not approve of me!_

The woman - _Sakura_ , Kushina corrects - rolls up the scroll slowly and looks up. Her eyes meet Kushina, head tilted slightly, and then she smiles. It's a secretive smile. Kushina feels her face heat up again. The smile is only sent her way "I'm sure this group is more than sufficient." Sakura walks directly up to Kushina. "A pleasure to meet you."

Kushina offers her hand. "The pleasure is all mine."

* * *

I once saw a fan art on Tumblr of young Sakura and Kushina meeting and they're sitting on a dock and they compliment each other's hair and it's one of my favorite fan arts ever! If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura


	14. IzuSaku

**Pairing:** IzuSaku

 **Prompt:** What if Izuna had with Sakura what Madara had with Hashirama?

 **Rating:** T

* * *

He finds her sitting by herself at the riverside about five miles out from the Uchiha compound. With no one else around, he assumes she is lost or simply resting before carrying on her way. He has never seen a girl with hair like hers before. It's practically a beacon to any and all enemies within the area. Especially if there are any Senju in the area. He'd protect her though. It's what his mom told him he should do for the girls of their clan. This girl shouldn't be treated any different!

"You can sit next to me."

Izuna blinks. "I'm sorry for disturbing you." _Be polite. That's what momma says._ "I was just taking a walk." He moves closer to her but still remains a respectable distance. "Why are you out here by yourself? It's not safe. You could get hurt or worse."

"That would include yourself, Chibi-chan."

He sputters. "Wha-What sort of name is that?! My name is Izuna!" Who is this girl?! What right does she have to call him that?! "Don't call me 'Chibi-chan'! That sounds childish!"

"Aren't we children though?" She asks before turning around to look at him. Whatever reply Izuna has dies on his tongue because he's never seen someone with such intense green eyes before. Like the forest around them. Like the jewels he sees around his mother's neck. _They're so pretty._

"My tou-san says my brothers and I are soldiers first." Her frown throws him for a loop. Aren't girls supposed to find that interesting or even heroic? That's what all his aunts and the elderly say. The girl even looks sad on his behalf. He's going to be a hero! He doesn't need her to be sad.

She gets up. Her clothes, clearly woven from expensive material, fall easily around her. Such clothing is a clear indicator of wealth and status. He almost feels ashamed for not realizing it at first. "Forgive me. I did not intend to be rude." Yes, definitely high class. "My name is Sakura."

"Pretty name."

"Oh," Sakura blushes. "Thank you, Izuna-chan. Now, why do you have such heavy thoughts? Are you - Is your family partaking in the clan wars?"

Izuna looks away. "Heavy thoughts?" _I was trying to find my brother. He keeps running off. My dad wants me to be a spy. I think he's friend's with a Senju and, if that's the case, why?_ "I don't come from a clan." _I know better than to give away information like that._ "What about you?" _How much are you willing to give away, Sakura?_

"Me either."

"Oh." _Liar! Look at your clothes!_ "Why are you out here by yourself?"

Sakura huffs, cheeks puffing cutely. "I got into a small fight with one of my older brothers. He's so cautious and clingy and I understand that, but I don't like being treated like I'm fragile."

 _Well..._ "My older brother is such a pain. He's either super protective or super secretive! He keeps running off and I follow him so he doesn't do something foolish but he alway manages to lose me. Still, he's foolish sometimes. " Like befriending a Senju. "I worry."

"I understand. My oldest brother is the same."

At this point, they're sitting next to each other. "What's your family like, Sakura?"

And so she tells him. And it's the start of something new for both of them. Each other's first friend outside of their respective - but kept secret - families. And they start meeting up over the years. Izuna likes it. He likes seeing Sakura grow up. He likes finding out her interest and he's impressed by her ability to handle a sword.

She's a monster and he means that with all the respect his growing body can produce. She treats him with respect and being with her is freeing. Fun. Exciting. She holds him when he breaks down over his younger brothers deaths and he holds her hair back when she gets sick over the deaths of her own.

When she shows up one day, a few weeks before what is to be her 15 birthday, quiet as a mouse Izuna knows something bad is about to come about. "What's wrong?"

"M-My father," she starts, voice with a watery edge, "is sending me away." Izuna freezes. "Because the surrounding war is picking up and he fears for my safety. My b-brothers agree. They want to send me away! Soon!"

"I..." He knows what he wants to say. "I don't want you to leave." He knows what he feels. "I would be...lost without you."

Sakura nods. "I have a crazy idea, but I know in my heart that no good will come of it."

"Runaway?" Izuna's smile is small and bitter. "We've discussed this many times, Sakura. It would break my brother's heart and yours as well. We can't."

"I don't know if I'll ever see you again." Sakura throws herself at him, clinging to his lean form with all her might. "What if I never see you again?!"

Izuna squeezes her close for a moment before pulling away. He has a couple of inches on her, but it's enough for him to tilt her head upward and bring her close for a kiss. She sighs against his lips and relaxes. Her arms wrap around his neck. They both know what this kiss signifies.

It's a promise.

* * *

Hi. I really like IzuSaku. If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura


	15. KibaSaku

**Pairing:** KibaSaku

 **Prompt:** Sleeping on the couch.

 **Rating:** PG-13

* * *

He follows after her like a lost puppy - _Damn Naruto for his stupid dog jokes!_ \- the moment she gets up in a huff. He can't really blame her for being angry this time. He made several promises in the last few months and he's broken almost all of them. Missions. Family engagements. Too many assumptions. Still, he's trying to make this work to the best of his ability.

They've been on again and off again for a little over three years. With conflicting schedules, their arguments are usually exhausting and spent sleeping in separate rooms in her apartment. There's no way in hell he'll go home after an argument with Sakura. His mother and sister almost always take her side. And tonight is his fault anyway...

"I'm sorry, Sakura!" Even Akamaru is ignoring him. His 'faithful companion' is walking right next to Sakura, head stuck up in the air as a clear indicator of dismissal. Why is everything so frustrating? "Sakura, I didn't mean it that way! Sakura, please stop. Just let me explain."

She spins around on her heel, hands on her hips, and glares up at him. She always looks beautiful when angry - _No! This is not the time to think about that!_ "Did you or did you not just say that I'm not putting enough effort into this relationship in order for it to work?!"

Kiba tries not to winces. He knows that look on her face; equal parts angry and hurt. "I just meant to say that I hardly see you during the week. I try to find ways to work around your schedule and it'd be nice if you could spend your lunch or dinner out of the hospital every one and a while!"

"If I'm needed, I need to be nearby! You know this. Why can't you come to the hospital and eat lunch with me? Why can't you do that with dinner?" Sakura turns back around before he can even reply. "You knew this before you even started a relationship with me. You used to crack jokes about it!"

He follows her to her apartment, closes the door when she throws it open and doesn't bother to shut it, and stands in the living room when she disappears into her bedroom. Moments later, she reappears in the doorway and thrusts a pillow and blanket at him.

"For you," she snaps. "I'm going to bed." Sakura then looks down at Akamaru, smiling with all her teeth showing. "Do you want to sleep with me tonight, Akamaru?" Akamaru's happy yip causes Kiba to frown while taking the offered items.

 _Traitor._

"Sakura, can we just - "

"No." He stops immediately and stares at her. She's unrelenting and the hurt is still visible in her eyes. "Okay." Kiba nods. He'll give her the space she wants. "Okay. I'll, ah, just go to bed then." He turns away while unzipping his jacket. "Good night, Sakura." He hears a heavy sigh.

"Good night, Kiba." Her soft footsteps blend with Akamaru's and Kiba just shakes his head. He can apologize in the morning and they can go from there.

For a couple of hours, he shifts on the couch. Sleep is avoiding him tonight much like his girlfriend. Just as he's about to give up and go sit on the roof until he's damn near exhausted enough to sleep, a rough tongue licks at his hand. "Wha - Akamaru? What are you doing up?" Kiba sits up slowly. "Please tell me you didn't wake up Sakura."

"He couldn't have because I never went to sleep."

Kiba looks over to the entrance leading into the hallway. "Was I moving around too much?" He has gotten so used to sleeping next to her that the absence of her body feels...wrong. Even if they don't see much of each other during the day, he still comes over and she still makes sure there's room for him to slip into her bed.

"I'm not angry anymore." Then she pauses as if to consider her words. "Well, I'm much less angry than I was before." Sakura moves forward and takes a seat next to him. Akamaru moves closer to her, reaching out with his large tongue to lick her cheek. "Our relationship is strained because of schedule conflicts but I really want it to work."

"Me too." It's only silent for a moment. "So what do we do?"

Sakura cracks her neck. A habit she picked up from the man next to her. "Earlier, before I got angry, I wanted to tell you that I have tomorrow and Monday off. I've also accumulated plenty of PTO so I was thinking that we could spend it together? If you want? It won't happen for a couple of weeks but I just wanted to throw that out there."

"Yes," he replies instantly. "Yes. God, Sakura. Let's spend some time together."

She laughs. It's such a beautiful sound. "Alright!" Sakura stands up and starts walking away. Kiba stays seated because he doesn't know if she'll let him follow or - "Hurry up! The bed's probably cold already!" He's on his feet and at her side in a matter of seconds.

"Wait! I left the pillow out there." Knowing Akamaru, his friend is already on the couch on top of the pillow.

"It's fine." Sakura waves his concern away. "You can have the other pillow."

"What about you?"

She turns to him and winks. "You'll make a decent pillow for tonight."

* * *

Plenty of requests for KibaSaku on Tumblr and a couple here so I hope this was to everyone's liking. If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura

*PTO = Paid Time Off


	16. MinaSaku

**Pairing:** MinaSaku

 **Prompt:** Soulmate AU - The one where your thoughts appear somewhere on your soulmate's skin.

 **Rating:** PG-13

* * *

She's sent to Konoha along with Kushina. She's a faithful shadow to "Little Lady Uzumaki" and ensures that none of the kids at the Academy get to close to one of the few survivors of Uzushiogakure - herself included. She, herself, falls to the "Branch" side of the Uzumaki clan. With hair so pale pink and eyes in no way similar to her charge, she sticks out like a sore thumb much more than Kushina.

Aside from sticking to Kushina during their days in the Academy, Sakura also finds herself often curious about her soulmate. Kushina's soulmate can never think clearly of what their likes or dislikes are; often just throwing out random little thoughts that are useless to figure out who they are. And she knows that Kushina is often frustrated with this and has come to the conclusion that the girl's soulmate is doing everything on purpose.

Her soulmate, on the other hand, has clear thoughts. They're precise in their directive and incredibly wise. Sakura assumes that her soulmate is some sort of genius. They don't hide their process with training nor do they gloat about accomplishing a new technique. She finds that this humanizes them and allows her to see the reality of the situation. Of course, she will always remain loyal to Kushina. She was trained to control her thoughts.

So when her soulmate actually reaches out to her one day while Sakura is sitting up in a tree observing Kushina's shuriken training, she doesn't react aside from glancing down and snorting softly. _Do you like plums?_ Honestly, what sort of question is that and she knows her soulmate is seeing that response.

 _I just want to get to know you._ Sakura sighs. Her thoughts surround Kushina when she glances at her charge before falling back to the plums question. She doesn't like plums; preferring something a little sweeter like watermelon or peaches. Especially peaches. _I love peaches!_

Sakura actually laughs a little. Kushina hears it and looks up, head tilted to the side in a questioning manner. She points to her own wrist and cocks an eyebrow. Sakura nods once. Kushina grins widely and goes back to her training, humming claims the clearing soon after.

Looking down, Sakura sees the next thought. _Are you Kushina's only friend?_ Her response follows the thinking of 'duh' because, not to sound as if it's a problem or even sad, Kushina doesn't have many friends. Really, she only has one friend and it's Sakura. She wants to know if that'll be a problem.

 _No! It's perfectly fine. Sometimes, you just need a really good friend and that's enough._ Sakura nods her approval. It's nice that someone can understand that. Multiple friends can be a hassle. Fewer friends can mean less drama and more self-worth improving. _Exactly._

Their conversation continues until Kushina declares she's done for the day and Sakura off-handedly tells her soulmate that she'll be treating her charge to dango soon. She realizes the error of her way when she receives; _I would like to meet you officially_ , and Kushina happens to see it when she climbs to Sakura place up in the tree.

"Oh," the redhead laughs. "Looks like your soulmate is ready to take the next step~" Sakura rolls her eyes. She's not a very interesting girl and she's pretty young. She chuckles bitterly to herself, ignoring the concerned look Kushina shoots her. Her soulmate will find her boring.

 _I doubt it._ The black ink appears on her hand. _I think you'll be wonderful._ Kushina giggles as Sakura's face heats up. She wants to know her soulmates name first. _When are you going to the dango shop?_ They're leaving for it now because Kushina is yanking playfully on her sleeves. "Sakura-chan~" _I'll be there._

"Let's go! Let's go!" Kushina hops out of the tree and puts her hands on her hips. "Sakura-chan, hurry up!"

She hopes her soulmate is ready to fork over some cash because now she's developing a headache. When her skin tingles, she looks down. _I'll buy you all the dango you want._ Sakura smiles a little. She allows Kushina to drag her to the dango shop near the center of Konoha, offering nods and humming sounds to indicate that she's listening to the other girl speak.

"Oh my..." Kushina comes to a stop several feet away from the dango shop. Sakura looks over and blinks. Outside the dango shop, nervously tapping his foot, is a boy she and Kushina share a class with. His spiky blonde hair sticks out among the dark blue walls of the dango shop. "That's, um, that's - Oh, what's his name?!"

"Namikaze Minato," Sakura offers easily. "Learn to pay attention in class, Kushina."

She huffs. "Whatever. Besides, I'm pretty sure he's your soulmate." Kushina starts pulling Sakura closer. "Namikaze-kun!" Sakura glances down at her hand as they stop before the boy. _You have beautiful eyes, Sakura-san._

"Likewise," she responses out loud and takes great pleasure in seeing the boy blush. "Dango?"

Minato lifts his coin pouch and shakes it. "Heck yeah!" Kushina cheers as she moves past both of them and enters the shop. Sakura and Minato share a small, content smile before Minato moves forward and opens the door for her. He's the gentleman type. Sakura watches as he glances down at his wrist before shooting her a smile.

"After you, Sakura-san."

* * *

I consider this mild fluff...or not. I don't know exactly. If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura


	17. TobiSaku

**Pairing:** TobiSaku

 **Prompt:** Sakura is an Uchiha. Tobirama likes ticking off Izuna.

 **Rating:** T

* * *

Everyone was tired of fighting, but only a few are willing to admit it. Tobirama is the first to step forward and state as such. The look of surprise on Uchiha Madara's face - as well as that of a living Uchiha Izuna - hardly compares to the grateful, almost brimming with tears, look his older brother sends his way when the four of them meet for peace talks. Tobirama is the first to admit that he was tired of reliving the same day over and over again. Their lives have been a cycle of death, of loss, and he points out that none of them have really _lived_.

"That's a surprising insight," Madara offers. It's all he offers. Izuna shoots him a skeptical look, one that Tobirama steadfast ignores, before nodding along. As Madara and Hashirama start talking about the village they intend to create - _their dream_ \- Tobirama offers the appropriate hums and head shakes to indicate he's listening.

Izuna is much the same in that regard.

" - and when everything is settled, Izuna and I can finally bring our sister home." Madara leans back with his arms folded across his chest, head dipping just a bit.

"You never told me you had a sister!" This wouldn't be the first time Hashirama has reacted dramatically to new information. "What's her name? How old is she? Why would you keep this from me?" and then he calms down. "She was sent away because of the war between our clans?"

Madara's stiff nod is followed by Izuna's comment: "She is but a year younger than me and she does not bare the traditional appearance of the Uchiha. It's almost shameful that she was not allowed to participate in the war." There's a sort of hotness in his voice. "She's a heavy hitter. I would even say she's on par with me."

"She's above you," Madara states quickly. Everyone ignores Izuna's jaw-dropping reaction, but Tobirama can't deny that the spark of interest with this new turn of the conversation. "Her name is Sakura."

"I would like to meet her!" Hashirama leans forward. "When will you send for her?!"

Tobirama is no strange to the guarded look that appears in the eyes of the brothers across from him. He sighs. "Nii-san, calm down. Consider the way you speak." He then addresses Madara. "Assuming she's not married, discretion is key when bringing her here."

"Half of the Uchiha are gossiping twits," Izuna mumbles.

"That may be the case, but you wouldn't want someone to make this more difficult than it should be?" Tobirama almost smirks at the way Izuna huffs.

The conversation veers from the discussion of the younger sister and returns to the reason for meeting up. Tobirama, although appreciative about continuing the important discussion, is curious about this little sister who Madara claims to be better than Izuna. Izuna, who is his equal on the battlefield, hardly denies the statement. His dramatic response is just a part of her personality.

So when he does meet Uchiha Sakura, it's a fleeting matter and he mistakenly assumes she is a vagabond. She's not wearing traditional, _expensive_ ,clothing suited for her status. No clan symbol in sight. Her hair is short (and pink!), barely an inch above her shoulders, and she appears dirty. Her feet are even bare.

"We have tents set up for those passing through," he tells her. "Over there." Tobirama turns away before she can even reply and heads to his brother's text, hoping to discuss a water supply matter that was brought to his attention not long ago.

His conversation with his brother is short. Hashirama can be ridiculous sometimes but he's very serious about making sure the well-being of his clan members and others is maintained. As they exit the tent together, Tobriama can see several Uchiha gathered to the far side of the - "Senju!"

The cry comes from an enraged Izuna who is storming towards them. "How dare you assume my sister is a vagabond!"

Tobirama blinks. "What nonsense are you speaking about, Uchiha?"

Just as Izuna opens his mouth to retort, a smooth voice - one that actually sends _shivers_ down Tobirama's spine - intervenes. "Do not blame him, nii-sama. I mean, my appearance does invite that reasonable conclusion." The girl from a while ago, now cleaned up, comes to stand next to Izuna. She truly sticks out among the rest of the dark haired, dark eyed Uchiha.

"For once, you cannot blame the Senju." Madara appears out of nowhere. "Sakura has a habit of abandoning her escorts despite knowing how that makes us," he motions to himself and Izuna, "feel."

Sakura crosses her arms over her chest and cocks an eyebrow at Madara. She's an entire foot shorter than him and the picture they make should be funny, but the reality of the matter is that her chakra is intense despite it being clear that she's keeping a tight hold on it. Something that his own brother had to practice doing.

Tobirama recognizes power when he sees it.

"I am fully capable of protecting myself, nii-sama." Without waiting for Madara to reply, Sakura turns around and dips her head respectfully. "Hashirama-sama. My brother speaks highly of you."

A whistling noise of dramatic horror comes from Madara.

She turns to Tobirama. "Tobirama-sama, I assume?" Tobirama nods. "Hm, you're far more handsome than Izuna-nii described in his letter."

Izuna joins in with his brother's tea whistling sound. Both are now covering their faces.

To rub salt in their wounds, Tobirama offers his hand to which Sakura places hers in his. He brings it up to his lips and presses them against her hand, noting the roughness to them. "And you, my lady, are far better looking than your brothers."

* * *

Because who doesn't love a snarky Tobi?! Hope you enjoyed it! If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura


	18. TemaSaku

**Pairing:** TemaSaku

 **Prompt:** "Your brother's hot, but you're hotter."

 **Rating:** T

* * *

The post-war buzz gave everyone a new sense of high.

Not that Sakura can blame anyone. They won barely three hours ago. Just an hour ago, she stopped Naruto and Sasuke from bleeding to death - "You absolute idiots!" - and crying on their shoulders for the grief they caused her. Sasuke apologized for "everything" and Sakura suspects that they'll have a chance to rebuild their friendship soon.

She left Sasuke and Naruto to talk in a tent under the stern supervision of Yamato and moved about the makeshift camp, aiding where she can, before finding peace in a lone tent near the edge. There, Sakura takes a minute to breathe and simply think about everything that's happened for the last four years.

And then, in this private place, she grins a little. She, Haruno Sakura, punched a goddess. Who else can say that? If there is to be a legacy attached to her name, she hopes it's that. Other's might find her disgusting in this case; that she finds something gleeful among the losses that come with war, but Sakura believes she deserves this little high. This is a win for her.

The flap to the tent is pulled back and someone Sakura didn't expect seeing steps in. It's clear the other woman doesn't see her there first, eyes cast on the scroll within her hands. She releases a low hum before shaking her head and rolls up the scroll while looking up. She startles.

"Oh, I didn't realize anyone would be here."

Sakura offers a small smile. "No worries, Temari. Just taking a breather before getting back to work."

"I understand." And then, with sincerity: "We appreciate everything you do. _Everything_."

She feels herself blush. Temari has been very adamant in her thanks when Kankuro was cleared to return to active duty. She even hugged Sakura a few years back when Kankuro was declared stable and the likelihood of a relapse is minimum to none.

"How are your brothers?"

Temari says. "Kankuro is fine. He got to fight a resurrected Sasori and beat him. Something about payback being a bitch or whatever. Gaara has made it clear about his crush on Naruto so I'm going to assume that there's going to be some sort of rivalry between him and your Uchiha." She smirks a little. "Not gonna' lie. Your Uchiha is hot, but he's a major asshole."

"Naruto and I don't love him for his pretty looks." The girls share a laugh. "But, if that's the case, I wish Gaara-sama the best of luck because he's gonna' need it."

"At least Gaara is making an effort to do something about the mounting pressure to provide an heir. Oh," Temari snaps her fingers. "That reminds me. I think Kankuro might try to, ah, court you after all everything is settled. Just be aware of that in case you're not interested. I, um, guess your not interested in the Uchiha anymore given your comments."

"Sasuke and I have to figure out where we stand, but no; I'm not romantically interested in him anymore. Haven't been for a while." Sakura taps her chin playfully. "However..." she grins. "Your brother's hot, but you're hotter." Sakura shrugs innocently.

And Temari's quick to respond. "You're not bad looking yourself, Haruno~"

"Honestly, though," Sakura states, "I've always found you beautiful. Even when we were genin. You exude confidence and strength. It's easy to be envious."

"Pretty sure you can take me in a fight. I mean," Temari moves closer, "you did punch a goddess in the face and literally no one has done that ever. It gives you some neat credit." They're maybe a couple of feet apart now. "And I like the choppiness to your hair." It's a compliment Sakura can appreciate. Yes, her hair has grown out some bit. But it's a good length now. Not too long nor too short.

When Temari leans down, Sakura inhales quietly. "I thought you had a thing for Shikamaru?"

"Do you know what it means to be 'bisexual?'"

Goodness, their faces are inches apart.

"I was going to ask you the same question. I had an equal crush on Sasuke and Ino for years."

"It's good to know that you have visual taste."

At this, Sakura rolls her eyes. "Thanks. I'm glad to know that some people think that. I was actually teased about this for a few years. Ino knew about my crush on her, but she was always nice about. You know what it was like with Sasuke. I'm just glad things are working out for both - "

"I'm going to kiss you now."

"Oh? _Oh_. Okay."

She's only ever been kissed twice and she doesn't even consider the second to be a 'real' kiss. Naruto might, but he was dying at the time. This kiss with Temari is nothing she expected, but better than anything she's ever felt. There's a certain level of dominance Temari asserts when her hands settle on Sakura's hips, rubbing small circles over the clothed skin creating a nice amount of friction.

 _That's tongue_ , Sakura thinks absentmindedly. _She knows what she's doing_.

And then Sakura pulls away; a little breathless. "Unless you wanna' make something of this, we need to stop. I'm not looking for a one-night stand. Especially after the war."

Temari nods slowly before giving Sakura cheeky grin. "Looks like I have another lesson to teach my brothers."

"Oh," Sakura cocks an eyebrow. "And what is that?"

"How to properly court someone."

* * *

Hello. Yes. I really enjoyed writing this. I'm sorry that I didn't update on the 18th. I have a valid excuse, but I won't worry anyone about it. Expect another update in, like, ten hours or something. If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura


	19. KonanSaku

**Pairing:** KonanSaku

 **Prompt:** Sakura grows Konan a flower.

 **Rating:** T

* * *

She shows up in Amegakure with Jiraiya one week before he's due to visit. There are bandages around her hands and neck; evidence to recent torture. The purple color under her eyes, an indicator of lack of sleep, sticks out like a sore thumb on her incredibly pale skin. The pink hair doesn't help. Yahiko calls her "tiny" and Konan calls her "pretty" while he, Nagato, considers her to be another nuisance.

Another mouth to feed.

Jiraiya introduces her as Sakura and states, with a grim face, that he saved her from a group of bandits hellbent on selling her to the highest bidder up in Kumogakure. Even he can admit that she'd sell for a nice amount with her "exotic" features and silent gaze.

 _"Will you look after her until I return?" Jiraiya asks them. His face the most serious any of them have ever seen. "It's not safe for her to be among her...family within Konoha right now."_

 _"Why?" Nagato challenges. "What's so special about her?" He doesn't look at Jiraiya but at Konan who is too busy brushing Sakura's long hair to spare him or Yahiko a glance. "How did she end up so far away from home? What mistakes did she make, sensei?"_

He'll never forget the look on Jiraiya's face.

 _"They sold her to cover a debt."_

And so he agrees to watch this girl along with Konan and Yahiko. Both, of whom, have taken a clear liking to her. Sakura barely speaks and when she does, it's in this soft voice that's barely above a whisper. She sometimes flinches away from himself and Yahiko. He first thinks it has to do with his eyes, but Konan is quick to settle that issue.

"She simply prefers female companionship." He watches as Konan pulls the covers up when Sakura's small form starts shivering. "The men amoung that despicable group were less than kind to her." She leaves it at that. Nagato doesn't consider himself a fool. He knows what those silent implications can - _do_ \- mean.

"You like her," he then accuses.

Konan raises an eyebrow. "What's not to like? She's earning her keep."

Really, he can't argue with that. Sakura works in the marketplace and inside a small tea shop. She shares her earnings among the four of them and it pretty handy in the garden. She's in the process of teaching Konan about vegetables. She doesn't take up any ridiculous space, washes all their clothes without complaint, and makes them dinner.

"You know what I mean."

"Is it so wrong that I do?" _Are you jealous?_ \- is the unspoken question.

He doesn't answer for several days and when he does, he knows he overstepped. "What we had without her was good enough."

"Was it really?" Konan asks quietly. She doesn't give him the chance to answer as she turns her back to him and walks out of their tiny, self-made home to the garden where Sakura is pulling carrots out of the ground with ease. The moment Konan is at her side, an easy smile appears on Sakura's face.

He hears 'tsking' from behind. "Konan has a crush." Nagato loves Konan, but not romantically. He's made that clear years ago. He knows what Yahiko is getting too. "Besides, sensei said she'll just be here until he comes back for her. Can't you just be nice until then?"

"Sensei's concept of time is a mess - "

Laughter interrupts him. He feels Yahiko come to stand next to him and together they quietly watch Sakura splash Konan with some water in a bucket next to her and see Konan throw some weeds in retaliation. The girls look so carefree that Nagato actually feels like he's intruding on something private.

When was the last time Konan laughed like that?

"Oh, she's doing it again."

Nagato's heart stops for a moment. "How can she - " He freezes. "Where could she have learned that?" Sakura moves her hand away from the ground slowly where a small bush is growing from the ground covered in - "How are those roses blue?"

"I don't question nature," Yahiko replies. His tone is one of 'awe.' "But Sakura has been making things grow with her chakra. She told Konan, who told me, that much of Sakura's abilities are used for gardening but she was originally trained in basic Earth-style ninjutsu. Have you not noticed the daisies in the front yard or the vines growing up the back side of the house with those little pink flowers?"

He has but just assumed it's something that comes with the passing of time.

When Sakura plucks a blue rose from the bush, carefully removing the thorns, and slides it behind Konan's ear; Nagato decides then and there that he doesn't mind so much that another person is taking up space in their little home. If anything, he's grateful to see Konan and Yahiko in high spirits.

"I guess she's not all bad," he mumbles when Konan leans over and kisses Sakura's cheek. "She makes Konan smile." He watches Sakura take Konan's hand and entwine their fingers. They both start working one-handed after that, sharing laughs and secret smiles.

* * *

I tried something a little new. And that is telling a little bit of romance through the eyes of someone on the "outside" (so to speak). How well did I do? If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura


	20. KakaSaku

**Pairing:** KakaSaku

 **Prompt:** "Touch my food and I will smite you where you stand."

 **Rating:** T

* * *

Her back is pressed firmly against his chest, hands settled on top of his which are on the curve of her growing stomach. She's wearing one of his well-worn jounin sweaters and a pair of his favorite boxers. He doesn't mind, of course, because as long as she's content with her position; everything is fine.

Every now and then he hears her hum softly while stroking the tips of her fingers over the backs of his hands. He's eagerly waiting for movement beneath her taut skin; the life they've created together through passion and love and trust. He chuckles when she hiccups. Something that happens every so often.

Then there's a kick. "Oh," Sakura gasps as if not expecting it. He loves it; the movement and the sound she makes. Her shoulders shake with a quiet giggle. "Little one, you need to stop surprising me. That's something only your daddy's allowed to do right now." He noses his way through the hair covering her neck, purposely puffing hot air against the skin exposed.

"He's going to take after you," he whispers before pressing a kiss to her shoulder wear one side of his sweater is slipping down. "He's going to learn how to destroy the ground with a single foot tap or take out a mountain in his anger." Then, knowing it would cause her to laugh, he adds: "His pink hair will distract all the enemies. He'll have a great advantage."

"Are you teasing me or just being mean, Kakashi?" She snuggles backward with a laugh, head resting on the curve of his neck so that he can't do much more than rest his cheek on top of it. "He might be a genius like you and learn how to deal with it in the early years of his life. No one needs to be a target like that."

Kakashi removes one hand from her stomach and pokes it playfully. "You manage just fine if I recall correctly."

As she opens her mouth to reply, a soft grumble comes from her stomach. "The baby needs to eat, honey, and I think he wants watermelon and lemonade." Sakura scoots forward, feet already on the ground to get up. "Also, the baby wants the last slice of plain cheesecake in the fridge."

"Using the baby to justify your cravings, Sakura?" Kakashi makes a 'tsking' sound. "So unlike you~"

"Oh, hush!" She's up and on her way towards the kitchen. "I'll be back in a few minutes." He would follow after her and offer to carry her food but learned the hard way about doing things for her when can "clearly" do it herself. So no, he waits patiently for her to return back to her spot.

And he waits and he waits and when Sakura doesn't come back after about 10 minutes, his concern grows enough that he's up and out of the living room in a matter of seconds. "Sakura, are you alright - " Kakashi freezes and then feels warm all over.

She's resting her head on her arms, food out in front of her and hardly touched. This isn't the first this has happened and he seriously doubts it will be the last time. Even before her pregnancy, she'd often come home from work and fall asleep in the middle of preparing a meal.

To keep the food from spoiling and wishing to put her to bed to rest, he moves forward and reaches out for the cheesecake with only one bite taken out of it - "Touch my food and I will smite you where you stand." Kakashi's fingers barely brush the plate before he's yanking them back.

"Sorry. I just wanted to put it away so you can have it later." Sakura sits up and rubs at her eyes before blinking up at him sleepily. "Sakura, you're tired. It's okay. I can bring it to you later or we can go out to eat. You mentioned a new place about 10 minutes away from here?"

Sakura stretched and yawns. "Teeko's or something like that." She yawns again. "A cat nap would be nice." Then she grins up at him. "You'll have to suffer as my pillow though. Think you can manage?"

He has her up in his arms not even a moment later, relishing in the way she grins despite the sudden movement and carries her to their bedroom. "I have no complaints. If anything, I think it's an upgrade from being your blanket."

"Nah," she replies immediately. "I like it when you play blanket."

Kakashi settles her on the sheets, covering her, before heading for the door. "Let me just put the food away and I'll be your pillow for as long as you want."

"Mmh, I'll hold you to that~"

* * *

Does this count as fluff? Yes? Good. Hope you guys liked it. If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura


	21. TenzoSaku

**Pairing:** TenzoSaku

 **Prompt:** He builds her a treehouse.

 **Rating:** PG-13

* * *

She mentioned, offhandedly, about three weeks ago that she wouldn't mind having a treehouse in her backyard. There's a giant tree there with thick, sturdy branches and they're spaced nicely. She never mentioned how big she wants it or when she wants it, only that she would like one.

In an attempt to impress her, he goes out and builds the tools needed to get the job done. He buys large planks of wood in a nice reddish-brown color and even glass to create a window. She's going to be gone for most of the day and he can at least get it started. Knowing her, she might offer to help him finish it.

Getting the flat surface down takes more time than he originally thought. Halfway in, the clouds parted for the sun with that come the ridiculous wave of heat. He abandons his longsleeved for a simple tank top, his longish hair is pulled back into a bun, and he's in shorts now.

"The things I do for love," he mumbles while swiping a rag against his forehead. "Oh well, it's worth it." The images that come to life with that statement are pleasant. A smiling girlfriend with her legs hanging over the edge while smiling down at him. There will be a lever to bring things up to her. There'd be pictures of them in the treehouse.

It would amazing.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll start helping you." He nearly loses balance and falls over the edge. "Oh, Tenzo! I thought you heard me! Don't move!" There's some ruffling from below and then the creak of the ladder follows and she's up there with him in a matter of seconds. "This is some sturdy wood."

He sighs. "You weren't supposed to be home for a few more hours, Sakura." Tenzo is not whining. He is absolutely not whining. "I wanted to get most of it done." She leans forward with his rag, which he didn't even realize he dropped, and pats his face with a gentleness similar to how she handles her patients.

"I got off work early and tried to call you, but you didn't answer your phone. I wanted to know if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight and maybe catch a movie, but this seems like it'd be more fun." Sakura reaches over and plucks up a hammer idly turns it in her hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He sighs. "This was supposed to be a surprise for you."

She leans over and presses a kiss to his cheek. "I'm very surprised and also flattered that you would consider doing this for me even though it seems like hard work and the weather isn't very nice right now." Sakura shifts onto her bottom and crosses her legs. "Let's build up the walls and then break for dinner?"

"I can shower and we can still go out. I can finish this tomorrow or the next day." Tenzo cracks his neck effortlessly and then sighs. "The wood is your favorite kind too."

"It's such a lovely color. Thank you," she replies sincerely.

Tenzo reaches out with his hand, brushing aside some of her hair, before cupping the back of her neck and bringing her in close so he can kiss her properly. Sakura sighs into the kiss, leaning forward so that she can grip his shirt with ease. Her lips are smooth to the touch and taste like cherry chapstick.

"Yeah, let me stop for the day. I'd rather be with you anyway." Tenzo says after pulling away. "I also saw that Ikemana received new shipment on those shovels and gloves you looked at last month."

"You remembered?"

Her surprised look brings forth a grin. "Of course! How could I forget?"

"So, dinner?"

"With a movie?" Tenzo asks. He moves around her and heads for the tray. "That one about the singing guy and the circus? You've been talking about it a lot a few days ago."

Sakura moves after him, laughing. "Came you blame me? I have a soft spot for musicals!"

Tenzo hops down the rest of the way and holds out his arms. "I know."

She peers over the edge. "You're gonna' catch me?"

"Of course."

And he does. Sakura doesn't hesitate to throw herself over. They've done this plenty of times when it comes to tree climbing, whenever he rakes up fallen leaves, and when they're just messing around. He always catches her too, laughing along with her.

"Carry me inside?"

"Sure thing, m'lady~"

* * *

Never thought of this as a pairing, but it's nice in a way. I really adore Tenzo (or Yamato, depending on your preference) and I find his character to be amusing. If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura


	22. SasuSakuNaru

**Pairing:** SasuSakuNaru

 **Prompt:** "Welcome home."

 **Rating:** T

* * *

 _Sasuke told me to pack my gloves before I left_ , Sakura whines inside her head. _I meant to but then Naruto distracted me!_ Only, it's not completely fair to solely blame Naruto. Sakura indulged his little "tag and kiss" game for most of the evening before the three of them retired for a cuddle session - Sasuke will firmly deny it - and then seeing Sakura off early the following morning.

Her hands are freezing. If she weren't so bone-tired and stiff muscled, Sakura would have concentrated chakra into her hands to keep some feeling. What little she still has left is getting her through Konoha's gate, through a brief mission report with a concerned, although mildly amused, Kakashi, and on her way home to her boys.

She's hungry and hopes there leftovers of whatever Sasuke decided to cook for lunch and/or dinner. Assuming, of course, that he managed to cook today and not fall to Naruto's begging of ramen. Between her and Sasuke, the apartment stays clean because they actually make Naruto take out the garbage which mostly consists of his instant ramen.

 _Only three more buildings_ , she thinks desperately. A _nd then I'm going to soak in a bath and have one of them heat me up something._ Because even her boys, for all their foolish choices in the past, wouldn't be out in weather like this. Not even Naruto who likes the chilly weather.

As she draws closer to the apartment complex, Sakura glances up at the singular window next to the door and smiles, if only slightly, at the familiar pale yellow glow behind almost fully closed curtains. She'll try to remember to draw them closed fully once she's secure within their apartment.

Climbing the steps to the third floor is killer and Sakura curses her fate. _Why are there so many stairs?_ But she's smart enough to not try and leap to the third floor. She might get up half way and just fall. That wouldn't be a go way to start her relaxation after returning from a long mission.

She barely has a chance to reach out for the doorknob when it's thrown up suddenly and a blur of orange and yellow damn near tackles her to the ground. "Sakura-chan! You're back!" If it weren't for Naruto, she would have just let herself fall to the ground.

"Idiot, bring her instead! Can't you see how cold she is?!"

 _Trust Sasuke to think rationally given the weather._

And so she's swept inside their apartment, relishing in the heated atmosphere and the lingering scent of cleaner, and finally starts feeling better. The cold is seeping out of her with Naruto's welcomed body heat - he's always burned a little hotter - and she can sense Sasuke approaching her.

Sakura is relieved of her traveling pack and cloak, cursing Sasuke's ability to maneuver around Naruto so quickly, and he somehow manages to press a kiss to her forehead in the process. His small display of affection combined with Naruto who clearly refuses to let her go brings a smile to Sakura's face.

"You forgot your gloves again." She can hear the 'tsk' that follows. "You need to stop doing that, Sakura. What if your fingers fall off?"

She pulls away and looks up at Naruto's grinning face. "Did Sasuke just make a joke? What's going on?"

"He baked chocolate chip cookies this afternoon," Naruto stage whispers. "He even wore that cute little apron you bought him three months ago." Sakura slowly turns around to face Sasuke. Sasuke, staring right back at her, cocks an eyebrow despite the red flush climbing his neck.

"I used it for the purpose it was created for."

Sakura moves toward him, arms open making her intentions clear. The moment she's up in his space, he wraps his arms around her and holds her close. "I was stuck dealing with his whining for weeks, Sakura." He mumbles with his face pressed against the top of her head. "The next time you have to travel to another village, I'm going to do everything in my power to be assigned to it as well."

"Our poor apartment will suffer," she whispers back.

"Hey!"

Sakura pulls away to share an amused smile with Sasuke and then she sighs. "Can one of you heat me up something to eat while I start the bath? I just wanna's soak for a bit."

"I'll draw you a bath!" Naruto races out of the kitchen. "Sasuke and I bought more of those bath bombs you like!"

"Then I can - "

"Go sit down, Sakura, before you fall down. We need your brain."

Laughing, Sakura finally slips off her sandals and moves toward the living room. "Keep up that attitude and I might only invite Naruto to join me." He sends her an unimpressed look. "I'm just kidding. For the most part. I need someone to wash my hair and Naruto can be a little rough."

"Um, neither of you complain about that in bed." Naruto appears in the living room. "You should have seen Sasuke last night, Sakura-chan! ' _More, Naruto. God!_ '"

Sakura holds up a hand to stop Sasuke from cursing. "Let's not make fun of each other here. ' _Just like that, Sakura-chan. It feels so good._ '" She stares pointedly at Naruto but he only grins in return. He has no shame.

"Whatever. I'm going to heat up your dinner." Sasuke exits the living room.

"Do you have to tease him?"

"Yup. He kept saying I can't do certain things the way you do." He moves closer to Sakura, voice lowering. "He kept saying that I needed a proper teacher."

Sakura raises an eyebrow. "I'm not in the mood to roleplay tonight."

Naruto shrugs. "There's always tomorrow. A bath and cuddle should be fine for tonight, right?"

The smell of chicken drifts into the living room. In the silence of the question, Sakura can hear a slight hum coming from the kitchen. Sasuke doesn't often get lost in though enough to start humming, but when he does it's actually a very pleasant sound. It's one thing neither she nor Naruto teases him about.

"Sounds good."

* * *

Gah! I keep changing which one is my fav! I really, really like SasuSakuNaru! If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura


	23. PeinSaku

**Pairing:** PeinSaku

 **Prompt:** Tattooist AU

 **Rating:** T

* * *

She walks into the place on a whim.

True, she has considered getting a tattoo for a while but continued to brush it off either due to nervousness or monetary obligations. But it's time for her to indulge a little and with all her friends out and about in life with different exciting things going on for them, she doubts any of them will object after she shows them.

"Welcome," the woman at the front desk greets her. _She's really pretty_ , Sakura thinks off-handedly. "Tattoo, piercing, or job hunting?"

Sakura actually laughs a little. "Med student, actually." She makes a show to glance at the drawings covering almost every inch of the shop's walls. "Though, I'm not half bad at design." The woman, blue hair pulled back into a bun topped with a cute flower, smiles politely but patiently. "Oh, sorry. I'm here for a tattoo."

"Do you have an idea in mind?" the woman answers as Sakura draws closer, finally glancing at the name tag on her shirt. "Or where you want it?"

"Nope," Sakura grins. "I just know I want it and if I don't at least get it started today, I don't know when I'll be free enough to come."

The woman - Konan - nods. "That tends to happen for first-timers." She ducks behind the counter briefly before popping back up with a worn notebook and flips to a clean page. "Tell me about your interests? Or," she needs to the thick books off to the side, "you check inside there for some ideas."

"Konan, when is that new ship - " The deep voice stops abruptly.

Sakura glances over Konan's shoulder and does a doubletake. His eyes stick out the most. Like a cloudy shade of blue and with rings. Eyes like those are rare. Like Alexandria, it's genetic mutation. _The rinnegan_ , her mind supplies. She's always found eyes like that to be unique and, oddly enough, beautiful.

"Hello," she waves at him. His face is covered in piercing but it works for him. His spiky orange hair ties his entire appearance together. The man seems almost taken back by her casual attitude. Sakura sends him a brief smile before turning back to Konan. "How about cherry blossoms across one side of my collarbone?"

She receives a sincere, appreciative smile from Konan. "To match your hair?"

"That, and my name just happens to be Sakura."

Konan turns to the man, one eyebrow raised. "Go get your flower book." She turns back to Sakura. "Pein and another one of ours, Deidara, specialize in flowers. Deidara's out for the day so you'll be Pein's client. That is if you don't mind?"

 _Who am I to say 'no' to a handsome guy like that?_

She must have said it out loud because Konan actually starts chuckling. "He's single." And then her lips twist into a barely there smile. "The stereotype surrounding you and your soft appearance would make it hard for society to accept. Med students and tattooist artists don't usually mingle."

"Society can stay pressed," Sakura answers just as Pein returns. "I don't care about appearance. As long as he is faithful and kind," she pauses to take the book offered to her, grinning when her fingers brush against his, "and likes to go on late night adventures to the park, then that's all that matters."

Once the book is on the table, Sakura flips it open and slowly starts scanning each page. "These are stunning," she doesn't look up but it's clear who that was directed at. "It's like I could pluck them from the page." She flips to the next page and stops. "I really like this." Sakura taps a picture of a branch with small cherry blossoms on it. "Can you make the flowers bigger?"

"I can," Pein replies quietly. "I have a color that matches your hair." He pulls the book away and stares at her expectantly. "However, only an outline should be done today. For about two-to-four weeks, you should let it heal before I or someone else adds color. The price ¥ 15000."

"Alright. You're the expert, but I can't guarantee that I'll be back around that time. It might be longer. I'm really hoping to get an internship at Maochikatsu Hospital by the end of next month."

"That's fine." He nods to the side where she assumes his station is. "Have seat and," he pauses briefly, "adjust your clothing. I will be back in a moment."

The entire experience for the next hour is a peaceful one. Pein doesn't speak much during the process and Sakura, with skin nowhere near as sensitive as it might be for other people, doesn't so much as twitch. She does, however, make a few comments which receive hums or nods as a response. Konan doesn't bother them during the entire ordeal.

"This is beautiful," Sakura whispers while standing in front of the mirror. "I almost don't want to have color added." As Pein sets about cleaning his station, Sakura heads over to Konan with the money she owes. "Oh, can I use that real quick?" She nods towards the small pad of paper.

Taking the money, Konan places a pencil down in front of Sakura. With an elegant flick of her wrist, Sakura writes down a little bit of info and tears the sheet away. After that, she walks over to Pein and holds the sheet out to him just as the door to the shop opens and a small group of people walks in.

"Thank you for your beautiful work." Sakura turns away without waiting for a reply and confidently walks for the exit.

Just as she opens the door, someone yells out: "Did she just give you her number?!"

She's out the door with a big smile on her face.

* * *

I have one tattoo. I'm literally about to get another and it will be exactly like the one Sakura got in this dabble. One of my biggest Sakura headcanons is that she's a tatted up medic nin for a few different reasons. If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura


	24. SakuKarin

**Pairing:** SakuKarin

 **Prompt:** Naruto dies. Karin becomes the new container of the Kyuubi.

 **Rating:** T

* * *

"You hate me."

It's the first thing Karin says to her when Sakura enters her hospital room, white doctor's coat on and clipboard grasped tightly in her hands. Instead of replying, Sakura moves towards the IV equipment with intentions to replace the nearly empty bag, check Karin's temperature, and hightail it out of the room.

"You hate me," Karin repeats. "I don't blame you."

Clearly making a point to not glance at Karin, Sakura replies in a quiet voice: "It's hard to hate someone who has done nothing wrong." She swallows. Her throat feeling dry. "Hating you would be a dishonor to Naruto's sacrifice. He called you cousin and friend." Sakura blinks back the sting in her eyes. "He told me you'll be a hero like he was."

She ignores the sharp gasp from Karin. "I'm going to check your temperature now. Please, remain still if you can."

"I would appreciate it if you looked at me."

Still ignoring her, Sakura reaches forward with her hand only to be stopped when Karin snatches it and holds it in a stubborn, strong grip. Realistically, Sakura knows she can pull away with ease. Realistically, Sakura can walk away from this and assign another medic to Karin.

 _"Look after my cousin, Sakura-chan. She'll need you."_

Realistically, Sakura doesn't want to be here but she made a promise to Naruto.

"You're like him in a lot of ways," she tells Karin; finally looking at her. "Loud. Rash. Sometimes annoying." Karin huffs. "But you're also dedicated and determined. You carry yourself well. Naruto told me he hopes you and Kurama can get along. For his sake, of course." Sakura stares pointedly at Karin's hospital gown covered stomach.

She watches at Karin moves a hand to her stomach. "He's...mourning." It's said in a quiet voice. "He keeps mistaking me for Naruto and I have to keep reminding him that I'm not him."

"With time, Kurama will come to accept you. Don't give up. Naruto didn't. Embrace your Uzumaki 'Will of Fire.'"

Karin laughs but there's a watery edge to it. "I'm going to try."

"You will." Sakura attempts to pull her hand away. "You're my patient first."

Letting go of her hand, Karin settles back against her hospital sheets. Silently, the two women regarded each other with unified acceptance of their situation. It's already been declared by Kakashi that Karin would be staying with her for the time being so they might as well get used to being around each other.

Even if things are awkward.

"Have you heard from Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura blinks. It's an unexpected, but not a strange question. "Sasuke was reluctant to return to Konoha the first time he was given permission to leave for his journey of redemption and with Naruto gone...I doubt we'll be seeing more than once or twice a year. He doesn't even live in Konoha anymore."

"You didn't answer my question."

Sakura places her hand to Karin's forehand.

 _"I...care about you, but Naruto was different. To me, he was different. I can't...be here right now."_

 _"I understand," she tells him. "Do what you have to do to carry on, Sasuke-kun."_

"I spoke to him briefly before he left the village." Sakura pulls away and writes something down on his clipboard. "Sasuke has his own way of carrying. He left you a note and one for Juugo."

Karin laughs. "He's not good with speaking the words his feels."

"It's easier to compose a letter," Sakura agrees.

"Where do I go from here?" Karin asks. "I don't know if I can live up to Naruto's glory. He was more than a hero to everyone."

Sakura places her clipboard on the bed and adjusts the sheets to Karin's bed. "We keep moving forward, we keep pushing for his goal of a unified force, and we smile because he would want us to smile. Besides," she looks at Karin and gives her a small smile, "you'll have me and I promise to not leave you behind."

"You don't know me that well."

"I'll have plenty of time to learn about you."

She feels Karin place her hand on top of hers. "I would like that."

* * *

This was inspired by a multi-Sakura ship GC I'm a part of. I'm very pleased by how this turned out. If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura


	25. GenSaku

**Pairing:** GenSaku

 **Prompt:** Time Travel AU

 **Rating:** PG-13

* * *

Kushina calls her "little sister."

Mina - No, _the Yodaime_ \- calls her a "close friend."

Genma calls her "crazy."

"Frankly, you're very slow." He grits his teeth at her comment. "They told me you were fast, but this is a little sad. Genma-san, are you taking this spar seriously?" He knows she's just trying to rile him up so he'll slip up and she'll be given the opportunity to strike him down.

He mentally winces. There are stakes. Of course, there are. If he loses, seeing as that's where this is heading, he'll have to take her to a bar and let her drink as much as she wants and then take her, presumably, drunk ass home and make sure she doesn't die of alcohol poisoning or something.

 _Are certified medics even allowed to get drunk?_ His wallet already hurts. If he won, he'd drop by to do his laundry every weekend for two months (assuming, of course, she isn't sent on a mission).

The ground ripples as if it were water before large cracks appear and then it completely shatters. Giant pieces of large fly in every direction. Genma, in a last-ditch effort to escape with his life (He's allowed to be dramatic thank-you-very-much!), replaces himself with a log and hides in a tree off to the far right.

Just as he breathes out a sigh of relief, he freezes. The cool metal pressed against his neck along with a puff of hot air against his ear causes his heart to stutter. She presses against his back fully, chuckling softly when he curses under his breath for being so careless.

"I win~"

"Fine. Whatever. You win." He absolutely does _not_ shudder her breath ruffles the hair rest at the nape of his neck. "Could you remove your blade now?" When she does, Genma slowly turns around. "You're crazy." It's not the first time he's called her that and it probably won't be the last time. "I can't even recognize the training ground, Sakura!"

A sheepish look appears on Sakura's face. "Mina-chan won't be happy about that." Then she shrugs. "Oh well. Nee-sama can deal with it. She'll probably laugh, high-five me, and then treat me to ramen or something while Mina-chan dispairs over the women in his life~"

That actually causes Genma to chuckle. He watches, then, as Sakura settles next to him on the branch. "Maybe I did overdo it a little..."

Genma snorts. "I can't even see the creak anymore."

"Whatever." Sakura throws herself from the branch then. She lands gracefully on a large chunk of land underneath the tree. "You owe me a drink!" She calls up loudly. "Pick me up at 8!"

"You're making this sound like a date!" He yells down at her.

Sakura grins, arms crossing over her chest. "Isn't it?" But she doesn't wait for him to respond - he doesn't have a response to that - and Body Flicker's out of there. He sits there staring at the spot she was in for several minutes. Even going as far as to ignore the figure that appears next to him until a light hand settles on his shoulder.

"I thought Sakura was joking about this."

He laughs. "Let me guess...she stopped by briefly to tell and then ran to Kushina?"

Minato sighs in defeat. "You bet she did."

"Well, let's hope this can be fixed soon." Genma leaps down from the tree branch. "If you'll excuse me, sir, I have to go get ready for a date."

"Ah, you finally asked Sakura out?"

Genma grins, perfect white teeth showing. "On the contrary, sir, she asked me."

The Yodaime's shoulders sag in defeat. "Really?"

"Aren't you supposed to be happy for me?" And then, quickly, "sir."

"Oh, I am! I really am! It's about time you and Sakura stop beating around the bush. It was driving the gossip clerks up the walls, but, it's just...I now owe Kushina for losing our bet."

"I...don't know how I feel about that, sir."

Minato just waves him off. "Don't worry about! Go enjoy yourselves. Oh, and Genma?" He stops turning away to turn back to look at his Hokage. "While I value Sakura as a close friend, she is Kushina's little sister and you haven't experienced true fear until you've faced Kushina's wrath." Genma has seen Kushina kill enemies with a toothpick and without blinking too.

Message heard loud and clear, he offers a salute. "Understood, sir."

"Good." Minato smiles brightly. "Have fun!"

* * *

I love protective MinaKushi. If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura


	26. HashiSaku

**Pairing:** HashiSaku

 **Prompt:** Soulmate AU - The one where the first thing your soulmate says ABOUT you is written on your body.

 **Rating:** T

* * *

"What a monster...that might be worse than Tsunade."

Sakura freezes.

 _No. God, no._

"No, it can't be him!"

She _sees_ the way the First Hokage, the _reanimated_ First Hokage, stops abruptly at her cry. She _sees_ the way he turns to her slowly and looks at her as if she's some otherworldly creature. She sees the look of heartbreak on his face that must mirror her own.

Get your head in the game, Sakura thinks suddenly. We'll address this later. With a final look at Senju Hashirama, Sakura leaps ahead and lands another attack. With multiple enemies coming at her, with a war raging on, there is no time to stand there in self-pity. At the very least, the Shodai will understand.

War is exactly like Sakura expects.

And then it's over. She punched a god in the face, she stopped Naruto and Sasuke from bleeding to death (and isn't ashamed to openly cry in front of them), she saved the lives of the allied forces, she mourned with her friends and comrades, and then she took a moment to breathe.

"He would like to speak to you," Kakashi appears at her side. "Before..."

Before he's gone.

"What could he possibly have to say to me?" Sakura asks. "We're decades apart." She looks up at Kakashi and almost takes a step back at the intense look he's sending her.

"Say what you think needs to be said," he replies and then, in a soft voice, "Obito was my soulmate. I have many regrets Sakura, but my final moments with him is something I'd never give up."

 _He helped start a war. He caused a lot of grief. He's the reason Naruto has no parents._ Then Sakura stops to think. _Is this what unconditional love is? Loving someone enough to look past their sins?_

"Okay," she tells him. "I will speak to him."

Meeting the Shodai in person is something very few people will have the honor to say. It's different than seeing him in action on the battlefield; a dominant force that's so overwhelming people start to choke up in 'awe' of seeing him move. Sakura takes one look at him and feels her heart pick up.

The look on his face is tender but it hurts her heart because this will be the only time she'll get to meet her soulmate.

"I spent decades looking for you," is the first thing he tells her. "My brother called me foolish, but my wife understood." Sakura glances beyond Hashirama and sees the Nidaime speaking to Lady Tsunade with his arms crossed over his chest. The conversation seems important.

"I don't know to say. I lived most of my life believing I'd meet you and we'd run off into the sunset." The smile she gives him is bittersweet.

"That's funny," Hashirama replies softly. "So did I."

"Brother, we have to go. The world of the living is no place for us."

Sakura moves to take a step back but Hashirama's hand shoots out to grab her arm in a gentle, but firm grip. "In our next lives," he tells her. "I will _find_ you." She removes his hand and holds it between her own.

"I'll hold you to that."

" _Brother._ "

She bites back the urge to snap at the Nidaime. "Until we meet again." His hand slips out of hers but he doesn't pull away but rather takes one of her hands and presses a kiss to the back of it.

"Until we meet again," he copies.

And just like that, they're gone with only piles of dirt remaining.

"Will you be okay?" Kakashi, once again, appears at her side.

"Will you?" She counters.

"I have no choice but to be."

"Likewise."

Silence, and then - "In my next life, I want to be part of a world that deals pain better."

Sakura looks up at him with a small smile. "In my next life, I want to be part of a world drowning in love."

"That works too."

They share a chuckle.

"Let's go meet up with the boys," Kakashi states.

"Sounds good."

 _In my next life, I don't want to be part of a world covered in darkness. Things need to change and that starts now. You started making that change and I will do my best to carry on your dream. Until we meet again._

* * *

Can this be considered angst with a hopeful ending? I'm not sure it entirely fits that category. If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura


	27. SakuIno

**Pairing:** SakuIno

 **Prompt:** Semi-awkward, but mostly sweet, proposal

 **Rating:** T

* * *

Ino woke up looking forward to a good day. It's her day off and she plans to spend it to the fullest...even if she's getting started late in the day. Rolling to her side, she sees Sakura sleeping peacefully on her stomach, pink hair a mess around her face. The area under her eyes are a little purple but thankfully her girlfriend has the rest of the day off. Ino reaches out to run her finger down Sakura's nose and ghost it over her lips.

She shifts. Sakura soon shifts after. "I thought we agreed to sleep-in today."

"It's almost 2 PM," Ino responds. "We supposed to meet Shikamaru and Temari exactly at 2. Shikamaru will be lenient with us if we're late but Temari is Gaara's sister and an ambassador of Suna. She'll throw the biggest fit if we show up late. She might even yell."

"Another thing you two have in common," Sakura pushes herself up. Ino opens her mouth to protest but barely gets a moment to breathe in before Sakura is towering over her, green eyes as vibrant as ever. "But it's okay. I hardly have a problem with you yelling. Especially," she leans down and presses a kiss against Ino's exposed collarbone, "if you're yelling my name."

Ino laughs. "I thought Naruto was lying when he said you started reading Kakashi-sensei's books."

Sakura grins. "You weren't complaining yesterday morning in the shower." It's clear Sakura take delight in seeing her face turn red at the comment. "Or the day before that when I picked you up and put you on the counter and got on my knees and - What was it? - made you see stars?"

"We were making dinner!" Ino protests. "We had to sanitize the entire kitchen."

"We did not," Sakura replies. "You just decided we had to and I followed along with it because I knew you'd make me sleep on the couch if I didn't."

"Damn right, I would have!"

Sakura stares at her. Ino stares back. Seconds go by before they both start cracking up and Sakura falls to the side of her, snuggling in close. "God, this is what our married life is going to be like."

Ino stops suddenly, head turning to look at Sakura in shock before composing herself. "Did...you just indirectly propose to me?"

"Mhm," Sakura answers. She kisses Ino's shoulder. "What do you say?"

"I say your way going about it is pretty terrible. Like, who drops that on someone?"

Propping herself up on one arm, Sakura smiles down at her. "I asked your mom."

"You did?"

"And Shikamaru and Choji. I even went to Choji's dad." Sakura leans over and presses a kiss to Ino's forehead. "I visited your dad's grave. I explained my intentions. I promised him I would be at your side as a faithful wife and teammate. I think he would approve."

Ino feels a sting developing behind her eyes. "You went to see my dad?"

"Of course. It's only proper." Sakura cups her cheek, thumb sliding across it to wipe away a tear Ino didn't realize was there. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry if I overstepped."

"Stupid," Ino mumbles. "How could I be angry about that?!" She wants to wipe that goofy grin off of Sakura's face.

"So, is that a 'yes'?"

"What do you think?!" Ino's hand shoots for the back of Sakura's neck and yanks her down into a rough kiss that seems to go on for minutes. It's not long before hands start dipping into places a little less innocent with clothes pushed up out of the way. "Let me show me answer."

They do eventually meet up with Shikamaru and Temari. Shikamaru takes one good look at Ino's neck and the scratches on Sakura's shoulders and rolls his eyes. "I'll take that as an excuse." Sakura slips in the seat across from him while Ino stands there and stares at Temari.

"Are you pregnant?!" There's an obvious bump pushing against Temari's pale purple kimono.

"Is that a ring?!" The sun reflects off the silver band on Ino's ring finger.

Sakura and Shikamaru share an amused look as their respective lovers start talking a mile a minute. "Congratulations," they tell each other simultaneously.

"Temari and I would like to know if you would be willing to see Temari through her pregnancy? For check-ups?"

"Of course," Sakura smiles as Ino's hand lands on her leg. "I would be delighted."

"Thanks."

"No problem." She smiles as Ino starts rubbing little circles on her leg while continuing her conversation with Temari. "You know she'll want to have a big wedding and she'll probably make you and Choji be the Men of Honor or something along those lines. She might even make you guys wear dresses."

Shikamaru actually smiles a little. "Wouldn't be the first time."

There's a story there that Sakura wants to learn about but that's for another time. She casually lays her hand on top of Ino's and squeezes it. It seems like people are starting to get their happy endings.

* * *

Hello. I love SakuIno. I would die for SakuIno. Good bye.

~i-just-really-love-sakura

P.S. If you have the time, please review.


	28. KabuSaku

**Pairing:** KabuSaku

 **Prompt:** AU where Sakura was never a loyal Konoha nin

 **Rating:** T

* * *

Kabuto blinks slowly, eyes watching Sound's new medic work efficiently among those recently returned from Konoha's crush. Those that managed to make it back _alive_ that is. She sticks out among the greys and browns of Sound's fortress with impossibly bright pink hair and soul-deep green eyes. Unlike other medics brought to Sound, she smiles easily, ignores the harassing calls of her name, and, quite literally, puts people in their place when they attempt to touch her.

He's been tasked to observe her until it can be deemed that she's trustworthy. Silently, like a shadow at her feet, he follows her around as she moves from room to room, checking up on her patients, writing updates on her clipboard, before moving on. He doesn't think beyond that until she stops in the middle of the dark hallway and looks over her shoulder.

"Unless Orochimaru-sama has stated otherwise, you can walk next to me." Her name is Sakura and she holds no fear for Orochimaru, unlike the other Sound nin. "I'm done for the evening anyway. Are you here to discuss the updates for today's see-overs or the results of Team Ano's surgeries?"

He flashsteps to her side and they started walking. "I'm sure you are well aware of why I was following you, Sakura-san." And then, in a quieter voice. "You've had shinobi training. From whom?" When she doesn't provide an answer, he stops walking. "Sakura-san, this isn't helping your case." She turns to look at her - up at him - and smirks. It's the first time he's seen that look on her face.

"Would you believe me if I told you I'm self-taught?"

"No," he responds immediately.

Sakura hums before turning back around and starts walkings away. "What a pity, Kabuto-san." She only makes in ahead of him by a couple of feet before her back connects with the wall rather painfully, a chakra scalpel pressed against her neck. "If you wanted me against the wall, you should have asked."

"Sakura-san, this isn't a game."

"It's not?" The same smirk, edging on cocky, greets him. "Isn't life a game, Kabuto-san? Isn't being a shinobi a game?" Then her eyes flash and her smirk turns into a vicious smile. "Isn't being a traitor a game?" She leans towards him, uncaring of the scalpel pressed against her neck. His hand waivers to allow her leeway. "You're quite the interesting person, Kabuto-san."

"You as well, Sakura-san." He watches as she leans away, head resting against the wall in an almost casual way. "I wonder why you would join Sound willingly? This is not the ideal place for a woman of your...status."

She laughs softly. "Not everyone needs a reason to join a community hellbent on destroying one of the Great Villages. As for my status," something like resentment, "it hardly matters in the grand scheme of things, don't you think?"

"For you status, perhaps. For coming here, no. You have a reason and I would like to know." Sakura's hand shoots out and grips the back of his neck, yanking his face close enough that he can barely feel her lips against his.

"Don't look too deep into, Kabuto-san. I come from a civilian family, I _am_ self-taught, and the only loyalty I hold is that of Orochimaru-sama's. Consider it a benefit to your organization. I am a willing medic. Your troops are incredibly large and would benefit from another skilled medic."

"Is that what you think?" Kabuto whispers. His lips ghosted over hers. "One might consider you cocky, Sakura-san."

"Perhaps, but I have reasons to be."

There is definite sexual tension between them with the way they're breathing in each other's air, with the way Kabuto has her pressed against the wall with most of his body, and with the way her eyes flicker to his lips every so often. He considers indulging her obvious desire, but she's quick to make his choice.

"I would like to retire to my room, Kabuto-san, but I seem to be lost. The underground halls can be very tricky."

"Oh, well then, please allow me to escort you." He finally pulls away from her and she's quick to release his neck. They share a look that indicates they both know how the evening is going to end.

* * *

This one was...a little tricky but I prevailed and that's all that matters! If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura

P.S. Regarding updating, I have no set time as long as I do my best to get each "chapter" up within 24 hours.


	29. ShikaSakuIno

**Pairing:** ShikaSakuIno

 **Prompt:** A/B/O Dynamics

 **Rating:** T

* * *

When Shikamaru presented as an omega at the age of nine, he wasn't ashamed or even remotely bothered by it. His own father is a beta and his mother is an omega. Most of the members of the Nara clan were betas anyway with a few omegas here and there. It's rare when an alpha is born.

Being an omega never bothered him growing up. Sure, he has some of his classmates tease him about it from time to time, but his closest friends - at the time being Choji and Ino - never mentioned it as if it were a bad thing even if he's the only omega among their group with Choji presenting as an alpha and Ino as a beta.

Like any normal shinobi omega, he takes suppressants when on missions and showers with scent neutralizing soap via a river or an inn (if he's lucky enough to get to one). So, really, he doesn't worry too much about it. Where his heats are concerned, he's aided by Ino. It's a purely platonic event with him and he only requires her assistance every once and a while. Most times, however, it's just him and his toys.

"What about looking for your mate?" His mother asks the night before he is to turn 18. "I found your father when he was barely 15 and we started dating almost a month later."

"Because you kept pissing off my parents with your attitude," his father draws lazily. "And then you went into a rut in the middle of Inoichi's 16th birthday - "

"Thank you, I've had enough. I'm going for a walk." Shikamaru leaves his home, missing the smile exchanged between his parents. It's pretty late at night with the moon high in the air and an occasional chilly breeze slipping through his light jacket every so often.

It's pretty peaceful until he's frozen in his tracks by a whiff of something - Mine! Mine! Mine! - Shikamaru _stumbles_. He actually stumbles. Another breeze, caring a strong scent of alpha, sends him to his knees. The scent washed over him, filling his lungs.

Oh no! His mind is on the brim of blanking. I am not slipping into an unexpected heat I am -

"Holy shit."

Ino. It's Ino. Ino will get him back to his home - "I told you it was him, Ino." He barely comprehends the voice because his mind turns into a broken record of _alphaalphaalpha_! "I can't believe it."

"Holy shit," Ino repeats. "Holy shit. You're Shikamaru's _alpha_ , Sakura. His alpha!"

"Ino, he's going into heat. We need to get h-him home. O-Or, rather, you need to get him home. I don't - I mean - I can smell him everywhere."

Shikamaru barely makes out a huff. "God damn, Forehead. You just _had_ to present late!"

"I need to go right now, Ino. I need - " There's a shaky inhale. "You can take care of him tonight, right? I really need - "

Panic settles in the pit of Shikamaru's stomach, blending with the heat. "I-If you leave now, I'll n-never forgive you."

"Shikamaru, I can't be here right now. All I want to do it rip off your clothes and take you right here." He shivers at her words. "But I won't because I respect you too much." He looks up finally - finally! - and stares at her but she isn't looking at him (and why does that hurt like a punch to the gut?). "Sorry about our date, Ino."

"It's fine. We'll work this out. We'll talk about this when Shikamaru's not going through a heat and you've gotten iron control on your urges."

"Kakashi-sensei is probably still awake. I'll go see him. Goodnight, Ino. Feel better soon, Shikamaru. And, uh, Happy Birthday."

As she walks away, her scent fades and then he can breathe. "T-Troublesome." Come back, come back, come back.

"Can't believe Sakura's your alpha." Ino helps him up. "But I guess it makes sense. Your personalities would certainly balance." He can hear the bitter edge to Ino's voice.

"I'm sorry. I knew tonight was - "

"Stop. Like I said, we'll talk about it. I'm pretty open-minded and Sakura's not one to just drop someone for someone else and you've never been in a relationship before. You're smart. She's smart. I might not be on the same level, but I'm not a fool."

"Never said you were."

"Besides," Ino speaks after a moment as she starts escorting him home, "I'm always down for threesomes. I've seen you both naked."

Shikamaru shivers. " _Troublesome_."

* * *

Why is writing A/B/O easy for some and difficult for others? I'm really jealous. If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura


	30. SaiSaku

**Pairing:** SaiSaku

 **Prompt:** Sketchbook

 **Rating:** K

* * *

He finds it lying there under the tree in Ground 3 roughly an hour before Naruto and Sakura are supposed to meet up with him for a "casual day of team training" or so Naruto claims. The cover is glossy, indicating whoever owns it paid a pretty price, and tied shut with a pink ribbon.

The first thought that comes to mind is - _Who would leave it lying outside like this with Konoha's ever unpredictable weather?_ And - _How upset would they be if I peeked?_ Because the curiosity is gnawing at his mind and he's an artist and maybe he can offer a few pointers if needed? Leave a couple of notes or suggestions?

Sai battles with himself over this. Naruto and Sakura aren't supposed to show up for at least 40-ish minutes. Maybe they would know who it belonged to anyway?! His hands twitch. He steps one step forward and then another. Soon it's five feet and then ten and then he's standing before it, staring down.

It wouldn't hurt, he concludes. _If anything, it probably belongs to a young, beginning artist who has convinces themselves that owning expensive materials will aid them in their pursuit of perfect artist expression. Foolish, really. You don't need expensive items to start a path towards artistic skill._

He picks it up. It's heavier than it appears. The glossy cover is littered with fingerprints and a couple of scratched here and there. With a quick fix of the knot, the cover is flipped over and he's staring at a poorly drawn dog. The next few pages are of this dog, but he starts noticing little things right away.

The dogs are getting better. There's realism that peeks through. Other pictures - of people, places, and objects- start showing up. Each starts out fairly badly with impresses in the paper from being heavy-handed and erase marks. The more he flips through, the better the drawings.

Until he stops at a page and simply stares.

It's a drawing of the original team seven. He sees genin Naruto and Sasuke, the traitor, and Kakashi. It's obviously based on a picture. Sakura is sort of crouched between the two boys, eyes closed and smiling, Naruto and the traitor are glaring at each other, and Kakashi has his hands on top of their heads, seemingly smiling.

He continues on. It's the only picture that involves the traitor. Many of the next pictures are of Naruto, of Ino and Hinata, and the current Hokage. There are several sketches of body anatomy. The owner of the sketchbook is starting to dawn on him when he flips to the next page and freezes, grip on the sketchbook tightening.

This picture is of him and it's drawn to reflect a moment of tender, unguarded expression of him feeding a stray cat outside a pet shop in Suna. There was only one person with him when he traveled to Suna. He remembers hearing her whisper "aw."

 _She drew this from memory_ , and it really is quite stunning with the shading down to a T.

"Sai! Have you seen - _oh_."

"Ugly," he hears a huff, "I found your book."

"That'cha did," Sakura answers. "Are you going to critique? Tell me that I'll never be on par with you?"

Sai blinks at her. "On the contrary, your dedication to improving greatly shows and I'm honored to be a subject." A flush, almost pretty in color, appears on her face.

"Oh, um, I'm glad that you like it. Them. I don't really consider myself an artist. It's more of a hobby that started when I was a child. My dad bought me that sketchbook. I try to take good care of it but a group of genin showed up looking for help because their sensei had just returned from a recent mission and was told to no overdo it, but that's exactly what she did." She accepts the item when he hands it over. "There's more of you in it along with Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-sensei, and Naruto. You guys are always fun to draw. Particularly you because your color scheme is muted but you're really flexible and when you draw in your own book, you have this really nice expression on your face."

He unclips his sketchbook, opens it, and hands it over. Sai watches as Sakura adjusts her grip to hold it steady and she slowly flips through it. "These are wonderful, Sai. I remember that - oh. _Oh_." He watches her trace light fingers over a particular sketch of herself; obviously laughing while cupping her cheeks.

"You made me pretty."

"You've always been pretty."

"But you call me 'ugly.'"

Sai tilts his head slightly and smiles at her. "It's a nickname."

Sakura laughs, low but genuine.

His fingers twitch for his pencil.

* * *

I don't know why the ShikaSakuIno chapter disappeared. It shows 29 chapters on my side, but when I go to look at it, the chapter selection only shows 28. I've tried reuploading the chapter but that did nothing. I hope this is just a glitch and it's fixed soon. Until then, I don't know what else I can do. I've sent an email and it seems that emails don't get through often (if ever). Cross your fingers and hope that this resolves it's self soon.

If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura


	31. KankuSaku

**Pairing:** KankuSaku

 **Prompt:** Sakura knows how to care for puppets.

 **Rating:** PG-13

* * *

Sakura breathes deeply, chest heaving as she does. Her companion flops to the ground with a groan; a 'clunk' following after. They're at the edge of Fire Country where the forest gradually turns into sand and heat and sounds of wildlife fade to a dull drum.

"I c-can't believe you m-made us run all the way h-here," her companion manages to get out. His heavy breathing is almost as bad as hers and Sakura feels a little pity for him because he's wearing heavier clothes than her and he's lugging around one of his "favorite" puppets.

"I would have waited for you if you wanted to take your time, Kankuro-san." She says it in this teasing manner just to rile the man up because if they start for Suna in bad moods, the trip would be far more tedious. Besides, she enjoys running through the trees and that's hardly available given the geography they're about to step foot in.

She watches, openly amused, as Kankuro shoots to a sitting position and glares at her. "What part of 'We need to stick together' did you not understand?! We have to report to my little brother by the end of the day and you ran all the way here and - Why are you laughing?! This is not a laughing matter!"

"Has anyo-one told you how cute you are when you're whining?" He flushes almost as deep as the dark paint on his face, sputtering out a reply that only serves to make her cover her mouth in an attempt to not laugh anymore. "Honestly, if you're going to whine this much, you could have selected someone else to travel with you on this mission."

"I _like_ working with you," he stresses. Sakura feels her face heat up. "You and I deal with poisons and delivery missions often involve Suna nuke-nin attempting to access that information and they're creating new poisons all the time. In the event that I die, you would more than likely live long enough to deliver the information through sheer willpower and knowledge of antidotes."

Sakura crosses her arms over her chest. "As if I'd leave you behind! Kakashi-sensei's number rule boils down to breaking the rules - for example, abandoning the mission - makes you trash but abandoning comrades makes you worse than trash. I sure as hell am not trash and every day above ground is a good one."

"He told you that?"

"That he did."

Kankuro groans when Sakura takes his outstretched hand and yanks him up. "I know you Konoha shinobi are saps with your bonds and whatnot, but that's going overbroad. You guys are so silly and ridiculous and it's amazing how much emphasis you put on things like bonds."

"And yet we're the village many people wouldn't think of attacking," she replies easily. "Because we value our bonds as much as we value our need to protect." She looks at his puppet. "Oh, it's dirty."

"Don't worry..." Kankuro trails off as she takes a cloth from her hip pouch, pours just a bit of water onto it, and gently wipes away the dirt on the limb that managed to escape its wrappings.

"There!" Sakura smiles brightly. "All better. You should tuck him back in so we can start heading for your home." She watches as Kankuro looks at the piece of exposed puppet and releases a low whistle.

"Damn, Haruno. Where'd you learn to clean a puppet? There isn't a single streak on him."

Sakura shrugs a little when he looks at her. "I own a few smaller ones and cleaning them is sort of relaxing, you know? I feel less silly about playing with them than I do playing with actual dolls. Besides," she starts walking off, "if I keep up with them, I'll eventually challenge you to a spar with only puppets."

Unknowing to Sakura, that statement is basically a love confession to Kankuro.

"Challenge me, eh?" He's at her side now. "So you wouldn't use your super strength at all?"

"How would that be fair?"

"Dunno,'" Kankuro says with a grin. "I like a heavy hitter."

"I'll make sure my puppets punch you then," she replies cheekily. "If only to please you."

They share an easy grin.

* * *

I'll post another update in, like, 10 hours or something close to that. I hope you liked it. If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura

P.S. It looks like the glitch was fixed because I can now read the ShikaSakuIno chapter so if you missed that, I recommend reading it. It's chapter 29.


	32. ObiSaku

**Pairing:** ObiSaku

 **Prompt:** "Sounds like fun!"

 **Rating:** K

* * *

"I can't believe you've resorted to stalking like some creeper." Obito slaps a hand over his mouth to keep from yelling. "I mean, the least you could do is gather up the courage to go over to her and talk to her. She's only talking to Rin. It's not like she knows you're dumb or anything yet. Are you a shinobi or a coward?"

Whirling around, Obito glares at his rival - and best friend, but he refuses to admit to that - and crosses his arms over his chest. "Shut up, Bakashi! What if they hear you?!"

"You're the one that's yelling in a whisper," the younger boy responds before crouching down next to him. "Explain to me why you haven't talked to her yet."

"She's a good friend of Rin's and Rin has probably told her all about my crush growing up and I don't want her - Sakura - to think that she's just some rebound from 'unhealed rejection' or what Kushina-san said when I talked about it with her a few weeks ago. She deserves better than that."

Kakashi slides closer. "From my understanding, the 'rebound period' ends after the third week of a breakup and you and Rin never dated."

"Same difference!" Obito snaps. "I haven't been able to catch Sakura alone for months. Besides, my scars..."

"There's nothing wrong with you!" Kakashi - fierce, loyal Kakashi - snaps back before sighing in frustration. "She does work as the main healer and she has taken Rin on as a sort of apprentice. She's busy but if you would just ask Rin when she's free and work around that, you'd be able to talk to her."

"That's...actually a good idea, but what if Rin teases?!"

He receives an eye roll.

"Do you like Sakura enough to suffer a little bit of teasing?"

"I, well, yes?"

"Is that a question?" He can tell Kakashi is smirking under his blasted mask. "Here, I'll help you out."

His eyes widen when Kakashi grabs his arm and yanking him up and away from the bush while calling out to Rin and Sakura. Both girls look up in surprise before offering twin smiles of amusement towards a sputtering Obito and the fiend dragging him near them. Kakashi arranged them so he's standing in front of Rin and Obito is standing in front of a peacefully smiling Sakura.

"Ah, Kakashi-kun and Obito-kun, how are you boys?"

Obito refrains from correcting her. He's 17, damn it! He's not a boy! He's a man! A first-class jounin! "D-Doing well, Sakura-san. And y-yourself?" He wants the ground to open up and swallow him at her laugh and Rin's knowing stare and crinkled eyes. Kakashi's confirmation is much more straightforward.

"Rather well given the circumstances," Sakura replies.

He frowns at the tone of her voice. "Is something wrong?"

"I've been stuck at the hospital for almost three days now, Obito-kun. I probably look a mess and smell weird."

"You don't," Obito blurts out quickly; cursing his awkward luck, "look or smell weird, I mean. You, ah, look fine. Great!" He hears Kakashi make a sound that suspiciously sounds like a cough-covered-laugh. "

"Um, well, thank you."

Obito wants to crawl into a hole and die.

"So, I have to get back to work," Rin interrupts the pair. "Didn't you need to stop by for something, Kakashi?"

"Hm, yes. Yes, I did. Let me walk you to your station."

"Oh, do you need me to - " Sakura is cut off by Rin's frantic hand waving.

"Oh, no. I - I mean we - don't need any help, senpai. I promise. So, um, I'll see you later." Sakura clearly misses the way Rin shoots Obito a 'this is your chance' look. Kakashi just sends me a thumbs up and clearly laughs behind his mask before trailing after Rin.

Sakura looks up at Obito. "So, this is a little..."

"Awkward?" Obito asks followed with a sigh.

"A little," she answers. "But that's only because we don't see each other often. Rin and I were actually heading to lunch but I guess we let time get away from us. If you're free," she hesitates, a blush claiming her cheeks - Obito tries not to blush himself - as she rocks back and forth on her feet, "would you mind joining me?"

 _Are you a shinobi or a coward?_ His inner voice, oddly sounding of Kakashi, taunts him.

"Sounds like fun! I'll treat~"

"Oh, you don't have - "

"Don't worry about it, Sakura-chan! Consider it payment for all your hard work."

She smiles - _it's such a beautiful smile_ \- and nods her thanks. "After you, Obito-kun."

He holds out his arm instead. "Together?"

Sakura takes it without hesitating. "Together."

* * *

And they lived happily every after (because nothing ever ever EVER goes wrong and the world is at peace, right? Right.) If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura


	33. IndraSaku

**Pairing:** IndraSaku

 **Prompt:** Lovemaking.

 **Rating:** T

* * *

They are bare to the world with the stars as their only witness. His head rests against her upper thigh, fingers tracing over her pink petal in a slow, teasing sort of manner that has her whithering against the soft, but cold, ground. He never pushes beyond that, preferring her in a shivering mess of incoherent words and sweet whimpers urging him to bring her closer to her release.

She has one hand fisted against her mouth in a poor attempt to silence herself.

It only lasts so long. His hand shoots forward to grab her fist and pull it away with a quiet, "I want to hear you," before he plunges two fingers into her and smiles through dark brown bangs, red eyes taking in the way she arches, gasping with pleasure. "I always want to hear you." The sounds his fingers - moving in and out, in and out - have her covering her flushed face. "Why do you hide?"

"W-Why do you ask such s-silly questions?" He turns his face to press a kiss into her inner thigh. "M-My goodness, my lord."

"No." He pulls away. "There are no titles here, Sakura." Then, in a much softer voice as he pulls his fingers out of her and licks them, red eyes taking in the heaving of her bandaged chest: "You know this."

Her hand reaches down to cup his neck, thumb brushing over his cheek where a faint scar resides. "Forgive me." Sakura urges him to come towards her, silent question obvious. He comes to her easily. Soft lips meet hers in a gentle kiss. She's pressed back against the ground comfortably.

"You're beautiful," he whispers as he pulls away. "My beautiful lady."

"M-My," she pauses at the look on his face. She heaves a sigh before chuckling a little. "My Indra," Sakura amends. It seems to be the right thing to say before he's kissing her again. It's passionate and a little aggressive, but she accepts it all the same.

Sakura's hand pulls away the tie keeping his long hair back. It spills free like a curtain; hiding their faces away from the prying world. When Indra breaks away the kiss, he doesn't stop there. His lips, gentle as ever, trails over her cheek and down to her neck where he nips at her collarbone.

"Oh."

He pulls away. "Oh?"

Instead of replying, she tugs on his hair. "My love, _please_. You know what I want."

"Such a statement," he muses softly.

"Why must you tease me?"

"Tell me what you desire?"

Her hands reach out and cup his face. "I want you. I love you."

"I love you," Indra repeats. "Let me show you." A kunai seems to materialize out of nowhere and, with practiced ease (this was not their first coupling), he slides it down her chest effectively ridding her of her breast bindings. Sakura gasps but her attempt to cover herself - a reaction that is often - is stopped. "I find all of you beautiful."

Sakura smiles despite her quivering lips and red face. "You tell me this everytime."

"I will say it many a more time until you come to accept it as truth."

A lone tear slides down her face. "You're too kind to me."

He has to be gentle with her. This is not their first coupling and he hopes for many, many more when he takes her as his bride and they bond before his family. "I will love you until the last of the stars fall." A promise of enteral love. "You have my word."

His hips push forward, the tip of his cock meeting her mound. The look Indra receives for that action is tender to the bone. Her wet flesh parted easily for him as he glides forward until his shaft sinks into her welcoming heat; the feeling warm and amazing. Sakura's arms clutched at him, digging into his back with surprising strength as she releases a cry of pleasure.

"O- _Oh_." Indra takes great delight in the way her eyes fall shut in content pleasure.

He nuzzles her cheek. She sighs. He draws his hips back and pushing himself inside her again, kissing her directly this time to claim her moans as his. It's almost hard to be gentle (it becomes like this); her soft walls cling to him in a delicious sort of way. Her heat is intoxicating; he wants to thrust himself into it again and again, but that wouldn't have been fair to Sakura.

 _I will keep my control_.

Sakura's nails run down his back, arching when he brushes against something in her that has her gasping sharply. "My Indra," she whispers. " _So good_."

His hips snap forward and he basks in her cry of pleasure.

"I love you. I love you. _I love you_." It's as if those are the only words she knows.

"I love you more than anything," Indra answers.

They stay together well into the morning.

* * *

I don't often write like this, but I can only get better with time! IndraSaku holds a special place in my heart. I sincerely love being a multi-shipper. If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura


	34. HakuSaku

**Pairing:** HakuSaku

 **Prompt:** AU where Haku survives and fights in the 4th Shinobi War

 **Rating:** PG-13

* * *

She finds him in a tent a little further away from the majority of the surviving shinobi; silently bandaging his left shoulder where he seems to be bleeding rather badly. His hair, normally in a perfect bun (something she remembers from their first meeting), is flowing freely. It's long and beautiful and frames his heart-shaped face.

"Haku-san," she steps into the tent, "allow me to look at that, please. That way you aren't wasting your bandages. I promise to be quick and efficient."

He looks up at her, blinking slowly. Haku squints at her first, eyes rolling over her face until they relax and his face settles into one of classic, practiced ease. He recognizes her. "Sakura-san, was it?" Bandages placed to the side, he turns towards her which allows her to access his wound from her point of view. "I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"You wouldn't be," she reassures quickly. "I'm a medic and it's my duty to aid those who fought in the war on our side." Sakura steps forward with her hands out in front of her, cautious; as if approaching a startled animal so that he doesn't react negatively. She's not exactly sure where they stand at the moment.

"If that is your reasoning, then I would appreciate it." And so she moves to his and pushes aside the cloth around his shoulders and gently removes the bandages. "May I inquire as to when you picked up medical ninjutsu, Sakura-san? Of even such strength? To devastate an entire field is something of an amazing feat."

"Thank you," Sakura answers. "I took a path different than what most would expect from me considering I don't come from a clan and my teammates are these incredibly powerful beings who I always had to look at from behind. My circumstances pushed me to be where I'm at." She doesn't normally talk about this - her training - as she considers it to be something of a sacred situation involving Lady Tsunade.

Still, "The Fifth Hokage's Disciple," he muses with mild wonder; _praising_. "Your strength and medical ninjutsu are amazing. You carry yourself much differently since our meeting." Sakura doesn't blush but she does send him a kind smile.

"Thank you," she repeats. "I'm going to start now, Haku-san, and I would recommend that you sit as still as possible. This will sting but it's a necessary pain. I am repairing nerve damage. You were hit with a wooden spike, am I correct?" She sends her chakra into his arm, carefully mending the nerves.

"It pierced my ice wall," he replies. "I was not expecting that. Something like that hasn't happened since..." Haku trails off but Sakura knows exactly what he's recalling. "I'm glad Naruto-san was able to achieve his goal of protecting his precious people."

"Zabuza-san would be proud of your accomplishments as well, Haku-san." She says this without really thinking of how the words would have an impact on him.

His hand comes to rest on hers. "Do you truly believe that?"

"I do." The reply comes out easy and he's quick to remove his hand. "What do you plan to do after this, Haku-san? You don't have a direct affiliation anymore."

"I will continue traveling from place to place until I'm satisfied enough to settle down. It has been...a struggle."

"If that is what you think is best then I wish you the best of luck." Sakura pulls away from him and smiles at her handy work. The only evidence of a previous wound is the left behind blood and his torn clothing. The skin looks healthy, new, and very pale.

Haku takes her hand and squeezes it. "Thank you, Sakura-san."

She smiles. "You're welcome!"

"And you? What do you plan to do?"

"Work at the hospital," Sakura answers as if this is common knowledge. "It's my station. I will run it more or less as Konoha's rebuilding is underway."

"I see - "

"Sakura-san! Sakura-san, come quick! We have an unresponsive shinobi in need of your aid!"

"Forgive me, Haku-san. I am needed elsewhere."

He nods once. "Do not hesitate on my account."

"Before you leave, let's meet up briefly! I'd like to see you off properly!" And she's racing out of the tent.

* * *

Ah, what an interesting one to write! If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura


	35. SakuSaku

**Pairing:** SakuSaku

 **Prompt:** "You promised me 'forever!'"

 **Rating:** T

* * *

He awakes to the sound of steady beeping machines and blinding light trying to peek through his eyelids. The smell of chemical cleaner and fills his nose when he breathes in deeply. A rough cough escapes his mouth as the action. A moment later, and someone is helping him sit up and something cold is pressed against his lips. His tongue sticks out just a bit to taste water and then he drinks the whole thing as carefully as he can.

"Open your eyes and look at me."

The command, soft and pained, almost makes him want to curl up in his hospital bed (?) and ignore the surrounding world. He's supposed to be dead but she saved him. A part of him wants to snap at her, to tell her it wasn't her decision to bring him back, and yet; a part of him is ultimately grateful that she managed too.

"Open your eyes and look at me, damn you!"

And he does. Slowly, at first, and then all at once. It's a mistake. He hisses when the bright light hits his eyes and tries to curl away, but a hand on his keeps him from moving. That's when he immediately feels a dull ache in the center of his stomach. The wound, healing as it seems, still has a phantom of pain.

"Sakura," he croaks. "How did you - "

"Your son," she snaps. "Your little boy ran to my home and begged me to save you. Kakashi got on his knees and _begged_ me, you absolute fool!" There's a crack in her voice. The words close to a yell but not quite. Her beautiful pink, usually in a ponytail, hangs lifelessly around her shoulders. "How could you do that to him?! I almost couldn't pull you back! What if I was still on my mission?! What if Kakashi couldn't find someone else?!"

Sakumo slowly looks around the room. "Where - "

"With Minato-san," she answers angerly. "That young man had to drag your son out of here for a mission by order of the Hokage - something that incredibly pisses me off, mind you - and he begged me to stay and watch over you until you woke up!" He hates the glassy look her eyes get. "Why?"

"I a-am a failure," he whispers finally. "I don't want Kakashi to have that shame follow him around. I don't want you to be the woman who chooses a man over her status."

"It's my choice," Sakura states in barely controlled rage. "It's my choice to stick by you. We promised each other. You promised me 'forever!' Does that mean nothing to you anymore?" Her face crumbles as she moves forward in her seat and takes his pale, limp hand. "I love you so much, you fool of a man! You son loves you just as much! You are worth more than all of Konoha's shinobi combined."

"I started a war!" Sakumo cries. "I will be the reason so many lives are lost!"

Sakura slowly shakes her head. "Shimura Danzo was arrested for treachery." Sakumo blinks; confused. "Shikaku-san overhead some very incriminating evidence that caused an immediate arrest. His trial is in one week. "He fed you and your group false information, he placed members of his ROOT - dressed as Suna diplomats - as bait for you, and knew you would choose your team over the mission because you had no choice. Mitana Reisi carried valuable information on his person - planted there by Shimura - and if it were to fall into the wrong hands, it would have been catastrophic for Konoha. _You made the right choice_."

It's a lot of information to take-in. _I almost... I almost..._ God, he feels sick beyond belief. "I'm sorry," Sakumo manages. "I'm so sorry."

Before she can reply, the door to Sakumo's hospital room opens slowly and a familiar head of messy, light grey hair appears. "Tou-san? Tou-san!" The door is thrown open all the way and little Kakashi, in his civilian clothes accompanied by his blue scarf, comes racing into the room where he leaps off the ground and lands at the feet of his father and crawls over him until he's pressed right against his father's shoulder. "Tou-san," he repeats again and again as if he can't bring himself to say more.

"Kakashi, I'm - "

"I'm sorry, Tou-san! I don't want you to go away. You're a good shinobi and a good father. I promise I'll be a better shinobi! I promise I won't be reckless." And then, in the softest voice imaginable: "I promise to be a better son. I won't get angry or shout. I promise. I promise!"

Sakumo lays his head on top of Kakashi's head, stroking it to soothe his cries. It does little to calm the boy down. "I'm so sorry, son. I promise to never do something like that again. I promise not to leave you again. Both," he looks at a silent Sakura, "of you."

Kakashi lifts his head but looks to Sakura. "Thank you for saving my tou-san."

"Of course, honey." Sakura accepts Kakashi's small hand when he reaches out to her. "For you and for your old man." She had a hold of one hand from each of them.

"I love you," he tells both of them. "I love you and I promise to never do something like that again."

"I'll hold you to that," Sakura whispers, mindful to the sleepy look on Kakashi's face.

* * *

Kakashi returns home after storming out on his father, sees him lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood, and races for his dad's girlfriend's home. Also, spoiler alert: Danzo dies! Yay! If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura


	36. KisaSaku

**Pairing:** KisaSaku

 **Prompt:** "I'm probably eating your cousin."

 **Rating:** PG-13

* * *

He stares at her with a grim expression, but she happily munches away on her snack. Honestly, can she be more rude about the situation? Here he was; a true gentleman who offered to buy her a snack after she beat him in a fight and she takes his offer without a care and chooses _that_ snack.

"Disgusting. Revolting. I can't believe you would do this to me, kunoichi." Kisame crosses his thick arms over his chest and steps his foot impatiently. "There was dango and caramel apples and popcorn. Of all foods, you pick that one." His left eye twitches when she licks her lips while gazing directly at him. "I should strike you down where you sit."

"If you do that, you won't be able to fight me anymore." She blows a stray pink hair out of her face. "What we're doing now could be classified as treason to my village."

Kisame's frown morphs into a grin. "Are you saying I'm worth the possibility of you being labeled a traitor? If that's the case, then I'm actually flattered. If my superior saw me right now. I doubt he would hesitate to kill me. Still, it'd be totally worth it. You've provided the best fight I've had in almost a year."

The kunoichi - Sakura, he vaguely recalls - returns his grin. "And the same to you, sharky. The only other good fight I've gotten was your puppet man and that didn't end well in his favor. What, by the way, do you do with the stuff of members that die?"

Shrugging, Kisame glances at the people in the seats around them and delights at the wary looks both he and Sakura are receiving. Of course, no one of this small village will blab about what they saw. They fear the Akatsuki too much to do so. Their lives having more worth than possible gossip.

"We split it," he replies easily. "The clothing is given to those who fit it. For example, your brat Uchiha's older brother is close to his size. Deidara gets some of the clothes too. His actual puppets, what's left of them, are put in storage in case we come across a person with a particular skill set and a taste for the dark side."

She snorts. "I'm sure." With a very deliberate eye lock, Sakura brings another piece of her snack to her mouth and munches down on it while her eyes flash with amusement. "I'm probably eating your cousin," she muses in a mocking tone and he tries not to grin.

The tiny, pink-haired kunoichi has a pair of metaphorical balls.

He looks around once. "So, come here often?" Her annoyed look sends him into a low peal of chuckles. "Ah, what's a little harmless flirting, _Sa-ku-ra_? I mean," he waves one arm around them, "we're already on a date."

Blushing as brightly as her pink hair, Sakura throws her bag down on the table and leans back in her seat. There's an odd expression on her face before it clears. "No."

"No?"

"No," she confirms. "I'm more inclined to say our fight was a date rather than this. For all we know, I'm eating your family. That's not the sort of appropriate behavior for a date."

"But fighting is," he deadpans.

"Fighting is a hell of a lot more fun, don't you think?" Sakura crosses her arms over her chest, grin claiming her face. "I mean, we get to be really close and there's no use in denying that you're handsome." She pauses. "Even if you're part shark or whatever."

"You flatter me," Kisame responds. "You're short as hell and you yell really loud, but you smell great." He takes a very obvious sniff. "Ripe like fruit." A smirk appears on his face when her pink blush deepens to a red shade maybe one shade lighter than her own shirt."

"God," she laughs. "You don't go on 'dates' very often, do you?"

Kisame shrugs. "My occupation doesn't let me get out much."

"The I'm flattered to be your first real date in nearly a year."

And then she smirks in a way that has him cocking an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm staying the over there, in the room with the window farthest to the left," Sakura points behind him but he doesn't bother looking over his shoulder, "and the bed is awful...big."

"Oh," he grins. "What a shame."

She deliberately sucks on her fingers to rid them of the salty taste of her snack. "It really is a shame. Well," she hops to her feet, "I think I'll retire for the evening. Thank you for treating me."

He doesn't even wait a full minute before getting up to follow her.

* * *

A what-if scenario tbh. KisaSaku is an interesting ship and I've only read one fanfic of them ( **Uneasy coexistence** by DeGlace). If you haven't, give it a chance. If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura


	37. ShikakuSaku

**Pairing:** ShikakuSaku

 **Pairing:** Misunderstanding.

 **Rating:** PG-13

* * *

"I'm going to marry that troublesome woman one day."

Looking up from his book, Inoichi cocks a single eyebrow. "Is that so?" It is obvious who Shikaku is speaking of. Anyone possessing the ability to see would know how smitten he is with the woman he claims he'll marry one day. "You have yet to re-enter her good graces, Shikaku."

Shikaku scowls deeply at his friend while Inoichi merely responds with an amused smile before returning to his book, casually flipping to the next page. Truth be told, his friend is right. The woman of his affection has made clear her irritation with him. His fault, but it is still a pain to be blatantly rejected after he misunderstood a precious situation and _accidentally_ rejected her first.

"The Nara clan has access to some of the world's greatest knowledge, yet they know little of romance," he defends. "I grew up learning statistics and playing shogi, solving impossible math problems and reading every book available to me, and know of them provide information on how approach romance."

"True, but do you not have books on proper courting etiquette?"

Both young men look to the door leading into the room, of which they have claimed as their own for the day, and see Choza standing there with a large picnic basket in one hand and a slightly smaller book in the other. He sends Shikaku a knowing look before sharing an amused one with Inoichi. For a brief moment, Shikaku entertains the idea of seeking new friends.

"I do and I have read them - "

"I still can't believe you accidentally rejected her," Inoichi cuts in, mirth shining in his dark blue eyes.

From his position on the window ledge, Shikaku lets his head fall back to hit the wall. He didn't mean to reject her. He's just obviously not used to someone flirting with him considering most women find him to be "way too lazy" and "only interested in taking naps." And, of course, the famous: "You'd rather be playing shogi."

"Don't be hard on him, Inoichi. Shikaku has a hard time understanding the difference between simplistic conversation and flirting."

He looks back and forth between them. "I need new friends."

"They'd be incredibly boring," Inoichi replies with ease. "We're far more interesting."

"But, perhaps, not as interesting as Miss Sakura?" Choza chuckles. "You'd drop us in a hot second if she agreed to go on a date with you."

Inoichi's head snaps towards the door and then proceeds to chuckle. "Looks like we're dropping him, Choza." Inoichi is off the couch and by the window in a blink of an eye, Choza right behind him. "Try to make things work out this time. Yano-chan is Sakura's friend and she's been looking for a double date for weeks."

Shikaku curses the 'Ino' of their Ino-Shika-Cho group (their only sensor) as his friends jump out of the window just in time for Sakura to enter the room, head bowed to read the scroll in her hands. "This is utterly ridiculous," he hears her mumble to herself. "How am I supposed to de-code this?"

"Maybe I can help?"

Her head snaps up. "What are you doing here?"

"It's an empty room. I've decided to relax."

"I see. Well, I'll leave you alone then."

As she turns to leave, Shikaku blinks twice. "I've said sorry, Sakura. I didn't mean to make you feel embarrassed."

She freezes as if he trapped her in his shadow possession jutsu. "I know."

"Do you?" He counters. "Every time I try to talk to you, you get mad or make up excuses to leave. I don't know what else you want me to say or do?"

"For someone so smart, you're very oblivious to things like romance and love." Sakura turns around. "Far too many people think I'm after you now because you're the heir to the Nara clan and I come from a civilian background. I know I can be very bad at flirting, Yano has told me so, but I didn't think you would react like that."

He tries not to wince. "I was startled and didn't think clearly." Then, in a much quieter voice: "I've liked you a long time. Even before Yano and Inoichi introduced us."

"You've never seemed interested before and it's only after I embarrassed myself that you're trying to make something become of us."

"I have clan obligations," he answers truthfully, "but it has never been specified that I have to court someone of another clan or certain status. I would like to court you if you're willing."

"That leads to eventual marriage, Shikaku."

He scratches the back of his head. "Yes, it does." Because he would like to take it that far eventually. There is no limit to how long a man can court a woman. It could be years.

"Would you be against PDA?"

"Nope."

Sakura nods once. "Okay. I get off work at 7."

"I'll swing by and pick you up."

"And take me where?"

"The tea house," he answers easily. "The one you would like to visit but haven't yet."

She graces him with a pretty smile. "Okay. See you tonight."

"See you tonight."

When she leaves, he walks over to the window and sticks his head out. "You're hardly subtle."

"And you have the dating skills of a twig," comes Inoichi's immediate reply.

Shikaku rolls his eyes. He really needs to consider getting better friends.

* * *

I would have posted this last night, but my laptop decided to randomly restart and update so I lost everything I wrote and I was too tired to re-write by the time my laptop was ready to use. Anyway, I hope you liked it. If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura

P.S. Expect another update later today.


	38. SakuTen

**Pairing:** SakuTen

 **Prompt:** Tenten thinks Sakura is hot.

 **Rating:** T

* * *

Tenten has always admired Lady Tsunade. She said so many times in her youth and still does even into adulthood. Of course, she is a little bitter that Sakura was able to convince the legendary woman to make her an apprentice and often wondered what their training was like.

She wasn't around as often due to missions or general Gai-sensei and Lee nonsense. Even Neji can be boring at times but he can be better company when the mood strikes. Still, it's kind of nice when she's given the opportunity to be with her team. They still meet up from time to time; either for lunch or for a friendly spar. As friendly as Gai-sensei wants to make it, that is.

So when Lee invites Sakura and Naruto to join them for a spar, she's hoping to go toe-to-toe with Sakura. No one is really on Gai's and Lee's level of taijutsu, but she's seen the way Sakura can move. She's seen the way Sakura can twist her hips and bend her legs.

She has good muscular physique and that's to be expected of a heavy hitter. Not even three weeks ago Tenten saw the other girl smash straight through a boulder in an attempt to strangle her blond teammate after he pointed out how "manly" her thighs are. It was a failed compliment and Tenten doesn't know who to pity.

Funny enough, Sakura directly seeks her out once they meet up. "Want to see how well your weapons stand against my fist?" Even though Sakura's choice of weapon is her fist, she's still well equipped with an assortment of weapons herself. Tenten eyes the sleek tanto strapped to her hip.

Glancing at her teammates and Naruto, she can't help but roll her eyes. Lee and Naruto are doing push-ups to see who gets to challenge Neji first and Neji's just staring at them as if he would rather be anywhere but there. _I could save him_ \- Sakura stretches and the zipper at the top of her red shirt-like jacket drops just enough to tease at the top of her chest.

She gulps. Sakura's color scheme and assertiveness, since being taken under Lady Tsunade's wing, has always been attractive. Whereas she did have a very brief crush on Temari, the older woman is often way too cocky and solely has her eyes on Konoha 12's only Nara.

Sakura hasn't dated anyone as far as she knows. Nothing ever happened between her and the Uchiha, but she remembers Lee stating that they are good friends and she still adds "-kun" to his name. More than likely just a habit. Still, she doubts Sakura's into girls - "Tenten, are you okay?"

Right up in her face, Sakura is pressing a hand to her forehead. A cool sensation of chakra sweeps across her face and down her neck. Tenten can't help but shiver. "I'm fine," she manages to croak out. "Is it me or is it hot outside?" Sakura looks at her with concern.

"I suppose it could be hot for you since you're wearing heavy clothing," she presses up close and Tenten can't help it - she really, really can't - she looks down briefly at the skin revealed to her. "Goodness, Tenten! You're turning bright red! Maybe you should lay down?"

"Just, uh, back away. I need a moment to breathe." And Sakura does. "Could you go get my water. It's behind me." Tenten jerks her thumb over her shoulder, heart racing because she caught a whiff of Sakura's hair and it actually smells like strawberries _and that isn't fair_.

"Sure. Hold on." The moment Sakura steps away, Tenten takes in a deep breath. "Here you go." She looks up and proceeds to choke on air. Sakura has abandoned her red jacket for her black tank top. She has nice arms and shoulders. Her neck is long and pale and _pretty_.

God, Sakura is looking at her like she's a mess. I feel like one. "I think you should, um, fight Neji first! Yeah. Go fight Neji first. Last week," she hopes Neji will forgive her, "he said your punches are weak as hell!"

Sakura blinks once, twice, and then her face blanks. "Did he now?"

"Yup! So, um, go kick his ass!"

She nods. "Yeah, I'll do that." As Sakura starts moving away, she pauses and whirls around. "Hey...after this, do you - would like to go out sometime?" A blush claims Sakura's cheeks. "Unless I'm reading the signs wrong!"

"Yes!" Tenten nods rapidly, eyes wide. "Yes, please."

"Cool!" Sakura's beaming smile sends her heart into overdrive.

She'll have to do something really nice for Neji especially after witnessing him be knocked into a tree.

* * *

I actually really liked writing this one. Please check the previous chapter because today's was a double update. If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura

P.S. If you're a fan of **HashiSaku** , I started a multi-chapter fic on my Ao3 (ich_bin_ein_stern) and I would encourage you to check it out!


	39. KagaSaku

**Pairing:** KagaSaku

 **Prompt:** "Uchihas are not supposed to like Senjus."

 **Rating:** PG-13

* * *

Her name is Senju Sakura and she is the recently adopted daughter of the Shodai's younger brother. No one knows exactly what compelled the genius Senju to take in a little girl, civilian born, mere weeks after she arrived in Konoha with a squadron of chunin. Her backstory is vague. She was found wandering the forest late at night, barefooted and bruised, with no real memory beyond stating her parents were merchants and they were attacked.

She's a couple of years younger than him but is already showing great potential. Even members of his own clan can't help but discuss her ability to adapt, taking to training like fish to water. He can't help but be a little envious of the attention she's receiving from his clan and the Senju. Not that she's undeserving of it - he has seen her go toe-to-toe with some of his older cousins - but he's always admired the current Senju heir.

For an entire year, he silently watches out for her. She is skilled but undoubtedly oblivious to those wishing to get closer to the Senju through her. Sakura knows him by name, calls him "Kagami-senpai" (despite being the same rank as him), and sometimes lets him sit with her during lunch. He's as polite as can be, especially after catching the red non-Sharingan gaze of her adoptive father, and engages in friendly conversation.

Everything is fine until one older cousin, someone he's not particularly close with (or fond of, really), makes the start of what will be several rumors. "So, Gami-chan, what's it like being with Sakura-chan?" He knows exactly what sort of implication is being made. "I didn't take you for someone to go after the clanless type?"

Kagami grits his teeth at the cruel statement. Adopted or not, Sakura will never truly be a Senju. She can learn everything her adoptive father can teach her - and she's certainly well on her way - but she will never be fully accepted by other clans. She is a ward but an outsider. She is talented kunoichi but civilian born. She is legally the Shodai's niece but would never be able to claim a title among the clan unless some drastic changes were made and made quickly.

Even then, there's no telling who would accept that or not. It's clear that some of his relatives do not already. Instead of giving them an answer, he turns to walk away. "Are you running off to see her? Tell me, how good is she in bed? Maybe I should take a crack at her?" Kagami freezes.

 _He did not._ But yes, after swiftly hiding his call for a genjutsu release, he did. Turning around slowly, Kagami fights back the urge to activate his Sharingan. "Need I remind you, dear cousin, that such words could cause a tiff between our clans despite Madara-sama and the Shodai being close, personal friends. The would be an outrage from both the Shodai and Tobirama-sama which, in turn, would lead to Madara-sama finding out. And trust me," he sneers, "you are lucky to have not yet bear witness to an angry Madara-sama." Kagami delights in the paling of his cousins' skin. "Be careful about what you say about Sakura-sama around me."

Not waiting for any of them to respond, Kagami turns and shunshins out of there. He promised to meet up with Sakura and he's running late. When he arrives, he's glad to see Sakura still sitting at their usual table. He can't help but smile when she perks up upon seeing him. Sakura accepts his apology for being late and they fall into their normal conversation.

For a while.

"You're awfully quiet today, Kagami-senpai."

He says it without really thinking. "Uchihas are not supposed to like Senjus."

Sakura frowns. "The Uchiha and Senju are allies. Some even good friends."

Kagami cannot honestly tell if she's being purposely obtuse or not. "Uchihas are not supposed to develop certain _feelings_ for Senjus."

"I'm not a Senju."

"Yes, you are."

"Not by blood," Sakura states quickly. God, he hates the sadness in her eyes. "I'm well aware of what the members of your clan and...my own say behind my back. I'm not someone you should really bother with in regards to romance, Kagami-senpai."

"I'm from a branch section of the Uchiha, Sakura. I don't care what others say." In a softer voice, he continues, "I really like you."

"Then you may court her when she is of age," comes the voice from behind both of them. "Two years from now. Until then, I expect you to remain within your boundaries."

Kagami freezes while Sakura rolls her eyes. "Listening in on conversations isn't exactly nice, tou-san."

"I've come to inform Kagami-kun," Kagami winces at the tone, "of a mission he has been assigned. Two weeks in Iron Country along with me."

Holy shit.

"Oh, when do you leave?"

"One hour."

Holy shit.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you when you get back then?" She addresses Kagami.

"Yeah, sure."

He senses Tobirama right behind him, barely flinching when a hand lands on his shoulders. "I expect you to keep up with your training, Sakura. Toka has graciously volunteered to train with you in my absence."

"Yes, tou-san."

"Good. I will see you in two weeks. Be at the west gate by 2." His shoulder is squeezed - a warning - and then he is gone.

"At least you have his approval?" Sakura says after a beat of silence.

"Yay," he manages.

Sakura reaches across the table and squeezes his hand. "See you in two weeks."

He twists their fingers until their entwined. "See you in two weeks," he echoes.

* * *

This one was really fun to write. Also...200 reviews?! That's awesome! Thank you to everyone who has supported me thus far! If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura


	40. SasoSaku

**Pairing:** SasoSaku

 **Prompt:** AU in which Sakura is a medic with no village affiliation who is often hired by the Akatsuki to the point where one member is tasked to convince her to solely work for them.

 **Rating:** PG-13

* * *

"We can provide you lodging, medical supplies, and, of course, you'll be paid."

Sasori stares into unblinking green eyes, patience wearing just a bit, when the woman shrugs and looks away. "That's not necessary, Sasori-san. I grow my own herd, I can buy my own medical supplies, and I quite like the house I'm living in. It has a fantastic view of the Hogetsu River."

"Sakura-san, I must insist." There's a lot at stake if he fails.

Deidara and Hidan will not shut up about it for weeks and Itachi and Kisame will watch after him with those oddly in sync smirks. Kakuzu and Zetsu will just look at him as if he were a failure. He doesn't even want to fathom what their Leader and Konan will say. If only someone else could have been tasked with this. Someone, like Itachi, for example; he's a smooth talker or whatever Deidara likes to talk nonsense about.

"There is nothing you can offer me that I don't have already," Sakura states as she labels a vial of pale blue liquid. "Please make sure Uchiha-san drinks this along with his evening tea."

As she gets up and starts packing, Sasori's mind blanks on what else he could possibly do to convince her to stay. Threatening her was out of the question from the very beginning. They have threatened her once, in the past, because she's known for her skill, but she refused.

 _"I'd kill myself before you could knock me out," she tells Leader calmly despite being surrounded. "A poison capsule that I always keep in my mouth. One bite and I'll be dead in seconds."_

 _"What do you want then?"_

 _Sakura smiles. "Some water would be nice and then I'll heal them."_

She has been asked for time and time again since.

As she moves past one of his smaller puppets, a thought strikes him. "What if I let you exam my full body?" Sakura freezes - hook, line, and sinker - before slowly looking at him. "I know you're curious about it, Sakura-san. Most people tend to be."

"You've transformed your body into a puppet," she tells him. "Anyone would be curious about it and the process of transformation."

"If you stay, I will give you full access and I will provide the notes I took."

Sakura turns around. "I also want full access to the Sharingan."

"I cannot give my permission for that," Sasori answers. "Not even our Leader demands use of Itachi's Sharingan. You will have to ask him yourself."

"I will stay until Friday evening," she responds after a moment of silence. "Convince him to let me look at it." Sakura pauses, as if to say more but then turns red and whirls around. "Can you return to your normal body at all?"

"Yes, but the process is nearly impossible and time-consuming and involves human sacrifice."

"Would you ever consider returning to a normal body?"

"No," he replies slowly. "I created this body with a purpose."

Sakura nods slowly, before throwing a glance over her shoulder. "It's unfortunate. You're very handsome."

"I'm still handsome." What is she talking about? His body is ultimate perfection of art. She should be grateful to witness such beauty.

"You have until this Friday," she sing-songs. "Until then, I'll retire to my usual room. Good evening~"

He watches her go but continues to frown when her comment replays in his head. _"It's unfortunate."_ What could she possibly be meaning? How is it unfortunate? _My body is the absolute pinnacle of perfection. I know this. I choose this. Why is my puppet body unfortunate?_

"It's cause' she wants to bang you," Hidan calls from outside the room. "But you're a puppet freak!"

Sasori blinks.

Oh.

Where to go from there is a struggle.

* * *

Sorry about not posting yesterday. I was godawfully tired after work. If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura


	41. LeeSaku

**DOUBLE UPDATE:** The previous chapter is SasoSaku!

* * *

 **Pairing:** LeeSaku

 **Prompt:** Just something fluffy.

 **Rating:** K

* * *

She feels him press a kiss to her bare shoulder before rolling out of bed. Cracking on eye open, she read 4:55 AM from the alarm clock and sighs quietly. She, of course, won't be getting up anytime soon. Hardly three hours ago, she was making her rounds at the hospital

As always, Lee stays up until she gets home and then they go to sleep. As always, Lee wakes up at 4:55 AM in the morning to do his usual, ridiculous workout around Konoha, shower, and then rejoin her in bed where they'd sleep into late afternoon. He had to get used to that when they started dating.

Sakura sleeps until 2 PM if she can manage on her day off.

"Have a good workout," she calls out sleepily while rolling onto her stomach, pressing her face against her pillow. A soft "Yosh!" is directed her way, a kiss to her head follows, and then it's silent. Lee is a bright spirit, beaming with determination and pride and love, but he has learned to control his volume around her.

 _Let's get takeout later. I don'wanna cook._

With that final thought, she drifts off to sleep -

\- only to reawaken when the bed dips and a warm body, freshly showered (with the scent of lavender drifting to her nose), settles in it and curls around her smaller form. She's always been on the short side. Naruto and Sasuke tower over her by two or three feet. Even Ino has nearly an entire head on her.

A bare arm wraps around her waist, the heat of it like fire to her skin. She's not naked, but her she does wear large t-shirts to bed and they often ride up in the middle of the night. Sakura doesn't think about what the time is now. She still feels so tired.

"Sleep," Lee whispers into her ear. "I'll go get lunch later." Because she's not cooking and, for the life of either of them, Lee has never been able to handle the cooking. Something burns one way or another. Even if she were to watch him go through the steps, the food just wouldn't end up right.

"Good work out?" She tries to ask, but it comes out as "Guff wah-k ou?"

Sakura feels him brush away her hair from her face. "It was." She shifts toward him, eyes cracking open to look up at him. "Gai-sensei moves very fast in his wheelchair."

"Is it close to breaking again?" She can't help but ask and rolls her eyes at the sheepish look sent her way. "I'll talk to Kakashi-sensei about importing stronger materials."

"Still, I'm sorry."

Sakura yawns. "It's fine. It'll come out of your paycheck anyway." He chuckles. "Okay, no more talking. I wanna' sleep till I'm hungry."

"Okay." Lee pulls her closer. "I'll wake you later."

"M'thanks. Love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Dis is cute, yes? LeeSaku is so soft and sweet and full of ooey gooey feelings! If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura


	42. ShinoSaku

**Pairing:** ShinoSaku

 **Prompt:** "Without change, there would be no butterflies."

 **Rating:** K

* * *

They've had - _maybe_ \- three conversations in total since attending the Academy as children. On separate teams with separate specialties and separate paths, there simply isn't enough knowledge about each other they know to keep a conversation going. In fact, Sakura's quite sure she knows more about Hinata personally than anyone of Team Eight.

(Which says something because she hardly speaks to Hinata as well.) So, when they do cross paths on a sunny after; well into April, she stops next to him to say hello and inquire about his day. He looks at her over his large sunglasses, briefly, before answering.

"The sapho longwing butterflies will arrive today." _Arrive_ is oddly appropriate when she glances at the many cocoons on the red daisies covering the area near the bridge Team Seven used to meet up at during their genin days. "Some will be harvested to create antidotes. Why? Because the Hokage requested for this to be done."

Sakura glances at some of the shaking cocoons. "How will you catch them?" Truth be told, she knows little about Konoha's clans outside of what she knows about the Uchiha - a far lot more then average person (Sasuke has been forthcoming before leaving Konoha for his redemption journey) - and a decent amount of the Yamanaka (because being Ino's friend has its benefits). With the Yamanaka come the Nara and Akimichi.

In truth, she knows next to nothing about the Aburame despite being in Shino's graduating class.

"My beetles will capture enough to satisfy the Hokage," comes the low reply. "The rest will be free to take their place in the cycle of life. Why? Because my family refuses to kill more than is necessary to ensure an efficient amount of antidote is created."

"They're a rare breed of butterfly?"

"Indeed."

She crouches next to him, Sakura leans closer to the cocoons. A tiny body, with the aid of the sunlight, can be seen within the cocoon. Itty bitty legs bunched up, sometimes twitching, obviously waiting to break free of its prison to see the world; be it brief or forever (not really, but she'd like to think so).

 _Change,_ she thinks, _is a big deal_.

"Change is important. Why? Because we advance as individuals, hoping to learn from our failures." Apparently, she spoke out loud without realizing it. Sakura looks up. Shino is peering at her over the top of his sunglasses. "Without change, there would be no butterflies."

It's as if he directly give these creatures permission to escape their prisons. A few, at first, and then more. And then several. Like a wave, butterflies with mostly blue wings are out and about, fluttering around her. Some land on her hands, others on her hair. They're beautiful.

A single butterfly lands on her nose. Sakura's delighted laughter sends it away, but she's not upset. "Isn't there a myth about what it means if a butterfly lands on your nose?"

"A significant change will happen," Shino answers. "Or so the myth claims."

She watches a few large beetles slip out of his jacket sleeves - a scene that would have left her grossed out in her early teens - and fly, with amazing speed, to catch blue butterflies left and right. True to his words, not many are captured. She guesses anywhere between 20 and 30. There are hundreds flying away.

"I'm glad I decided to stop," Sakura tells him. "I could have missed sharing this moment with you."

If she's not mistaken, she saw a tinge of red on his cheeks before he lowers his face behind his collar. "A pleasantly shared experience is necessary for," he hesitates, "solidifying companionship."

Sakura laughs. "You are absolutely correct."

* * *

This was suggested by a friend and I like how it turned out. If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura


	43. MenmaSaku

**Pairing:** MenmaSaku

 **Prompt:** Canon!Sakura is stuck in the Road to Ninja universe.

 **Rating:** K

* * *

She spends hours crying in an apartment that is not hers (while being hers at the same time), wearing clothes that is not her own (while being hers at the same time), and ignoring friends that are not her own (while being hers at the same time). Her curtains are drawn, her lights out, and the only sounds throughout the apartment are hers. It's late at night - or, maybe, it's daytime? Time has escaped her.

The look on Naruto's face - _her_ Naruto's face - still shifts about in her mind, numbing her body while stinging her eyes with another round of tears. None of the others of this universe have been able to console because she simply doesn't allow them too. They're too different.

 _Not right._

When the vortex closes, taking her Naruto with it, she collapses to the ground completely shocked. For some illogical reason, she was not allowed to enter. For some illogical reason, she was not allowed to go home. _Her_ Naruto tried to grab her. _Her_ Naruto tried to yell her name but no sound came out. _Her_ Naruto started crying when he realized she wasn't coming back with him.

For several minutes, she sits on the ground - unseeing of the world around her - as the Akatsuki leave to collect the money owed them and Minato carries their son - _their_ Naruto (or is it Menma?) - towards Konoha, Kushina stays with her until she finds feeling in her feet again.

They travel in silence. She doesn't have to be a genius to know that the woman is having trouble deciding what to say to her. Arriving in Konoha - not her Konoha - is a whirl of voices and faces that she doesn't bother to remember. Once dismissed from the Hokage's Office, she beelines for the apartment her other self owns and starts crying the moment the lock on the door is secured.

It really is unsurprising that she receives another knock on the door, but she doesn't have the energy to yell at whoever is behind it to 'go away.' The knocking persists and her sorrow slowly, but surely, morphs to anger. Can she not be left alone to grieve?!

"Sakura-chan?" It's Naruto's voice and it's not. The inflection is off. Her Naruto has a voice that's higher in pitch. This Naruto (or is it Menma?) has a voice bordering on her universe's Sasuke. "Can you open the door, please?" God, she doesn't want to. "I just want one minute of your time, Sakura-chan. After that," there's obvious hesitation, "I'll leave you alone if you want."

A cruel part of her wants to make him promise, but if she avoids him then it lessens her chances of getting home...if there's even a chance at all. "Alright," she calls through to the other side, voice thick and throat bordering on raw. "Alright." It's said more to herself than to the other Naruto. It takes her a little while to actually open the door; anxiety bubbling low in her stomach.

With the door open, she just stares. Naruto (or is it Menma?) stares back, uncertainly. "I just wanted to say 'thank you' for helping me be...well, me. I have a lot of things I have to make up for and I wanted to try and, uh, help you?"

"Do you know of a way to send me home?" She asks immediately. "

"Um, not exactly. I can look at my mom's old Uzumaki scrolls?" He pauses, eyes looking over her shoulder. "I want my Sakura-chan back."

At this, she fully opens the door. "What was your Sakura like?" Because even she is curious.

"Strong. Smart." He smiles easy. " _Capable._ Amazing." All of which her Naruto has applied to her.

"We help each other?" Sakura asks.

He nods. "That way, both Sakura-chan's are in the right place."

"Okay." And then, she hesitates briefly. "Do I call you - "

"Menma," he answers clearly. "I never liked the name 'Naruto' anyway. I have no idea what my mom was thinking at the time."

They share a small laugh and she invites him in.

* * *

This is far more Brotp than Otp, but I still like what I wrote. If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura

P.S. Another update within 1-to-2 hours.


	44. NejiSakuIta

**Pairing:** NejiSakuIta

 **Prompt:** In which, Sakura has issues with shampoo-stealing boyfriends.

 **Rating:** T

* * *

They're on the couch when she storms into the living, empty shampoo bottle in one hand. Neji is laying full-length on the couch with his head pillowed in Itachi's lap, eyes closed as if he were asleep (but he's obviously not when she sees his lips quirk at her presence). Itachi is absentmindedly combing one hand through silky, dark brown hair while his other is holding up a stack of stapled papers. His own beautiful black is pulled up into a messy bun, large strands framing his heart-shaped face.

"We've discussed before." She says it in the voice that has made even the strongest of men quiver (she _barely_ sees the way Neji shivers and Itachi's fingers subtly twitch), "So _please_ explain to me why I now have to go out and buy another bottle of my favorite shampoo when I literally replaced in on Friday? It's barely Wednesday!" Finally, Neji opens his eyes and looks at her. He appears almost sheepish. Almost. Itachi has yet to grace her a look.

Neji lifts a bit of his hair up, raising it above his face to look at it. "We have long hair," he tells her like it's the most obvious - _"Sakura, my hair stops at my waist and Itachi's hair stops at the low of his back. You know this."_ \- thing in the world. "It takes quite a bit to clean all of it." Itachi hums and she swears to God if he doesn't look at her soon, she'll make him sleep on the couch.

"Cut it!" She's merciless (Inner is screaming in despair in her head). Her sharp statement has both of them looking at her now, seemingly appalled at her order. "You heard me," she continues. "I don't like replacing the shampoo every other week." Pointing at her head, she glares at them. "Having short hair makes the shampoo last longer. Almost a month for me."

Sometimes, she forgets how protective (and prideful) Hyuga are of their hair. In general, it's basically seen as an insult. She hopes she drives her anger home. The Uchiha, on the other hand, aren't so concerned with their hair. The only exception being Itachi and she's heard the stories of Itachi stringing Shisui up by his sandals for _pretending_ to cut his hair more than once.

Swiftly, Neji sits up and rearranges himself next to Itachi. "No." He even crosses his arms over his chest like a toddler receiving a scolding. She glances at Itachi, sees him shake his head, and cocks an eyebrow.

"Fine." She whirls around. "I hope the couch it extra comfy tonight."

"Sakura - "

"No." She only makes it a couple of feet towards their - her! - room before arms wrap around her waist and a heated body pressed against from behind. _Itachi._ "Let go." She's only held tighter. "I told you both to not go through it so quickly. It's one of the few things I indulge. It's very expensive." And just like that, the fight drains out of her. "There won't be another shipment for three weeks."

"Our apologies." Neji presses into her side, his hand slipping down to take her own. "Let us make it up to you."

Sakura sighs. "I want to lie down for a bit." She's swept off her feet in an instant. "I can walk, ya' know." She's in Neji's arms with Itachi right behind them. Their room is very neat aside from the bed. The bed is an absolute mess of tangled sheets and too many pillows. She placed on it and watches as the two men move in unison to organize the sheets more comfortably. Neji strips off his sweet (old as hell but well-loved) and they both watch Itachi pull the hair tie from his hair and let it fall over his shoulders like a beautiful (he gets it from his mother, thank god) dark waterfall.

"Ridiculous," she and Neji state at the same time.

Itachi cocks an eyebrow. "What is ridiculous?"

"Your hair," they answer at the same time.

Their oldest lover (and probably the wisest shinobi within the village) merely rolls his eyes. "Very informative," he replies while crawling into bed, taking the free side next to Sakura.

"I'm still mad," she tells them only to be thoroughly wrapped in muscular arms and legs. "Don't think I'm letting this go." She receives a kiss on her forehead and bare shoulder. A moment later and she's out like a light.

The following day, a package is delivered to their door with an "OVERNIGHT SHIPPING" sticker slapped to it. Curiosity getting the better of her, she opens it. Inside are 20+ bottles of her favorite shampoo. She rewards them nicely that evening.

* * *

Another personal fav crack poly ship! If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura


	45. MitoSaku

**Pairing:** Mito x Sakura

 **Prompt:** Jealousy

 **Rating:** PG-13

* * *

No one really knows what caused a fight to break out between Uzumaki Mito and Uchiha Sakura and neither woman has stepped forward to offer a reason. Madara merely shakes his head at his younger sister's antics - getting nothing out of her when he asked - while Hashirama sighs in disappointment over the fact that Mito is not speaking to anyone and he has to fix the forest surrounding the settlement that will soon be known as Konohagakure. Not even Tobirama has been successful in convincing Mito to speak to him and they share "common sense."

Even a still recovering Izuna had been denied answers.

All that is known is that Mito loss the fight in a rather spectacular way and Sakura is seen storming off into the woods for several hours (and a few Senju followed her to put out the accidental fires she starts). The two women have avoided since and send dark looks at each other when they're forced together. As members of powerful clans, their killing intent, and chakra, flares occasionally which keep everyone on edge. Specifically, Hashirama is afraid to leave them by themselves in the same area in fear of something (or someone) being set on fire or sent through a wall.

"I don't understand," Hashirama wails late into one evening, a few weeks later, much to Madara's and Tobirama's annoyance. "They were getting along two months ago. Sparring together and drinking together, spending a lot of nights together, and laughing together. I don't get what went wrong!" He sobs into his hands. "What can I do to make it better?!"

"I would order Sakura to speak her frustrations but the last time that happened..." A frown appears on Madara's face. "She dunked Izuna in the pond outside her room and my storage of sake disappeared under 'mysterious' circumstances." He glares at Tobirama when the younger man snorts quietly. "Consider it funny now but wait until you piss her off enough and your books and scrolls go missing."

Tobirama rolls his eyes. "I quiver at the thought - "

A surge of violent chakra cascades over them followed by a shake of the ground. Immediately, the three men are on their feet and racing for the outskirts of the settlement to stop what will likely end with half the forest destroyed. Another shake almost sends Hashirama flying into Madara, but he manages to catch himself. Seeing fire up ahead, they increase their speed.

The clearing is filled with knocked over trees - some of which are on fire - and kunai in various places. Standing in the middle, dressed in their sleeping clothes, are Mito and Sakura. They're glaring at each other. Mito has her staff summoned and Sakura has her sword and they are moving in a circle; sizing one another up. Sakura barely offers them a glance.

"There _he_ is," she snarls at Mito. "Run along as you always do."

Mito's answering laugh sounds cruel. "Really? Should I expect you to be in _his_ room night?"

The men look at each other confused. "Sakura?" Madara steps forward. "What is she talking about? You'll be in whose room tonight?" His aura screams protectiveness.

"No ones!" Sakura snaps. "I have no interest in bedding your Senju's younger brother!" Hashirama lets out a choking sound. Tobirama is as still as a rock next to him. Mito's hiss of 'liar' really concerns Hashirama. "I can't say the same about her," Sakura continues while looking at Mito. "Who knows what your Senju and her get up too when they're _alone_."

Oh.

Oh no.

"There's nothing between Mito and me!" Hashirama raises his hands in a placating manner. "I swear. We're just friends."

"Equally so, there is nothing between Madara's little sister and me." Tobirama scowls. "She's just good company when I'm surrounded by fools all day." The similar squeaks of protest behind him do nothing to waver his gaze at both women. "If you two would communicate without your weapons - or fist - you'd know that no courting and/or marriage is taking place between any of us."

Mito lowers her staff slightly. "Do you swear you're not pursuing her, Tobirama?"

"I swear."

"And you, Hashirama?"

"I would never get in the way between you two!"

Sakura sheaths her sword. "Leave." It's said rather rudely, but neither Sakura nor Mito seems to care as they're looking at each other as seconds of devouring one another.

"Do you promise not to fight anymore?" Hashirama is tense, uncomfortable, about leaving them alone. He receives a single nod each. "Okay. Okay, we're leaving." They do leave, reluctantly, as Mito and Sakura approach each other at a steady pace.

The following day, Izuna walks into the main tea room with a red face and a tray of tea. He sits next to Tobirama and serves everyone a heaping cup before downing his own despite how hot it is. "What's wrong?" Madara asks as he blows against the hot steam of his tea. "Are you ill again?"

Izuna shakes his head. "I went to Sakura's room this morning because she is going to let me borrow her herbs identification book and I walked in after no one answered my knocking - because she told us we can if there's no answer, remember? - and I find Sakura, I found - I - I found, um," Izuna pours himself another piping hot cup of tea. "I found our baby sister in bed with that Uzumaki woman!"

It's silent and then - "If Uzumaki doesn't propose to Sakura, I'm going to set her hair on fire."

"Madara!" Hashirama's distressed cry echoes off the walls.

* * *

Playing catch up is fun but slow. Four more to go! If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura


	46. AsumaSaku

**Pairing:** AsumaSaku

 **Prompt:** Sharing a cigarette + Time Travel

 **Rating:** PG-13

* * *

It's pouring rain when she manages to walk through the western gates - smiling at Kotetsu and Izumo - and heads immediately for the Hokage's office rather than getting checked out at the hospital (which is something that she ought to be doing because she's bordering of chakra exhaustion and her left wrist is aching). The closer she draws, the more familiar the chakra signatures are. She can sense the Yodaime and Genma perfectly. Her superior, and friend, and her close friend and they'll take one look at her and demand she go to the hospital first.

But she wants to give her report first. A quick verbal report - the mission succeeded and there were no casualties - and then she'll turn a written report tomorrow after, at least, eight hours of sleep and a decent brunch (because she'll try to sleep in past noon). Cracking her neck effortlessly, Sakura walks inside the Hokage Tower, greets the sectary, and heads up the stairs. The closer she gets, the more tired she feels. The closer she gets, the more she realizes that someone else is in the office.

She knocks twice. "Enter." Sakura opens the door, sees the Yodaime first with Genma faithful standing behind him (as the Hokage's main advisor should be), and Asuma standing off to the side; an unlit cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. He looks as tired as she feels.

"Good evening, Hokage-sama." Dark blue eyes narrow at her, taking in her appearance, before sighing. Disappointment or exasperation, she doesn't know. "I will be heading to the hospital as soon as I'm done here." Genma cocks an eyebrow at her, senbon switching to the other side of his mouth. "In simple terms, it was a success. The information was extracted," she pulls out a small scroll and places it on the large desk, "and no one died."

There's a flash of lightning from the window behind the Hokage's desk and then the rain slows to a stop.

The Yodaime nods once, lacing his fingers together where they rest on his desk. "No complications at all?" There's no disbelief in his voice or in his eyes, but she knows why she's asking and shakes her head. "Excellent." He smiles easily at her. "You're dismissed for the rest of the evening. Turn in your report by 6 PM tomorrow. Good work."

Sakura bows and she feels dizzy for doing so. "Yes, sir." Slowly, deliberately, she turns to door to leave when the Yodaime calls out to her again.

"Oh, and Asuma can go along with you to the hospital." She looks over her shoulder, eyeing his wide smile. "He's been rather reluctant as of late." Sakura turns towards Asuma, eyebrow raised.

"Being stubborn like usual, Asu-kun?" Her lips twitch as she denies herself the ability to smile when he rolls his eyes. "I'll see to it, Hokage-sama. Come along, Asu-kun. The sooner you're out of the building, the sooner you can smoke." That seems to be the right thing to say because he's quick to fall into step with her after bidding the Hokage a good day.

Once they're outside, Asuma lights his cigarette and takes a deep puff. "That's better."

Sakura looks him over once before chuckling. "Earth Country?"

"Earth Country," he deadpans. "With its lack of trees despite its name. Too many hills and too much mud. And you?"

"Lightning Country." Sakura shudders. "I feel like I carried the rain back with me." She looks up. "It's gonna' start up again soon."

Asuma exhales and the smoke follows. "Always bringing back the bad weather, eh, Sakura?"

She glances at him, eyes his shortening cigarette, and grins. Without a care, she causally plucks it from his mouth and takes a drag. She manages two complete circles when exhaling the smoke. "It's not like I mean too." Sakura takes another drag before handing it back to him. "It must be karma for cursing the skies when I arrived. There was a tornado warning. I couldn't let my hair stay down or it would have tangled."

He draws deeply on his cigarette. "You could always cut it?" Asuma passes it back to her. "You used to leave it short a lot."

Shrugging, she takes another drag. "I could, but then Kurenai would complain about it. She has a thing for long hair, ya' know?"

"Still, short hair looks good on you. If you wanna' cut it, do it because you want to. Same for keepin' it long." He waves off her attempt to hand the cigarette back over it. It's almost down to the bud.

"Oddly sweet of you," Sakura replies. They stop at a trash can so she can stub the hot bud against the metal before throwing it away.

"I can be sweet."

Sakura hums. "You have your ways."

They share a grin and if their fingers brush against each other? Well, neither seem to mind.

* * *

Have any of you seen that fan art on Tumblr of Sakura smoking while pulling her long hair up into a ponytail? This dabble was sort of inspired by it. Three more till I catch up! If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura


	47. NagaSaku

**Pairing:** NagaSaku

 **Prompt:** "Those aren't your eyes."

 **Rating:** PG-13

* * *

It's the first thing she says to him when he comes to.

"Those aren't your eyes."

He doesn't know how to react to that, honestly, and his vision is blurry as is. His body is stiff as hell and he can't move. He can't move and there's someone - a woman - with him. He can't move, there's an unknown woman with him, and his eyes don't belong to him; apparently. There's humming - _her_ humming - and the sound of objects being moved around.

"Don't worry," she tells him and it takes everything in him not to shiver, "I will have this over with soon and return you home." Nagato wants to know why his eyes (not his eyes?) are so important to warrant a kidnapping? Konan and Yahiko are probably freaking out by now and Jiraiya-sensei is supposed to be in the village in a few days.

His voice cracks as he speaks. "W-Why?"

A cooling sensation starts on his forehead where he feels her lay her palm against it. "Because those eyes don't belong to you and I need to take them from you. Do not fear, Nagato-san, I have the eyes that do belong to you. I will merely switch them."

"How?" Nagato licks his lips. He's so thirsty. As if hearing his thoughts, a straw it presented to his lips and greedily drinks down what seems like regular water. Not that he has any choice but to go along with it. He _is_ being held captive. "I've h-had them since I was a-a child." There's a damp rag pressed against his skin. It's then that he realizes how hot it is.

"You didn't always have them, Nagato-san. I can assure you of that." A cooling sensation sweeps over his body; taking the heat away from it. Unfortunately, I can't keep cooling your body and perform the procedure. It's a complicated procedure and I don't want to lose focus at any point. You'll have to bear with it. I promise it won't hurt though."

Nagato licks his lips again. "Y-You're not giving me a choice."

"No," she sounds sincerely apologetic, "I'm not."

"Can I know your n-name at least?"

His mind is starting to fog. _She put something in my drink._ "It's Sakura, Nagato-san." It's a pretty name. He briefly wonders if he'll see her before waking up again.

When he comes to again, he can _see_. He can see and he's in a cave. He can see and he's in a cave and he's staring at the back of someone, the woman, and he's amazed to see such light hair color even in the somewhat dark cave with only a couple of fires here and there to give it light. He does feel overly hot, too. Nagato tenses when she stands up. His body feels heavy.

"Nagato-san," she says while turning around. _Wow, pretty eyes._ Then he blinks and then he's covering his eyes. They don't feel heavy or strange. There's no weird chakra pulsing behind them and _seeing_ doesn't leave him exhausted. "Nagato-san, how do you feel?"

"Heavy," he answers honestly. He tenses as she approaches him as one would a frightened animal. "Did you really - "

"Take those eyes and replace them with your real eyes?" She, Sakura (the name comes to him), nods with a tiny smile. "You're eyes are a dark blue. They almost seem purple, really, but they're awfully pretty."

"What are you going to do with the ones you took?" He manages to sit up slowly.

Sakura's smile widens. "Unfortunately, Nagato-san, I can't tell you. I can assure that they won't be used for any ill intent. I'm simply tasked with keeping them safe."

"I just don't...understand, I guess."

"I wish I could explain, but I promise this is for the best." Nagato only nods. What else is he supposed to say or do? "When you feel well enough to travel, I will take you to the border of Rain Country and then you should be okay enough on your own to get back to Amegakure."

"Alright," he tells her. "I guess I just wait?"

She continues to smile. "An unfortunate side effect."

"No village affiliation?" She's not wearing a headband.

"Nope." Sakura bends down, collects something from the fire, and brings it over to him. "It's green tea."

"Oh," he answers, "Um, thank you." He doesn't take a sip right away.

Green eyes softened. "You feel violated and uncomfortable, Nagato-san. I'm sorry. I wish there was another way."

"You've taken something from me," he starts slowly, "but I have nothing from you. Fair's fair, right?"

"What would you like in return, Nagato-san?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. Tell me about yourself, I guess. Are you part of the war? Do you agree with either side? Where do you stand?" It's personal but then again she got up close and personal too.

"I can tell you some, Nagato-san. Fair's fair."

* * *

If you know the story of Nagato, then you know why Nagato has the Rinnegan. Without directly stating so, you can consider this dabble to have time travel elements in it. Three down, two to go! If you have the time, then please review.

~i-just-really-like-sakura


	48. TokaSaku

**Pairing:** TokaSaku

 **Prompt:** The very cliche "you had something in your hair."

 **Rating:** T

* * *

Tobirama finds her half dead near the Hotsugami River and brings her to the Senju compound to be healed. Hashirama does so almost immediately. It causes an uproar for all of three hours before the woman wakes up and turns around and heals all the injured Senju in the healing house without saying much beyond requiring clean towels and water. For nearly an entire day, she and Hashirama stay in one single room and talk. What they talk about is unknown to everyone; even Tobirama.

After that, Hashirama declares her an ally and makes it abundantly clear that no one is to harm her or insult her without facing some sort of consequence. The threat sticks because Hashirama hardly ever does such a thing. In fact, hardly any time passes before this woman - Sakura, with no clan or settlement affiliation - is all but one with the Senju. She's kind to the children and speaks softly with the elderly. She trains the teens in hand-to-hand and teaches them basic healing techniques.

And it happens to be Toka's duty to watch after her until further notice. She volunteered. Something about this woman is appealing be it her uncanny ability to smile or shake the foundations of the Earth (literally).

"It isn't really fair to you, I suppose." Sakura is climbing the mountain without using her chakra - Toka is sure of it - and doesn't seem out of breath in the slightest. "Was it Hashirama-sama's idea or Tobirama-sama's idea?"

Toka is keeping pace despite finding the task a little tricky. Chakra would obviously help, but she sees this as a silent challenge from her new...companion. "I volunteered."

"Oh," Sakura pauses to look below her. "Still don't trust me, Toka-sama?"

"It's not a matter of trust. For all that people call Hashirama a fool, he's pretty good at reading people. My cousin can act like a child at times, but he would never jeopardize our clan if he thought you were a threat." Toka leaps for a piece of rock jutting out of the mountain. It brings her side-to-side with Sakura. "Besides, you've been good company so far."

"I'm ever so delighted that you find my company good so far, Lady Toka." Sakura laughs. "I'd bow but that's impossible right now."

Rolling her eyes, Toka studies the next jutted out rock. "Not a lady, Sakura-san."

"Tobirama-sama says I should call you that," comes the gleeful reply. "But I believe you're right. Not a lady," Sakura leaps for the rock Toka is aiming for. "Not a damsel." Another leap. "Just a deadly gorgeous warrior," she calls below her, "who also happens to be _very_ slow."

Another challenge.

It becomes a race then. Both of them leaping for rocks that stick out or climbing as fast as they can without chakra. It's fun and exciting. Both have nearly lost their footing twice and they're laughing. At the top, they can oversee the Senju compound complete with its flags and clan members and training grounds. It's actually a spectacular sight.

"I win," Sakura sing-songs, "but you made a worthy opponent."

Toka rolls her eyes. "Why, thank you, Sakura-sama. I ever so hope that future challenges go just as delightfully."

Sakura looks at her, but their eyes don't meet. Instead, Sakura is eyeing something on her forehead or in her hair. Without so much as flinching, she watches as Sakura slowly raises her hand and tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Thank Sage neither of her cousins is here or they would be making comments on how red her face is surely becoming.

"Sorry, but one hair was out of place."

"Excuses," she hears herself saying. "You just wanted to touch me."

"I'm not very subtle," Sakura replies with a grin. "You're hair is as soft as it looks. I wonder what it looks like down."

"A mess," she states. "I don't take care of it in the same manner Hashirama does." Toka's eyes flicker to Sakura hair. "Your hair, on the other hand, seems very soft and it's a pretty shade as well."

Sakura smiles. "And a beacon of unfortunate luck." She laughs. "I have a method for keeping it the way it is. Perhaps, if you're able, you can join me in my room tonight." There's a subtle tilt in her head. She's peering up at her through her fair eyelashes.

The look invites more than just a hair care routine.

"Maybe I can learn a few tips and tricks?" She muses playfully. "And offer something in return?"

Green eyes flash with desire. "I'm sure we can work something out."

* * *

I have finally caught up with the ones I missed. I'll post today's soon. If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura

Chapter 45: MitoSaku (the Author's Note was deleted), Chapter 46: AsumaSaku, Chapter 47: NagaSaku, This is Chapter 48, and Chapter 49 will be posted soon.


	49. ShikaSakuNeji

**Pairing:** ShikaSakuNeji

 **Prompt:** Angst

 **Rating:** T

* * *

Neji's death hits them hard. So much so that Sakura actually stumbles back in shock when she learns of it and Shikamaru clinches his fists so hard he draws blood. Hinata is off to the side, sobbing her dainty little heart out for her fallen cousin and Naruto is staring at the ground as if he can't comprehend what happened. Team Gai huddles in the back, not having the will to approach.

It did not help that, just three hours previously, Shikamaru lost his father and honorary uncle. Sakura doesn't turn towards him despite desperately wanting too. She wants to take his hand and hold it tightly. She wants to hug him and never let go. She wants Neji to open his eyes and tell them he'll be okay. Seconds turn into minutes and minutes turn into hours and Neji never once opens his eyes.

The war carries on until Madara is defeated. The fight between Sasuke and Naruto carry on until they lose an arm each. Sakura is half-tempted, not that she'll ever openly say, to let them bleed out. Cruel, but they nearly killed each other anyway. Sasuke apologizes and Naruto smiles and she cries. Kakashi meets them and hugs them and tells them he loves them all.

Camps are a mix of injured and dying, healers and steady hands. Shinobi are patched up left and right, speeches are given, and they pack up to go home. During all this time, not once did Sakura or Shikamaru seek each other out. They see each other in passing but never approach. Their eyes connect but that's all that takes place during the aftermath.

They don't even travel together on their way home.

It's until after the mass funeral that Shikamaru finally approaches her. Behind him is a sobbing Ino held in the arms of Choji and a silent Hinata standing next to her younger sister; her father not far behind her. There's an unlit cigarette dangling from his pale lips and the bags under his eyes match her own. They stand before each other for a moment before he holds out one arm.

Sakura stares at him and then the arm and then steps forward into the warm embrace. She melts against his chest, one arm wrapped around him and the other clutching at his black shirt. Shikamaru rests his cheek against the top of her head. "I'm sorry," he whispers. "I didn't know what to say and Ino was inconsolable for days." And, just like that, Sakura feels terrible for not considering her best friend's pain.

"I..." What does she say? "I'm sorry about your father, Shikamaru. I hope you and your mother are going to be okay."

Shikamaru's hold on her tightens. "We'll be okay, but that's what I was talking about and you know it."

She bites her lip. "I almost ruined our picture," she tells him. "The one I made us take during the winter festival last year." She laughs and it sounds horrible even to her own ears. "I didn't realize that was the only picture we took together." Sakura's laugh turns into a choked sob. "That's the only picture we took together, Shikamaru. _The only one_."

Neither Neji nor Shikamaru put up much of a fuss when she thrust the Polaroid camera into some unsuspecting by-passer and, very sweetly, if they could take a picture real quick. In that picture, her head is rested against Neji's chest and Shikamaru is pressed against her with his arm around Neji's neck. They smiled even if their smiles were small.

 _"I'm going to get this enlarged and put it in my kitchen," she tells them with a grin. "That way, I see it every morning."_

She never got it enlarged because it was mission after mission following the festival and then the war happened.

Sakura feels lips pressed to her forehead. "Let's leave, okay? There's something else we...need to talk about."

"Okay." She pulls away, ignores the looks sent their way, and takes his hand. "Okay."

* * *

What does Shikamaru want to talk about? I'll leave that up to speculation~ Anyway, I'm back on track. Make sure to read **Chapters 45 - 48** for the days I missed due to my family thing. If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura


	50. MeiSaku

**Pairing:** MeiSaku

 **Prompt:** Soulmate AU - The one where you can take away each other's pain.

 **Rating:** PG-13

* * *

The first time Mei feels a large spike of pain, she's in the middle of preparing for a mission to infiltrate Iwagakure to obtain a summoning scroll for her master (though, she hates calling him that). It's a sharp, sudden pain in her hand that has her pausing in packing her supplies. She stares at her hand for a moment, knowing what this means for her, before accepting the pain as her own.

She's going to be 12 soon which means her soulmate is probably a young child. The thought doesn't settle well with her and she pushes the thought to the furthermost part of her mind. She has a mission to complete.

Occasionally, there are small bouts of pain here and there.

The second time Mei feels a large spike of pain, she's in the middle of a fight, 3-on-one, and she's winning. The pain is so sudden that she stumbles to the side and nearly has her head sliced off. Her entire chest aches in such a way that it feels like it's close to caving in. The pain increases as if she's being squeezed by a large hand.

She sends a massive wave of lava to cover her ass, satisfied with the screams of agony even though she didn't necessarily want to resort to that, and distances herself from the leftovers before accepting the pain once again. It fades to an ache soon after and then she breathes deeply, thoughts wondering to what the hell her soulmate is doing right now.

Occasionally, her soulmate accepts her pain too. Sometimes, large amounts that she holds for several minutes to several hours. Sometimes, it's only brief. Either way, her soulmate tries and she is grateful.

Then things start to changes drastically. Her soulmate is obviously being beaten up on the daily for at least a year. Pain associated with punches or full-body aches. Plenty of times, it's smoothed over. A healer probably cares for her soulmate. Mei finds herself grateful. She doesn't want her soulmate to die before meeting them.

There comes a day when she feels such a sharp pain in her lower stomach, the breath is knocked out of her. She's in the middle of berating one of her chunin for accidentally misfiling an important report regarding the Kazekage's recent abduction when it happens. Only, this time the pain subsides almost immediately. Either her soulmate refuses to share the pain or they have a healer on standby.

War is declared two months later.

A Kage Summit is called.

A foolish boy tries to kill her.

She leads her shinobi to war.

Her soulmate is among the allied forces. Mei knows this to be true because they switch back and forth when it comes to taking away each other's pain. It's almost like a game. In cases of which she is sent flying into a large rock, the pain is gone mere seconds later. In return, she takes all sharp stabs at the shoulder from her soulmate.

Things come to a stop when she sees Tsunade's apprentice dash forward and let herself be impaled to aid her comrades in attacking Uchiha Madara. The pain explodes on the right side of Mei's stomach in the same exact location Madara's pole goes through the girl's stomach. It's as gone as it's there and the girl is gritting her teeth and moves to punch him.

Even from her location, Mei can see the wound heal as if it were nothing.

Within a few days, the war is won and over 40,000 shinobi are lost to it. The Kage meet to discuss resources and rebuilding and both of Tsunade's apprentices join them. One on each side of her friend. The meeting goes as usual, demands are made and some are satisfied, and throughout it all, Mei keeps glancing at the girl.

Her pink hair is pretty although it needs a good wash (not that she really has anything to say, her's is equally as filthy). Her eyes are stunning green and stick out even more than her hair and the diamond in the center of her forehead shows her strength and skill. In reality, she really lucked out in the soulmate department. When the meeting is called to an end and Kage start filing out, Mei makes a choice.

Pulling out a large senbon needle, she slices her own cheek and watches, with narrowed eyes, as the girl cups her cheek and looks back at her. "I'm not healing that," she calls out simply, but the pain vanishes.

"We have a lot to discuss," Mei replies.

"That, we do." She gets up and moves closer. "My name is Sakura, Mizukage-sama. I'd say it's nice to meet you, but you cut your cheek just to make a point."

Mei only smiles.

She likes this girl already.

* * *

Sakura's, like, 17 or 18 in this dabble and Mei has 8 years on her (as far as this dabble is concerned). Just assume that they become good friends for the next few years before even considering any sort of romantic relationship. If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura


	51. ChojuroSaku

**Pairing:** Chojuro x Sakura

 **Prompt:** A healing touch

 **Rating:** PG-13

* * *

She is the Godaime's second apprentice, the former student of Sharingan no Kakashi, and the teammate to the Kyuubi container and the last Uchiha. He has seen her shatter the ground without hesitation, prevent several shinobi from losing their limbs, and punched an unsuspecting goddess from behind. He has seen her smile at younger shinobi from different villages, mourn for their losses, and remain determined to heal all within her reach.

Her name is Sakura and he admires her as much as he admires Lady Mei, his Mizukage, and thinks that says a lot about his opinion of her. From where he is sitting outside of Lady Mei's tent, keeping guard as she rests, he can't help but watch her as she moves from one young shinobi to the next, hardly faltering, and heals even the minor cuts and bruises.

He can see the way many of them look up at her with hearts in their eyes and red splotches appearing on their cheeks, but she moves on before they can stammer out more than a "thank you." He knows she knows what's going on by the way she sends them apologetic smiles and clearly avoids being touched beyond something that is platonic or comrade-like.

"If you keep staring at her, she'll notice and then you'll have to explain yourself." His newly acquired friend, a Kumo ninja named Shī, takes a seat next to him and offers up a bottle of water. "I didn't take you for the starstruck type, Chojuro."

"She's amazing," he replies honestly while accepting the bottle. "She's a brawler and a healer wrapped into one person. I'd like to fight her one day in a no holds."

Shī blinks slowly. "You really do have it bad." He takes his bottle back when Chojuro twists the cap back on. "And you need to have your shoulder looked at."

"You're a healer," Chojuro states.

He receives a head shake. "If I attempt to heal you, I'll collapse due to chakra burnout. I'm at my limit."

"How is she able to keep going?"

Tapping his forehead, Shī smiles a little. "Like Uzumaki Naruto, she has a separate chakra source. Only, it's stored in her forehead." Then, to Chojuro's horror and embarrassment, he calls out to Sakura. "Can you please look at my stubborn friend? His shoulder is dislocated and swollen." And really, that is true but he's had worse so she shouldn't waste her time on him when -

"Chojuro-san, please allow me to look at your shoulder."

She smells like earth and lavender.

"Sakura-san, I'll be okay - "

The moment her chakra covers his skin, he relaxes. Any tension he felt, and it was a lot apparently, bleeds away as she lowers the swelling. There's a moment of hesitation after she pulls back. He knows what this means. With a single nod, bracing himself, he hears the loud sound of something popping. Pain returns briefly, but her chakra once again soothes it.

When she pulls away, he's staring at her smiling face. "You'll be okay."

"Thank you, Sakura-san. I, um, appreciate it."

She nods, still smiling, and leaves to tend to another shinobi.

"Your face is bright red. I'd find it funny if you weren't so hopeless in the romance department."

"I hate you."

"You do," he answers. "Chances are that she'll be at the Kage meeting tonight so you might be able to catch her after it."

Chojuro blinks. "Why - "

"I have the sudden desire to leave you to your thoughts. Bye!" Watching him as he goes, Chojuro considers his words. He's not _that_ much older than Sakura and she's certainly got a good career going on for herself.

Why does this seem more confusing than it is?

* * *

Chojuro is contemplating romance, Shī is pretty bad at being a wingman, and Sakura is her usual helpful self. If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura


	52. ChojiSaku

**Pairing:** ChoSaku

 **Prompt:** Baking Together

 **Rating:** K

* * *

Sakura rolls her eyes as she moves the bowl of homemade frosting away from Choji, outright laughing when he sends her a pout and makes grabby hands. Behind her, she hears Shikamaru mumbles something about leaving to pick up more candy flowers to place on the cake Ino decided they should bake for Kurenai-sensei for her up and coming birth. Ino insisted and Team Eight already had a surprise party planned.

The only flaw in baking a cake is that no one of Team Ten knew how to bake. Obviously, Sakura was the one to turn to because she's had a habit of bringing sweets to work or dropping some off to the mission desk for the unlucky soul took with the job for the week. People came to her apartment at least three or four times a week seeking out delicious baked goods.

 _"Sure," she tells them with a smile. "Just give me a minute. Would you like some tea?"_

Always polite. Always willing.

"Sakura-chan," Choji whines. "Let me have just a little more, please?"

"Hm, no." She laughs when Choji dramatically flops down on the table. "You can lick the bowl when we're done." Sakura slides him another bowl and places a large wooden spoon in it. "Stop whining and mix this for me."

With a huff and a mock glare, Choji does as he is told. "I didn't know you were a cruel woman, Sakura-chan. Ino said you'd be super nice about this and everything!"

Sakura places her hands on her hips. "Ino doesn't try to steal frosting from the bowl because she knows I'll kick her out if she does. I could kick you out and do this myself if you want?"

"No thanks," he answers. "If Ino saw me leave, she'd pitch a fit and then chase me all over the village for attempting to eat 'everything' before the party." She turns away to hide her smile. She's seen Ino do that with both Choji and Shikamaru for different reasons. Typically, when she's feeling a little more kind, Sakura will allow them to camp out in her apartment until Ino settles down.

"I'll have leftovers," Sakura concludes while taking the actual leftover batter and pouring it into a cupcake tin. "You can have as many as you want."

There are stars in Choji's eyes when she looks at him.

"You're the best," he tells her. "But don't tell Ino that."

She laughs brightly. "Of course not, Choji! She'll make your life harder~" Sakura shakes her head and smiles a little at herself. Ino can be just as dramatic as Naruto, but for totally different reasons (for the most part). "Just finish that up and we'll be good to go until Shikamaru comes back. The cake is looking really nice. I think Kurenai-sensei will like it."

"Chocolate is her favorite," Choji replies with a serious nod. "It's the best flavor."

"I prefer yellow cake with chocolate frosting."

"A good combination."

They share a grin.

* * *

If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura


	53. DaruiSaku

**Pairing:** DaruiSaku

 **Prompt:** Soumale AU - The one where you taste what your soulmate is eating.

 **Rating:** K

* * *

Darui never really thought of soulmates until one day he licked his dry lips and tasted something overly sweet - like dango or ice cream - and all but stumbles over his feet in shock. The looks sent his way are ones of concern and annoyance. He straights up but his head remains bowed. He glares at the ground. He glares at the ground and feels genuine anger.

He is a weapon.

He is a chess piece.

He is what his leader needs him to be.

Soulmates are not preferred by any sensible shinobi and, sure, he's only nine but the idea of having one doesn't make him happy one bit. Another liability. Another weakness. Another distraction. He doesn't need a soulmate to keep him from performing his duties to the best of his ability. He doesn't need a soulmate to hold him back from being the perfect shinobi.

So, from that day forward he does his best not to think about his soulmate and to not lick his lips.

It works for a while and then he accidentally does it again when he collapses from a rigorous training regimen about a year later. This time, while lying on his back panting heavily, he licks his lips and tastes nothing but the nasty cooper of blood. It's a very strong taste and, for the first time since he thought of his soulmate, he worries.

Is his soulmate a fighter like him?

How strong are they?

Are they about to die?

Darui licks his lips again. The blood taste is receding only to be replaced with watery lemon. So his soulmate is taken care of for now whether they're by themselves or with someone else. Either way, he forces the thought to the back of his mind and gets up. He still has a lot of work to do and he promised Karui he would teach her how to use her ice sword.

For years, the taste on his tongue varies from something really sweet to something really salty to the tangy copper taste of blood. He has concluded that his soulmate is a shinobi like himself and wonders about how they feel about him (if anything at all).

"You're in running for the title of Raikage," Karui mentions as they are escorted to Konoha's Hokage Tower. "Next year, you'll be here on personal business rather than being an ambassador."

"I - "

"Naruto, go away!"

They pause in time for a pink-haired woman, short but with the aura of a fighter, to storm pass them and walk directly towards the tower in front of them. Her boots are leaving small dents in the ground. In one hand, she has a clear bag of well-known star candies. Darui watches as she roughly opens the bag, takes out a handful, and shoves them in her mouth.

"Sakura-chan!" A blond-haired boy races past them. "It was an accident!"

In that moment, when the woman known as Sakura takes another bite, Darui licks his lips.

Sweet.

And then she yanks the bottle out of the boy's hand. "This better be my sweet tea, Naruto! You better have put the lemon in it."

He licks his lips again.

 _Sweet lemons._

"Interesting," he mumbles.

"What's interesting?" Karui looks confused.

"It would seem our stay has gotten a lot more interesting," he simply replies.

* * *

If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura


	54. YahiSaku

**Pairing:** YahiSaku

 **Prompt:** Modern AU + "Turn that boombox off!"

 **Rating:** PG-13

* * *

It starts with a low, but consist hum.

Sakura rolls over in her bed and covers her head with her pillow.

The low hum picks up and then there's a steady beat.

Huffing in annoyance, Sakura throws her pillow off and flings her covers away. She stumbles to her feet and blinks at the darkness surrounding her room save for the tiniest sliver of light coming from curtains that aren't closed tightly. When she manages to stop swaying, Sakura storms to her window and yanks the curtains open.

She throws up the window, mouth opened to yell every nasty word she knows, but the words die in her throat when she recognizes who it is. Orange hair sticking up in a mess, fuckin' _boombox_ over his head, Yahiko stands below her window with a large grin and even larger sign attached to his car in the background.

All the anger she felt up until then disappears when she reads the sign.

 _Runaway with me?_

They have talked about it every once and a while. About leaving this godforsaken town and it's creepy older men and scams of "true happiness." Sakura knows her parents will wake up soon because, despite being heavy sleepers, their intense dislike for Yahiko particularly allows them to sense when he's getting close. Without much more thinking, Sakura ducks back and scrambles to get dressed in something easy.

Her duffle bag has been packed for nearly a year with everything that's truly important to her and they've both saved up money to get as far away as they can before worries can settle in. She doesn't look out the window before throwing the duffle bag out. She just hears a yelp and the sound of Yahiko scrambling for her bag.

Sakura roughly runs a brush through her hair, stuffs her phone charger into her backpack (already filled with her laptop, favorite accessories, hygiene products, and nick-nacks), and opens the window to it's fullest ability.

"Sakura?"

Eyes wide, she more or less shoves herself out of the window and starts climbing down the side where the garden tier stays firmly attached to the side of the house.

"Sakura!"

Yahiko catches her when she drops the last eight or so feet. He doesn't put her down. Rather he races to his car while his boombox, super old but classic, lie abandon on the floor. Sakura throws her head back and laughs when he all but tosses her in the side front seat and races to the drivers' side and hops in. The back seat is filled with two large duffle bags and his backpack plus food and two cases of 24-pack waters. Her backpack joins the back.

"Sakura, come back here right now!"

But she only laughs. "Drive!"

Yahiko sends her a wild, but happy, look, leans over and kisses her hard, before taking off down the dirt road with the screams of her desperate parents standing in the dust.

"Where to, my lady?"

She laughs again. "Take me to the place where the sun rises."

"Of course."

Sakura places her hand over his where he's gripping the stick shift and tightens it.

Sure, she just left everything she knows behind but being with Yahiko has always made her feel free and actually fleeing now that they're ready, she looks forward to the ups and downs life will throw at her.

* * *

If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura


	55. SakuFu

**Pairing:** SakuFu

 **Prompt:** IDK what this is...

 **Rating:** T

* * *

They weren't friends.

They weren't enemies.

Frenemy sounds ridiculous.

Ally pushes the boundary.

She is Naruto's teammate and one of his two best friends. The other one shares one main similarity with Naruto and they are also friends of a sort. However, this is the first time the both of them have been requested to meet up and travel to one location. They get along to an extent but have trouble communicating battle strategies.

 _I keep throwing myself in the way of attacks. One day, I'll actually die from that._

"If only you could have packed lighter," her unfortunate companion grunts. "Who needs all this crap anyway?"

Sakura huffs. "I'm a medic-nin." She has stated this multiple times. "We're supposed to make it to Suna by nightfall and we obviously won't because I got careless saving your ass. We haven't even made it to the desert yet." Sakura bites back a moan when the hands on her thighs tighten. "If you would just put me down, I would reseal everything into my scrolls - like a _proper_ shinobi would - and then you would have less weight to carry."

"Or I could drop you on your ass and take off."

Snorting, Sakura tightens her legs around the waist of the girl carrying her. "And then Naruto finds out and challenges you to a fight for dropping me and then you lose but then I'll be obligated to heal both of you because I know you'll give as good as you get." She opens her mouth to say more, but only releases a squeak when her upper thigh is pinched.

"You think I'm strong, eh, Pinkie?"

"More like a major pain in my ass, Fufu."

'Fufu' stops on the next tree branch, drops to the ground, and then drops Sakura into a heap on the dry dirt ground. Sakura groans when her bottom contacts roughly with the ground and makes no move to adjust herself or even get up. She blinks at the sky a few times, recognizing that it will get dark soon, before her vision is obscured by orange eyes.

"Don't call me 'Fufu,' Pinkie or else."

Sakura cocks an eyebrow. "Or else...what, exactly? What are you going to do to me?"

Fu glares down at her, aura darkening, and Sakura briefly remembers that this girl is a container like Naruto. The seven-tailed beast, if she recalls correctly. Though, like Naruto, she is on good terms with her demon and can easily tap into its chakra. Maybe messing with the girl is a bad idea? Oh well. She is the teammate of Uzumaki Naruto.

"But 'Fufu' is such a cute name. I think it fits you."

"Shut up, Pinkie. It's just 'Fu.'"

Sakura shrugs. "Unoriginal insults are almost as bad as awkward flirting. Have you ever been on the receiving end of awkward flirting? I have and I feel bad every time I have to turn someone down. The last time that happens was about two months ago. I healed this girl - she's about a year older than me - and she kept making comments about my hair and the weather - despite the curtains being closed - and when she finally got around to asking me out, I had to move on to another shift in the hospital and had to decline. Anyway, I haven't seen her at the hospital since and - "

"You talk way too much, Pinkie."

Again, Sakura shrugs. "Habit at this point." She's unapologetic. "Has anyone ever told you that you have pretty eyes?"

Fu seems surprised by the sudden compliment. "Uh, no?"

"Well, you do. They're unique but very pretty. Like oranges."

Sakura receives a snort. "Oranges? Really?"

Once again, she shrugs. "I like oranges. Delicious and refreshing. A nice snack to sink my teeth into."

 _Is she_ \- Sakura squints. _Ah, she is_. Fu is blushing. Fu is blushing and clenching and unclenching her hands at her side. Sakura wonders if she's okay and is about to ask when Fu kneels next to her and yanks her to a sitting position. From there, she removes Sakura's backpack roughly and carelessly tosses it to the side.

"Hey - "

"You talk," Fu gets in her face, "way too much."

As far as first kisses are concerned, Sakura thinks this one is perfectly imperfect. With Fu fisting her hair painfully tight and crushing her lips, chapped and dry, to her mouth, Sakura can't help but relish in the feeling of being dominated by someone whose aura overwhelms her own, by someone who is clearly very aware of their effect on her. She's pushed to the ground and doesn't put up any real protest.

"At least," she gasps when Fu pulls away, "you can put my mouth to better use."

"Who knew you were such a pervert under all that innocent smiling."

Fu is actually grinning at her and it's a nice grin. Sakura likes it a lot. "My genin sensei read erotica literature in front of my team most of the time, Naruto literally has a 'sexy no jutsu' that he uses to get away with a lot of shit, and I spend my nights alone with only my hand as company. It's nice to get some relief that's not related to masturbation. Am I making sense?"

"Let's share a room in Suna, okay?"

Sakura considers this before narrowing her eyes. "Will you hog all the covers?"

"You'll be too busy to worry about that."

Huh?

Oh.

 _Oh._

"Okay. Let's do that."

They share a laugh that almost - _almost_ \- borders on shy. "Looks like we'll be learning a lot about each other soon."

Sakura looks up at the setting sun. "Or we can find shelter and start tonight?"

"Naruto always said you were the smart one."

* * *

I had no real direction with this one if I'm honest. I sort of just sat down and wrote what came to mind and then glanced over it to see if it made a lick of sense. It does to me and I'm not going to linger on it. If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura


	56. SakuHana

**Pairing:** SakuHana

 **Prompt:** Surprising Statement

 **Rating:** PG-13

* * *

In all her life up until now, Sakura can only recall three times she came into contact with Hyuga Hanabi. As a pretty good friend of Hinata's and a regular at the Hyuga compound (training their healers is a pain in the ass because she's often drawn into arguments with the clan's elders about her teaching methods and 'friendliness' with the branch members), it would make more sense if she came into contact with Hanabi regularly.

The first time was directly after Lady Tsunade became Hokage and Sakura decided to visit Hinata in her hospital room. She walked in, greeted the silent girl and an equally silent Neji, placed a small bouquet of daisies in the vase next to Hinata's bed, spoke to an unconscious Hinata, said her good-byes (actually getting a response from the young girl and her cousin) and left.

The second time she came into contact with Hyuga Hanabi was by pure chance. Sakura, age 17, quite literally bumps into the young girl the moment she steps out of the Hokage's office, dirty and sweaty from a long mission in Earth country, and uses her fast reflexes to keep the said girl from falling to the floor. She keeps Hanabi balanced, apologizes for blocking her entry into the office, bids her a good day, and leaves to the girl returning the offered good-bye.

The third time she meets Hanabi, it's to properly return her eyes to her after Hinata receives them from the very man hellbent on marrying her on the moon. Sakura pays no mind to her silent-speaking friends and their worries over the possibility of Hanabi going blind. She's the disciple of the Fifth Hokage. She will not fail to complete what is, in reality, one of the most simple procedures.

Hanabi awakes to a crying sister, a relief-grinning Naruto, a head-shaking Shikamaru, and gentle-smiling Sai, but her pale eyes remain on Sakura as she does her best to reassure her older sister that she is not a failure or a bad sister. Sakura, in return, stares back with a small smile of her own and considered the mission fully complete despite the group being ridiculously far away from Konoha.

Today, the fourth time she comes into contact with Hyuga Hanabi, Sakura is left sputtering and confused.

"How can - Why would - Can you repeat that?!"

Hanabi blinks, undeterred. "I want to marry you."

If it were any other person, she would have laughed believing it to be a joke or a prank. But Hanabi's pale eyes do not waver nor does her smile. Instead, the girl takes a step closer and the distance between them dwindles to a mere couple of feet. In that moment, Sakura realizes that the girl is up to her chin. She, herself, is a modest 5'6". Hanabi is still smiling at her.

"You're not even off age," she hears herself say. "We're both women. We can't possibly procreate. I outrank you despite the fact that you are an heiress to the Hyuga clan."

But Hanabi's smile transforms into a playful grin. "I turned 18 three months ago. I know there are options as far as children are concerned. My sister is the heiress and she is going steady with the village hero so I'm not worried about that. You do outrank me but that's neither here nor there. I'll be promoted to jounin soon enough."

"Your father - "

"Approves," Hanabi cuts in smoothly. "He's been well-aware of my...preference for some time now."

Sakura's tongue feels thick and heavy in her mouth. "Why me?"

"Aside from the obvious beauty, talent, and dedication?" Hanabi takes a step closer. "You don't care about status when it comes to aiding others, medical or otherwise. You're not afraid of voicing your opinion when it comes to those in a higher status than yourself. You give love freely yet don't ask for it in return. You wear your heart on your sleeve but you are no damsel in distress. I have loved and admired from afar."

Dropping the word 'love' has Sakura's hands trembling.

"You don't know me," she offers.

Hanabi nods. "I know _of_ you, but I don't _know_ you." Her lips twist into a bashful smile. "I would like too."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I won't pursue you," Hanabi answers firmly. "But rejection won't change how I feel."

Sakura is starting to feel a little dizzy. "I turn 23 in a couple of months."

"I like older women."

And that, that one sentence, startles a laugh out of Sakura.

"Can I think about this, please? It's, uh, a lot to take it." After this, Sakura is going to make a beeline for her apartment, crack open a six-pack, and contemplate life until Naruto (or Ino) shows up and drags her to the bar or for ramen or something along those lines. "I really need to think about this."

Hanabi takes a step back and nods. "Of course. I don't expect an answer so soon." Then, she tilts her head. "Thank you for not laughing this off as a joke," she tells Sakura in a soft, sincere voice. "I hope to see you again soon."

Sakura only offers a nod of her own and short wave before the girl disappears.

* * *

This specific AU is probably one I'll revisit in the future. If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura


	57. SakuIzumi

**Pairing:** SakuIzumi

 **Prompt:** "The sharingan never forgets."

 **Rating:** T

* * *

Sakura sits with her fingers laced, bloody hands trembling above her knees where her elbows hold them up. Occasionally, she glances at the clock, swears softly under her breath, and then glances at the child resting against her side; skin far to pale and dark hair drenched in sweat. Little Sasuke was found alive among the carnage of slaughtered Uchiha and Sakura went searching for the only other person among the clan she gives a damn about in that moment.

(Shisui died a month ago and she's hard-pressed to believe he acted alone.)

(Itachi is gone but she knows his blood-stained hands will leave a trail. Soon.)

She finds Izumi in her bedroom, stone-cold on the floor, but breathing. Barely. Hardly. She was moments away from dying. Sakura spends nearly half an hour healing her internal bleeding before ANBU shows up, orders her to back away (and she listens because she knows who is behind the Hound and Cat masks), and watches as the actual love of her life - the actually love of her god damn life - be carried away by Cat.

 _"What do you know of this?" Hound asks._

 _"He loves them," she answers truthfully. "But I cannot explain the reasoning behind his actions."_

What else could she have said at the time? Itachi has always been an enigma. He only ever showed true affection to his little brother, his best friend, Izumi, and; occasionally, herself. Sakura shakes her head. Despite his clear distaste for death and murder, he goes and does something like this? To kill his family and for what reason?

 _If Izumi lives beyond tonight_ , she thinks. _There will only be three Uchiha left alive. Why did you do it, Itachi?_

Sakura can already hear the rumors - He's gone insane! He couldn't handle the pressure! - and her laced fingers tighten, nails biting into her skin without a care. She doesn't believe Itachi went insane. She does, however, believe that he was being pressured into being someone he truly is not. When Sasuke shifts next to her but doesn't wake up, Sakura carefully unlaces her fingers and picks the boy up and holds him close to her. He hardly stirs.

His clothes are filthy and hers are covered in blood so she is uncaring if any of Izumi's blood gets on him. He'll be bathed and given new clothes by tonight anyway. Sakura fought tooth and nail to have him at her side and she'll be damned if they take him away just to clean him up. She is a medic-nin herself and she is fully capable of looking after him as well as Izumi.

 _"You're too close to the patient," she is told. "Your emotions may not allow you to complete the operation to the best of your ability. I will not risk it, Sakura. I'm sorry."_

When the operation light turns off, Sakura forces herself not to jump up. When the door opens, Sakura forces herself to not drill the doctor on Izumi's condition. When the doctor sees her, Sakura forces herself to not snarl.

"She will live," the doctor tells her because no other Uchiha with authority over Izumi will grace the halls again and her relationship with Izumi was never kept in the dark. "But she won't be up and about for quite some time. She is awake but disoriented. You know the drill, Sakura-san. Please be mindful of your questions and comments."

"Thank you," Sakura manages through clenched teeth as she gets up.

Izumi looks tiny in the hospital bed. Her dark brown hair is the only thing to stick out among her while her skin and the bandages blend in with the white bed sheets. Her sharingan is activated but she isn't looking at Sakura. Rather, Izumi is glancing out the window where the sun will soon rise. Only when Sasuke huffs in his sleep does Izumi look at her.

Sakura has never feared the kekkei genkei of the Uchiha clan. She has looked into the eyes of many with it activated and still handed their ass to them. Izumi blinks and they're gone. Izumi blinks and a tiny tears trail over her cheeks and drip to her pillow. Sakura places Sasuke on the bed, right next to her and watches him curl into the body of her darling, before leaning forward and brushing a kiss against Izumi temple.

"He showed me a life of you and I being happy together," Izumi's voice is hoarse and full of agony. "I remember hearing him say he was sorry before all that disappeared and he was gone." She coughs. "My sharingan - my - the sharingan never forgets, Sakura. I'll never forget those moments he showed me."

Taking her free hand, Sakura presses a kiss to pale knuckles. "I cannot tell you why he did it but I will find out. For your sake and Sasuke's."

Izumi laces their fingers together, squeezing weakly. "He's a good kid, Sakura. I know he is." Her eyes start to droop. "I know he is," she whispers again.

Pressing a kiss to the back of Izumi's hand, Sakura nods. "I promise you I will find out why this happened. Now rest. I'll be here when you wake up." The sad smile she gets in response only makes Sakura's heart ache.

 _I will find out_ , she vows. _No matter what it takes._

* * *

I...have a thing for angst if I'm honest and this one sort of hit me out of nowhere. If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura


	58. SakuRin

**Pairing:** SakuRin (+ KakaObi)

 **Prompt:** "Wait, wait, wait! What do you mean they 'were' dating for a long?!"

 **Rating:** PG-13

* * *

Obito considers himself a pretty lucky guy given the circumstances of his life. The Uchiha shun him for not being a topnotch Academy student, he's half-crushed by a bowlder, and he forfeits one eye to the only asshole he would ever call his best friend. The lucky part comes in when he gains another eye even if it doesn't belong to any fallen Uchiha, the majority of his body is stored thanks to Lady Tsunade's former apprentice (now master healer in her own right), and he was promoted to jounin by the age of 16.

At nearly 21 years of age, that's a lot to go through.

He also considers himself lucky to have people like Kakashi, Rin, Minato-sensei, and Kushina-san in his life. Without them, he would have nothing. No family to call his own. No parental figures to look up to (no itty bitty Naru-chan to tease) No best friend - and rival! - to compete with. No girl he _used_ to totally crushing on. He'd live a sad, lonely life believing himself to be nothing more than a failure.

"Are you moping again?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Obito looks up directly and sees Kakashi standing on the underneath of a large branch. "Who the hell is moping? I sure as hell am not." Obito settles down immediately when Kakashi's only visible eyebrow raises. "Really, I'm thinking about how good I got it given everything I've been too. Everything we've been through."

Kakashi drops down from the tree and stands at his full height. Nearly 19 years old and the younger man is practically his height (but Obito thinks his crazy styled hair helps him in that department despite Kakashi's continuous denial). Three years ago, Kakashi retired from ANBU (but Obito knows how that really works) and has since worked as his direct partner. They specialize in sabotage.

Rin, their former teammate, has taken on a clear role within the hospital under the gentle guidance of Haruno Sakura. He often sees the two getting lunch or dinner together, leaning in close to speak, and doing girly things like holding hands to and from the hospital and touching each other's hair and wrapping each other up in hugs.

"You're really out of it today," Kakashi comments. "And here I was going to invite you to lunch with Rin, Sakura, and I."

Obito rolls his eyes. "Invite as you pay for me or I pay for everyone?"

Kakashi cocks his head to the side, single eye closing as his way of showing others he is smiling. "Sakura offered to treat us. She and Rin want to tell us something important." Next thing Obito knows, he's hauled off the ground and stumbles directly into Kakashi's waiting arms. "Don't worry. I'll get us there in a matter of seconds."

"But I - " He doesn't get to finish speaking because suddenly he's standing in Yakano's Bar and Grill, at a table in the back of the establishment, with two curious gazes staring up at him. Obito flicks Kakashi offer when he pulls a chair out for him but otherwise takes a seat. Kakashi takes the seat next to him and presses in close. "Hello, Rin. Hello, Sakura. How has your day been?"

Rin's nearly vibrating in her seat while Sakura smiles calmly, one hand off the table. "It's been rather well, Obito-kun. And yourself?"

"Was having a lazy day until Kakashi showed up."

"You can't have too many lazy days, Obito! You'll become complacent." The scowling falls short because Rin's eyes are bright and starry-eyed.

He's curious. "Alright, what is it? What's got you in such a good mood?" He doesn't say or do anything when Kakashi presses harder against.

"Would you like to tell them or shall I?" Sakura asks Rin.

"May I?" Rin questions excitedly.

"Of course, darling."

Obito blinks. _Darling?_

"Sakura asked me to marry her last night and I said 'yes!'" Rin thrusts her hand forward and Obito catches the ring glitter in the Bar's colorful lights. It's simplistic in design - a white gold band with a heart-shaped ruby in the center - but the twinkle the ring gives off matches the one in Rin's eyes. Kakashi takes her hand and whistles.

"It's beautiful, Rin. I'm happy for you both."

"Thank you, Kakashi-kun!"

It falls silent after that. It remains silent until Kakashi elbows his gut and Obito curses under his breath. "Asshole."

"Don't you have something to say?"

"Since when were you two a thing?!" Okay, maybe that wasn't what Kakashi was looking for but Obito is very confused.

"They were dating for a long time, Obito."

Obito's confusion skyrockets. "Wait, wait, wait! What do you mean they were dating for a long?! Since when?!"

"Three months after I healed you," Sakura cuts in smoothly, "Rin invited me out to tea and asked me to teach her all that I can. Close proximity and whatnot. We got to know each other very well," Obito looks on with envy when Sakura and Rin share a loving look, "and I asked her out four years ago. We've been dating since."

And Obito just sits there for a moment. "And I didn't realize that at all?"

"Apparently not," Sakura laughs. "But it's alright. For me, at least. You spend so much time with Kakashi-kun that I figured you'd get it eventually."

"What's that supposed to me?"

Rin and Sakura share a knowing look and Kakashi is all but plastered to his side. "You'll figure it out soon enough, Obito-kun."

"Okay, okay. Well, congrats and all that." Sakura rolls her eyes goodnaturedly while Rin sends him a soft smile. "Really, I am happy for you both. We all gotta' get hitched one day and you're starting our team off, Rin. It'll probably be me next because Kakashi ain't seeing anyone as far as I know."

"Now, I wouldn't say that." Kakashi's hand touches his knee and Obito forces himself not to jump. "Let's just say that certain someone is oblivious but it's okay because I love them all the same."

Obito looks at a grinning Sakura, giggling Rin, and; finally, at Kakashi who's right against him so much so that he can't differentiate their body heat.

"Wait a minute."

Laughter only follows.

(And later - after he leaves with Kakashi, after he invites Kakashi into his apartment, after he asks Kakashi to stay the night - Obito gets it. He had stopped looking at Rin through rose-colored glasses a long time ago but failed to notice the one constant in his life that had his back, that pushed him to be better, that gave him everything and never asked for anything in return. As Kakashi lays curled around his body like a second blanket, Obito considers himself to be _beyond_ just pretty lucky.

He's the luckiest guy in the world.)

* * *

I have very mixed feelings on KakaObi but I figured it'd be nice to incorporate the ship into this dabble. Surprisingly, I really like how this dabble turned out and it's in my top 10 so far. If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura


	59. SuiSaku

**!CHAPTERS 55 - 59 ARE NEW!**

* * *

 **Pairing:** SuiSaku

 **Prompt:** "You're not a rebound."

 **Rating:** T

* * *

They get into their first argument as a couple three weeks into Sakura's visit to a newly reformed Sound village (it actually looks like a village and not a military camp anymore) over feelings long since dealt with. As the Otokage, Sasuke personally requested her and only her because he has yet to work out treaties with other villages. Sand is just around the corner but that's mostly due to Naruto's influence as current Hokage of Konoha. Sasuke asked for two months and that's what he'll (not that she nor Naruto could ever deny him much of anything).

As the Otokage, her former teammate, and now a best friend, she and Sasuke have spent a lot of time together going over possible hospital layouts, budgeting and trading goods for medical supplies, setting up a curriculum for would-be healers (which she would later return to the village a personally teach), and generally catching up. Suigetsu sees her kiss Sasuke's cheek once and gets angry. They argue for about an hour over it and then he gives her the cold shoulder and glares at Sasuke whenever he can. Sasuke, her favorite asshole, just accepts it as he would most things and ultimately ignore it (or smirk because of totally _not_ valid reasons).

Sakura's not going to grovel at Suigetsu's feet over a completely platonic kiss so if he wants to pitch a fit over the action, then so be it. She needs to focus on why she's in Sound in the first place before letting personal matters get in the way. Karin, on the other hand, finds the situation hilarious and relentlessly teases Suigetsu over it which has resulted in a few buildings being destroyed much to Sasuke's annoyance as well things getting wet very easily, very quickly and Sakura doesn't like walking around in soggy clothes.

She officially loses her patience with the entire situation when a wave of water carries away the carefully detailed layout for the hospital she and Sasuke spent several late nights working on. Karin bails as soon as she sees the dark look on Sakura's face and the dark green glow around her fist. Suigetsu just stares at her until her fist takes his head and a shock of chakra leaves him unable to reform for an hour. During that time, Sakura makes use of the large area Sasuke offhandedly suggests could be the training grounds.

Suigetsu finds her there, among crumbled rocks and dry heat, sweaty skin glistening in the sunlight and uniform sticking to her in ways only he would claim he was allowed to see. He watches her watch him until he swings his large sword down and drops into a defensive position. Sakura can work with that. She's still angry about earlier (even though Sasuke said he copied everything with his sharingan and will redraw the plans) and Suigetsu has left her sexually frustrated among other things.

Obviously, she wins in the end.

"I always like it when you're on top," he tells her with a sharp-toothed grin.

Glaring, Sakura leans in close. "Are you done with your pissy fit?"

Unbothered by her threatening aura, Suigetsu leans his head up where his cold nose brushes against her. "Why did you kiss his cheek?"

"Why does that bother you so damn much?" Sakura all but snarls in his face. "I've kissed Naruto and Kakashi-sensei on the cheek multiple times."

"You never romantically loved either of them," he counters. "Sasuke is different. Sasuke has always been different."

"Sasuke has not romantic interest in anyone. Least of all me." Sakura presses forward, forcing his head to the ground once again. "Sasuke is a great many of things but he's not the type of person to pursue someone who's already in a relationship. And for that matter, I'm not the kind of woman to chasing after another guy when I quite happy with the one I have."

Suigetsu looks up at the sky. "I feel like a rebound sometimes."

"You're not a rebound," she tells him. "You'd only be a rebound if something happened between Sasuke and I and even then, rebound periods end after the second week." Sakura shifts her weight over him, legs closing a bit more at his hips. "Besides, I moved on from Sasuke years before you and I became 'you and I' and I liked you without Sasuke's influence."

He looks at her. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," she confirms.

"Good, because I really miss this." Next thing Sakura knows, she's on her back and she's being kissed as if her very life depends on it. One cold hand - Suigetsu is often cold given his unique abilities - dips under her shorts and the other slides past her belly button. Sakura groans in relief at the feeling. When his hand reaches her chest, she jerks.

"I'm not having sex with you outside while rocks are digging into my back."

"Looks like we should head back to my place," he states nonchalantly.

"And make use of your shower," her reply is just as nonchalant.

Suigetsu kisses her again. "God, I've missed touching you."

"I miss being touched by you."

 _But don't you dare think we're through with this conversation_ , Sakura thinks while she's pulled to her feet and then literally swept off them.

Suigetsu's talented fingers and equally talented mouth soon make her forget that thought.

* * *

This one was a little difficult to write but I think that has to do with the ideas my mutuals on Tumblr were throwing at me when I started planning this one. Either way, I like how it turned out overall. If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura

P.S. I updated "Her Eyes Saw It All" on here and my Ao3 (ich_bin_ein_stern) as well as "The Lady Uchiha" on my Ao3, so if you haven't checked them then I recommend that you do~


	60. HanaSaku

**Pairing:** Hana x Sakura

 **Prompt:** "I just wanna' pet your puppies."

 **Rating:** K

* * *

Sakura blames it on her inability to be around dogs for so long. Kakashi-sensei used to bring his dogs out for training before schedules became too busy and team seven hasn't been able to meet up at a decent time.

 _"7 AM is too early, Sakura-chan!"_

 _"I'm typically with Ino-chan around that time, ugly."_

 _"Not today, Sakura. I have therapy."_

 _"Sorry, Sakura. I'm being sent on a mission."_

 _"Sensei is too tired today, Sakura-chan."_

With excuse after excuse - good, proper excuses nonetheless - she just gave up and started seeking out friends outside of team seven. Hinata has been a good source and so has Lee. Shino shows up occasionally if Kiba manages to drag him along. Shikamaru prefers being referee whenever he can and Choji mostly provides for snack breaks.

Today, however, no one could meet up and Sakura decides to take one out of Shikamaru's book and laze around near the creek. It's a pretty hot day but the top of the creek has a shaded waterfall. In nothing but her black shorts and white t-shirt, Sakura leisurely hikes up the creek until she finds her favorite spot and settles down.

Or, she would have if it weren't for the fierce cursing above her.

"How are we supposed to fix this, Kimimo?!"

Several whines follow.

Without really thinking, Sakura gets up and starts making her way to the other side of the waterfall and pauses at the sight. She calmly places a hand over her mouth to hide a smile. Kiba older sister, Hana, is currently on the ground covered in red and blue powders. There are streaks on her forehead where she clearly attempted to push her hair out of the way.

"You could start by rinsing yourself off?" Sakura states after taking two slow breaths.

Hana's eyes snap towards her - wide with surprise - before scowling. "It's a lost cause, Sakura-san. Powders like these stain clothes." She picks at her tan jacket with disgust.

"I guess it's a good thing your jacket is specialized and the Hokage is more than willing to order more."

Rolling her eyes, Hana reaches forward and brushes some powder off one of her dogs. "Looks like you three get haircuts tonight."

Sakura stands there, staring at them for a long time.

"Um, can I help you with anything?"

Blinking, Sakura nods slowly. "Can I - I just wanna' pet your puppies."

"You'll stain your hands."

She shrugs. "Would be totally worth it."

"Then go ahead."

Sakura smiles as she draws closer, hopeful eyes on the three large dogs. They line up easily and wait one-by-one to be petted and even lick her hand as a 'thank you.'

"I really like dogs," she tosses over her shoulder.

"I...can see."

* * *

If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura


	61. InoichiSaku

**Pairing:** Inoichi x Sakura

 **Prompt:** Time Travel + "Wow, so she just broke out of your hold like it was nothing."

 **Rating:** K

* * *

"So, you're telling me that she just appeared out of nowhere, sucker-punched taichou in the face after he called her 'Pinky' and managed to escape the scene with nothing more than a ripped glove?"

Inoichi, with an icepack pressed to his throbbing forehead, nods slowly. "That's not even the worse part."

"There's a 'worse part' to your story?" Shikaku and Choza share a look. "Do tell."

"She broke out of my hold."

Silence, and then - "Wait, what?!"

Inhaling slowly, Inoichi nods. "I had her for maybe five full seconds, and then she broke out of it. It hurt. A lot."

"Must be some woman," Shikaku comments. "A strong mind like that shouldn't be trifled with."

Choza nods slowly. "And the Hokage sent a group after her?"

"She was wearing a leaf forehead protector," Inoichi deadpans. "She could be a spy or one of the MIAs. Either way, she didn't recognize any of us and demanded to know what our 'game' was or something like that." He sighs. "Granted, she didn't attack us until we attacked her and she didn't do anything that would severely injure us. We were just incapacitated. She only punched taichou."

Inoichi sighs.

"Oh."

"What?"

But Shikaku isn't looking at him anymore. He's sharing a small smile with Choza. "Did she catch your fancy?" Choza asks.

Sputtering, Inoichi shakes his head 'no.' "Of course not!"

"Methinks the man doth protest too much," Shikaku responds followed by grinning at Inoichi in a lazy fashion.

"She has strange pink hair and even stranger eyes and brute strength!" Inoichi answers frantically. "Our children would look weird!"

Shikaku rolls his head to Choza lazily. "Did I mention anything about kids?"

Choza grins. "Nope."

"I hate both of you so much right now," Inoichi groans.

* * *

If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura


	62. KaguyaSaku

**Pairing:** Kaguya x Sakura

 **Prompt:** "What interest does the moon have with a shadow?"

 **Rating:** T

* * *

She meets her in the meadow several miles away from home late one evening.

"What are you doing here?"

It's said with more curiosity than demand.

Short pink hair barely shifts when the unknown woman looks her way. "Existing." There's no sarcasm. There's no bite. The woman has yet to look her way. "Existing. It's...unfortunate."

"How?"

Finally, the woman turns to look at her. She has never seen such green eyes before.

Beautiful.

"My life has been decided for me," the woman answers. "To whom I marry. To whom I serve. Freedom is not within my grasp."

"Tell me your name."

"I have many," the woman spits out. "But I prefer Sakura. No title needed or wanted."

"Kaguya," she returns. "I'm sure you are aware of which clan I hail from."

Sakura's gaze roams over her before she nods. "Daughter of a merchant." She gestures to herself. "A tool among families to gain benefits."

"As many women are," Kaguya returns quietly. She's approaching Sakura carefully. "But why are you in this particular field?"

"I can pretend here," Sakura answers. "I can pretend that my mother genuinely loves me and my father is proud of me. I can pretend my intended is not almost twice my age with children already. I can pretend I have control of my life, Kaguya-sama. Pretending is easy don't you think?"

"I often wonder what pleasures a man can provide that I am not capable of giving myself," Kaguya states. "I know my desires as I know my body. I have decided to not submit to any man."

Her pale lips twitch at Sakura's laugh. "Oh, how I wish I were in your position."

"I could give you power," Kaguya states. "I could give you a better life."

"You don't know me, Kaguya-sama. You may not like me once you do."

"I'm interested in you."

Sakura smiles a little. "What interest does the moon have with a shadow?"

"A shadow is the moon's greatest companion." Kaguya smiles. "Faithful. Reliable. The moon's equal."

"A delightful dream." Sakura looks up at the moon. "But not a reality."

"Let me make it a reality."

"And if you tire of me?"

Kaguya looks up at the moon as well. "Doubtful, but we may discuss it if it needs to be discussed."

"Then I will follow the moon. Life will certainly be more favorable. You are certainly more favorable."

* * *

If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura


	63. KimimaruSaku

**Pairing:** Kimimaro x Sakura

 **Prompt:** "Does it hurt?"

 **Rating:** PG-13

* * *

"You've been particularly interested in him for some time now," Kabuto comments from the doorway as Sakura replaces the morphine drip to Orochimaru's 'greatest weapon' with expert hands. "Why is that?"

Sakura adjusts her headband. "As revolting as it sounds, he could be easily subdued if I want him to be subdued. Unlike other patients, he doesn't harass me." She leans over the pale, sweaty body and pats his forehead gently with a dry towel. "If he's awake, he greets me politely and asks about my day. He's the only one with manors."

Kabuto hums. "Don't get too attached. It will only result in unnecessary bonds."

"Don't go sounding concerned for me," she easily replies. "I am well-aware that we are all expendable."

"You are more useful alive than dead, Sakura-chan." Sakura scowls down at her clipboard. "Remember that Lord Orochimaru would be quicker to choose you over all of us if he needed to pick a good medic with outside skills."

She snorts. "You're my partner whether you like it or not, but I do need you to leave because of the rules Lord Orochimaru has set in place."

"Of course." He's gone and the silence only lasts a moment.

"Does it hurt?" Sakura asks softly. "Kimimaro-san, please be honest with me this time."

Eyes still closed, the young man responses in a rusty voice: "My arms feel like...pins and needles are piercing them."

Sakura presses a green-glowing hand to his left arm and keeps it there for a moment before removing it. She leans over the bed to do it to the other arm before backing off completely. "Does that help?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad. I replaced your morphine drip with a slightest increased dosage. It would benefit you to eat something soon."

"I'm rarely hungry, Sakura-san."

She bites her lower lip. "For me? Please? Even if it's something small?"

"I cannot refuse you, Sakura-san. You are too kind."

"Only to those deserving of kindness."

And he certainly deserves it.


	64. KurenaiSaku

**Pairing:** KurenaiSaku

 **Prompt:** Time Travel + "Don't let me stop you."

 **Rating:** K

* * *

If she's honest with herself, Kurenai isn't sure how she feels about having a random pink-haired woman; with little information known about her, lead a group of recently promoted jounin on a wetworks mission. Kurenai spares a glance in the silent woman's direction, eyes roaming over the thick, furred cloak she has on and the way she carries two blades crossed on her back. It's a sight to see, but no sign of pink has been seen since the group left Konoha.

With the sun setting and the chilly wind picking up, Kurenai hopes they can find shelter soon. Traveling in cold weather never ends well for anyone - "We'll stop in half an hour and set up camp," their leader calls over her shoulder. "We've made good progress and I won't risk the health of any of you tonight. But if it rains tomorrow, you're SOL."

Kurenai just rolls her eyes.

It's 'whatever' at this point.

The camp consists of four small tents, a firepit, and tiny fish roasted over said pit. The leader of the group - whose name is still unknown beyond "Harun" or "Captain" - sits by herself off to the side of the camp; seemingly content with observing the silent forest around them. She doesn't bother getting to know anyone and she certainly doesn't seem approachable with a bystander point of view.

She has also denied substance twice now.

It's amazing, really, when three hours passes and the steady rise and fall of "Harun's" chest catches her attention. Kurenai is on first watch and everyone else in their group has retired by now. As the night goes on and a chilly wind sweeps over them, she finds herself looking towards the silent, sleeping woman who continually maintains her distance.

 _How can she even sleep in this?_

Mind made up quickly (for she has always been compassionate regardless of her upbringing), Kurenai pulls her spare blanket out of her pack and moves to cover the group leader. The moonlight aides her in seeing the face of their leader clearly. Even as she wraps the blanket around the other woman, Kurenai is distracted by the paleness of her skin and the perfect shape of her nose and the plush, full lips that take up a pretty pink color (even if the cold is involved).

What really distracts her, however, is the strands of pink hair that peek out from under a furred hood. Her hand is moving before she can even think.

 _Soft_ , is her first thought. _Pretty_ , is her next.

When the sleeping one shifts, Kurenai freezes. She's just retracting her hand when another hand shoots up to grab her wrist. Eyes the most unique shade of green bore into hers and Kurenai has to remind herself to breathe.

"Don't let me stop you." Slowly, like she's in a trance, Kurenai lets her hand return to the pastel hair. Her leader even goes as far as to use lower her hood. "The pretty ones can touch me."

Kurenai's face is red, she knows, but that doesn't stop her from touching again.

"Your shift ends in 15 minutes." Green eyes close. "Make the most of your time."

It's an invitation Kurenai can't will herself to refuse.

* * *

Hello~! I'm back! Did you guys miss me? Updates will be coming in rapidly starting tomorrow (May 31st, 2018) so look forward to them! If you have the time, please review.

~i-just-really-love-sakura


End file.
